Diamond in the Rough Part 2
by Moonchild707
Summary: Bella, living in Alaska, is now 11 years old and a happy, normal kid. When her family decides to enrol her in mainstream school, how will she deal with the horrors of the sixth grade classroom, and three nasty classmates?
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 1**

Family

**A/N: So here is the anticipated first chapter of Diamond in the Rough Part 2. I'm so pleased with the reception that Part 1 got, and I'm also pleased to say that I'm back home from my visiting now, so until school starts, writing is at the top of my priorities list (unless I manage to get a freaking job before then...)!!! My internet is back now, so I can update as soon as chapters are written and edited properly. **

**In this Part, Bella is now 11 years old, and it takes place in Alaska still. This part is based on something else that happened to someone I know (and a lot of other kids out there) so keep that in mind. Sure, I added things to fit it in with Part 1, but the broad events of this part are true to many kids (even myself sometimes, although not anymore). I like writing things based on fact since they're much more believable than anything else, and its nice to know you're not alone in the world with your own issues. No more abuse in this one, so that's a good thing, even if abusive parents aren't the only things kids have to worry about in this big wide world.**

**Although this part is also based on true events (something unintended!!!), keep in mind that it's a loose retelling, since unfortunately, vampires don't exist. Not to mention the people I got this from weren't homeschooled either, but still. I hope you like this part as much as Part 1, so tell me via review.**

**R&R please.**

BPOV

Wow.

That was all I could think of when I looked at my calendar this morning and found out what today was.

Today marked the five year mark since I came to my new family, and it was shocking to me, knowing that five years ago today was the day that Rosalie came into my old house in Washington and whacked my father upside the head before she rescued me and took me home with her. Five years since the start of my "recovery" as dad put it, and five years since I'd seen any place but Alaska. I loved Alaska very much, and I didn't want to ever leave it.

I shook my head softly and sighed, sitting back down at my desk. I was supposed to be finishing these stupid long division questions for Jasper to mark and correct, but that calendar date had distracted me from working- with good reason. I looked down at the question and sighed, mentally thinking it out.

_How many times does 3 go into 27? Nine._

There. Two hundred and seventy six divided by three is ninety two. I hoped Jasper would be happy with that and not make me do the other questions he threatened to make me do when I told him how bad I was at these. Note to self: never tell Jasper, your teacher, that you're bad at long division.

I loved Jasper a lot, even if he did give me long division over and over again. He was a great friend and brother, especially since he knew a lot of everything, so he was someone you could actually have a talk with. Emmett was ok to talk with too, but Jasper was the one I could really have a conversation with that didn't revolve around Rosalie, Halo, Wii or X-Box. Sure, I liked all those things, Rosalie especially, but I don't care that the two of them got kicked out of a movie theatre in Ireland for having a make out session in the back during one of the "steamier" scenes. Not only did I not care, but it made Rosalie mad when he told me things like that about them, claiming that I was a "little girl" who didn't need to hear about that. Yeah right. I was not little anymore, and I knew what making out was, even if she thought I shouldn't. I did own a television, and people have used that term before.

All my brothers and my sister were so good and nice to me all of the time. In my head, I had two brothers and one sister. Emmett and Jasper were brothers, and Alice was my sister. Together, Jasper and I had bonded really well over school and books- something we both loved. Jasper loved it when I asked him questions, especially about the Civil War, and he loved to tell me all about everything he knew, since no one else really cared. Alice would listen to him sometimes, but I would never say no to a war lesson with Jasper, and we often ordered books online about the war so I could listen as he took a pen to it and corrected things about people and places in them. He got mad a lot when the books were wrong, telling me that they should stop being biased to the Union Army. I wasn't biased, and neither was Jasper. Although he fought for the Confederate side, he knew that slavery was wrong, even if he'd had different opinions in the 1800s.

Jasper truly was the big brother most kids dreamed of having. He was nice, smart, funny and very friendly with everyone. Sure, he was quiet and a little shy, but if you really watched him, he was really nice and gentle with everyone- despite what he claimed to be. I knew about Jasper's past in the Southern Vampire Wars and he'd even shown me one of his scars, but I didn't care about what he used to be, since he'd changed a lot since then. He would always be my big brother, and I didn't care what he had done in the past.

Emmett, on the other hand, was like a giant kid himself. Jasper might be the ideal brother, but Emmett was the ideal friend and playmate, mixed in with a brother. He was the one who taught me not to prank Rosalie, how to bug Alice, and what to do when Edward got cranky sometimes. He taught me all there was to know about pranks, video games and football, even if I wasn't allowed to play football with him, or anyone else. I was a known klutz, and football wouldn't help me in my "don't kill myself over everyday objects" campaign.

Even though he was a big teddy bear, Emmett did have his protective side. One time, we were outside playing when I was about seven, and the ball we were tossing around went out to the road, where there was a giant truck coming. Me, being little, didn't even look for the truck and it would have killed me if he hadn't went into overprotective bear mode. He flew out of the driveway at full speed and snatched me and the ball out of the way of the rampaging driver before he fussed over me for a good five minutes until Rosalie found out what happened and flipped out too, coming outside. That had been one of the most embarrassing days of my life, and Emmett and Rosalie together with mom and dad had been basket cases. Dad insisted on looking me over for anything that I might have broken, mom wouldn't let me go while Rosalie fussed over me and Emmett flitted around worriedly behind me, scared that I'd been hurt on his watch. Ever since that day, ball games were restricted to the back yard where there were no roads to kill the human.

Alice was my sister in every way that mattered. She was the one who dressed me up in the mornings, introduced me to makeup and other things like that, talked about girl things with me, and she had even known about my period last month before it happened. That had been such a life saver when she came in with a box of pads and tampons for me, telling me I needed to put one on before bed. I had been so mortified at first, but then she pointed out that it was better that she saw it before Edward did tonight. Alice was an excellent sister and I was glad she was so nice and fun to be with, even though she had a bit of a crazy shopping obsession and never failed to drag me along when she went to Juneau or Fairbanks to shop. Once, she had taken a weeklong trip down to New York and I had to plead with her not to drag me along, and she only agreed when Jasper told her I had schoolwork to do, even though I was done that week's lessons.

Rosalie was a sister to me too, but I still thought of her as a second mother, next to Esme. She was always the same with me- gentle and soft, so different than when she was with Emmett. She would yell, scream, punish and anger herself over him, but not once in her life had she yelled at me. She had scolded me before for little things, but she tended to leave the punishing to mom and dad instead of doing it herself. She would tell me why I shouldn't do certain things, but I don't think she's ever even sent me to my bedroom for anything, not like dad did before. I didn't get in trouble often though, so that wasn't a problem.

I loved Rosalie differently than I loved anyone else in the whole house. Rose was the first person I'd met, and she had been the one to find out what was happening in my old house back in Forks. She was the one who'd saved me from that life and brought me into hers, and for that, I was thankful. I would always love Rosalie no matter what, and she knew that.

Mom and dad had changed a bit over the years too. Mom was the perfect mother, and I loved her for it. She was the only mom I had ever known besides Rosalie, but she was "mom" to everyone, not just me. She was good to talk to, nice, and a very good cook, even though she didn't eat. Mom was important to me too, just as Rosalie was.

Dad was a little different for me since he was the second father I knew, the first being very angry and hurtful. Dad had showed me that fathers could be kind and gentle instead of angry and violent like my old one. I didn't think of that man- Charles Swan- as a father of mine so much as dad was. Carlisle was my dad now, and everyone knew it. He was the one who cared and loved me for who I was instead of resenting me for it, and I loved him just as much as I loved mom.

Edward was the last person in the house, and he was different than all the others I knew. I knew he was supposed to be a brother to me, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to love him like a brother. I loved him just as much as anyone else here, but he was different- more of a friend. No, scratch that. Edward was still the one I considered to be my best friend, even after all these years. He didn't treat me with the same old fashioned courtesy he did with Alice and Rosalie, but he was still polite. He was more… himself with me. I thought he was more open with me than any of the others, especially since I was the exception to his gift- the one he couldn't read. Only once had he ever seen into my head, and I was glad I somehow managed to keep him out. I liked my privacy.

Edward was my confidant- the one I could tell all my secrets too and know he wouldn't tell. If I told anyone else all my secrets, Edward would just find out anyways when he picked through their heads for the details he wanted. It worked when I told him, and he was always glad that I could trust him. I loved Edward a lot, and he was just so-

"Bella?" asked Jasper, knocking on my door. I jumped in surprise and he opened the door, coming inside. He smiled at me and came over looking at the math I was supposed to be working on.

"What have you been doing?" he asked when he saw that I only had two questions done out of the ten he'd circled.

"Nothing." I said honestly, making him chuckle.

"No kidding." He said. "You can do them later if you want to." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Jazz." I said, making him smile. He took my hand and we left the math on my desk for now, as he walked me out and down the stairs.

"We have something to talk about with mom and dad downstairs." He told me, smiling carefully. I frowned and nodded, watching him closely as he led me down the stairs, wondering what mom and dad had to say to us.

**A/N: So there's Chapter 1 for all of you who've been pleading for it. When I finally got to my uncle's place last week for internet, I went to my inbox and found 168 emails all from this site, telling me that you want Part 2.**

**This chapter was sort of a background/update chapter to tell us what her life has been like in the five year gap, and it will get more intense soon, with drama scheduled for the near future (next chapter). We must remember, though, that although Bella is an good kid, she is also a hormonal preteen, and is bound to act like one once in a while. Just keep that in mind for the future. Puberty does strange things to kids (I think most of us know that), so she will be going through that, as well as everything else. I hate stories that portray Bella as the perfect child with no anger, sadness or anything like that, so I'm trying to make her a little bit more true to life, so to speak. **

**Thanks to my sister (who is 11) for reading over the language style to make sure I was speaking decently for a kid her age. She said it was fine.**

**Review, and I'll edit chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 2**

Telling

**A/N: So here's chapter 2 of DIRT Part 2. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you did the first part especially since there's two more after this!!!**

**As for some questions, someone asked me via message how much of this part was actually written so far, and I have up to chapter 15 written for Part 2. School is coming soon too, so that might impede on the amount of updating/writing time I'll have, so beware. I'll go for a minimum of 2 updates/week, if possible. **

**Just another note, if any of you get time, please check out my other new story, Little Nurse. I loved writing it, and I'd like to know if you like hearing it. It already has a few reviews, so that's good, but more are needed to show interest. I hate when I post something that doesn't get enough feedback, so I never know whether or not to continue it. Little Nurse is different than this one, since its AH, but if you like a good story, I'd read that one. It's all complete, so if it gets enough commentary, I can update as fast as I want.**

**Anyways, enough about other stories and on with this one! This isn't a dull chapter, and this is how I (as well as my family) imagined an 11 year old, new to PMS girl reacting about all of this. Not to mention the early chapters of Part 1 impact how she sees things, even five years into the future.**

**R&R and try to check out Little Nurse. **

BPOV

Jasper led me downstairs, and I was nervous when I saw the entire family sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for us. Jasper frowned and looked at me, sensing my nervousness and calmed me down carefully, being sure not to put me to sleep like he did sometimes when he overdid his gift. He, being a nineteenth century gentleman pulled out my chair for me, turning my cheeks light pink as he went to sit beside Alice. Dad smiled and looked at me, reminding me of some sort of ancient court or something.

"Bella." He said kindly, watching me. I stared at him and he smiled gently, sighing gently.

"We have something to tell you." He told me, making me nervous again. I hated unexpected news and surprises, and he knew it.

"It's nothing bad." He assured me, making me relax a little. Edward was right beside me and he put his arm around my shoulders, watching me carefully. Dad smiled again, watching me closely.

"We've decided that it's important for you to be around kids your own age for a change." He said carefully, making me frown. Kids my own age? We lived in the middle of nowhere, and the closest kid was at least a mile away in either direction. Plus, I was happy being the kid in my own family, and Emmett was good enough for me.

"Where?" I asked, confused. He smiled again.

"We're enrolling you in school again." he told me. I was shocked.

Not once since I was six years old had I set foot in a classroom, and if I had anything to say about it, I never would again. I hated teachers, besides Jasper of course, I hated classrooms, I hated the staff and I hated the other kids. No way was I going back there, and dad saw that. He sighed and handed me some papers to read about the school, and I refused to touch them.

"Bella." He said, making me frown. I stared at him sadly and pushed the papers away from me, shaking my head childishly. He sighed and took them back, looking for one specific one. He found it, and I frowned deeply at the very thought.

_DENALI ELEMENTARY_

That's what the paper said.

"Read it please." He said gently, using his "I'm asking you nicely, but you'll do it regardless of whether you want to" voice. I hated when he requested/ordered me to do something, and when I didn't, made me feel bad about it without even meaning to. I took the paper and read it through, not liking the idea of school. The paper told me that "your son/daughter" aka me, would be very welcome and respected as a student there and blah, blah, blah. I didn't want to go to school, and I made my point clear by shoving the paper at him and getting out of my chair, leaving the table before I could look like a baby and cry again. My tears were hardwired to my temper, and everyone knew it.

"Bella." Said dad, sounding sad. I ignored that and forced back the babyish tears that came every time I was mad about something. I walked through the living room and towards the stairs before dad appeared in front of me, sad and sorry, but firm. I didn't care and walked up to him, trying to go around him even though I knew he wasn't letting me through.

"Excuse me." I said in a shaky voice, making him frown and shake his head.

"Please." I said, tacking that on to the end. He sighed and turned me around, making me tear myself out of his grip and turn around, trying to go someplace where he wasn't.

"Bella, downstairs please." He said, ushering me ahead. I did not want to go down there, and I didn't care that the entire house was watching me sadly now. Rosalie moved forwards and I felt very betrayed and angry with her and everyone else in here. Did Jasper not want to teach me anymore? Was I so nasty to him that he couldn't even be my teacher? I knew I was bad at division, but come on. I liked him a lot and I thought he liked me too…

"Come here please." Said Rosalie. I couldn't openly disobey anyone so I turned angrily and marched away from dad, making him sadder. Rosalie tried to take my hand and I yanked it from her too, making everyone upset, but I didn't care at the moment. I marched down and sat in an armchair by myself, ignoring everyone that came in.

"Honey, you'll do well." Said Jasper sadly, making me glare at him. He frowned and tried to calm me down, but that only made me angrier.

"Stop that." I snapped, sounding angry even to myself. He sighed and stopped his calming, but I still wasn't happy with him or anyone else.

"Sweetheart, you start Monday." He said, making me frown. Today was Saturday, and it was much too soon. Maybe I could start in a few years or something…

"I'm not going." I said, refusing. Dad sighed.

"Yes you are honey." He told me gently. I turned to mom and looked at her, knowing she didn't like anyone upset, especially me. She frowned and stood up, coming over. I couldn't shove _mom_ away when she hugged me looking upset, so I hugged her back, feeling like the little kid I was when I first hugged her years ago.

"Mom, don't make me go." I said sadly, making her sigh. She picked me up easily- a vampire quirk- and carried me over beside her and dad. I refused to look at dad and stared at mom, hoping she'd tell dad no. Dad couldn't do anything if she didn't like it, and I knew he'd let Jasper keep teaching me if she wanted him to.

"You're going Bella." Said dad firmly, stopping mom before she could tell me her answer. I turned to him slowly. He was the one behind this- the one who had betrayed me by sending me away from them- the only people who ever loved me.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking. He frowned and reached out, but I stood up and ran at the stairs, not letting him answer me. He came after me again, but I managed to get upstairs and into my room before he could catch me. There wasn't a lock on my door anymore though, so he opened it easily.

"Bella, honey please." He said sadly, not liking that I was mad at him. He didn't like to upset or hurt people, but he'd hurt me this time, and I knew he knew it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you need to make some friends that are kids too." He told me, making me frown deeply. I lifted my head and glared at him, letting the tears fall over. He hated my tears and frowned deeply, coming closer to me again. I didn't want him near me and I walked away from him backwards, nearly falling over until he stopped, sad and hurt too.

"Bella." He said firmly.

"We all love you, but this is what's best." He told me sadly. They didn't love me, and I knew it. Why would they send me away if they loved me? That's not how I would show someone I loved them, if I had to.

"No you don't." I said, sure of myself. He stared at me and moved closer, hugging me even when I tried to get away.

"Is that what you think?" he demanded. "Of course we love you." He told me firmly. I shook my head and he let me go, staring at me sadly.

"You don't want me here." I accused, making him sadder than before.

"We do want you here, but you need to be with people your own age." He told me. No I didn't. I loved the people I had, and I didn't want to ever leave this house.

"No you don't!" I shouted, angry and scared of this idea. I didn't yell, and dad knew it.

"Bella." He scolded, making me cry harder than before. I felt like a baby, but if it let me stay home instead of going to school, I'd do it. He followed me as I left my room and went back to the stairs, rushing down them, almost falling in the middle. He followed me quickly and was right on my heels as I bolted into the living room, teary and angrier than before. Mom and Rosalie looked alarmed by my claims, and the rest were stunned and shocked at my bad behaviour.

"Bella." Scolded Rosalie, making me stare her down too. Staring Rose down wasn't an easy thing to do and even Emmett avoided it, especially when she stared right back like she was doing to me now. Rosalie Hale didn't scare me, and trying to wasn't getting her very far.

"Come here." She said, her eyes not so mad anymore. I refused to go near her and she came to me instead, hugging me.

"We _do _love you." She told me firmly. I was just able to contain myself at her open lying, knowing that Rosalie had never lied to me before.

"No you don't." I said, trying to be loud and failing. She frowned deeply and looked at me sadly.

"Bella." She said, not knowing what else to say. I jerked away from her and stared for a moment before I turned to Jasper, hurt and sad.

"You don't want me here with you do you?" I demanded, tears falling. He frowned and stood up, staring.

"I do." He said sadly. "But Carlisle's right. School is a good experience."

"You're lying!" I shouted, watching his shocked face as I wheeled around and walked back upstairs.

"You _don't _want me here, and you _don't _love me!" I shouted, feeling rather crazy at the moment. Rosalie stared at me, shocked and sad for a moment before she tried again.

"We do want you here and we do love you." She countered, calm. Edward, Emmett and Alice watched me sadly, but said nothing, only confirming my beliefs.

"Why are you making me leave then?" I asked, feeling tears falling. Mom rushed forwards and hugged me tightly, looking sad. I let her hug me since her shoulder hid my babyish tears and muffled the sound they made.

"Shh." Said mom. "We do love you honey." She said, sounding sad. I cried and didn't answer her, scared of what would happen when they sent me away from them for five days a week.

"I love you." She told me, worried.

"I love you too." I said, barely able to say it over the tears. She nodded and hugged me again, looking sad. I turned to dad and he watched me, guilty and sad.

"Don't make me leave." I begged, making him frown and sigh.

"You're not leaving. You're going to school." He said sadly.

"I'm leaving!" I wailed, upset and angry.

"No you're not." He said, coming over. When he came close mom handed me over like a real baby and I frowned, demanding to be put down. She did and I let him hug me sadly, knowing I had behaved awfully before.

"Sorry." I said, making him smile sadly.

"You're forgiven." He told me gently, making me cry more. I let him go and sighed, looking around the room at all the sad faces watching my hissy fit. I turned back to dad, determined not to go.

"Please?" I asked, looking at him. He sighed and didn't answer me, telling me a silent no.

"They hated me before and they'll hate me now!" I cried, sadder than ever. He frowned.

"They won't hate you." He assured me.

"Yes they will." I said. "They did before."

"They didn't." he said, sounding put out. I frowned.

"Ask Rose!" I cried, looking at Rosalie. She knew how Jessica and Lauren hated me in the first grade.

"There were only two of them." She said gently. I felt more tears falling.

"I don't want to go!" I cried again, looking at dad. He watched me quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"You're going." He said firmly, but not meanly. I stared at him angrily for a moment before I jumped off the couch and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" dad asked, sounding worried. I frowned and glanced at the clock, noticing it was seven o' clock already.

"Goodnight." I said loudly, storming off to my bedroom in another round of anger. No one said anything as I stamped up the steps and slammed my door once I was inside.

**A/N: So here we see a hormonal, angry preteen girl who does not want to go back to school. Carlisle, bless his heart, thinks he's doing what's best for her, since she needs to adapt to life as a human- not a human living with vampires. He just wants her to feel like normal kids do.**

**R&R both of my new stories, since its encouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 3**

New

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3 for you all to read... hope you like it.**

**This chapter, we get to see into Emmett's head for a change, so there's a change for you. Yes, I know Bella is being a bit of a brat, but she doesn't mean it. We all had our moments when we were young, and I gave her hers too.**

**I'm so pleased with the reviews!!! So far, there are 109 for only two chapters. That is excellent, and if you keep it up, this whole part will be done soon just like part 1 was. When I figured out that there were so many reviews already, I went ahead and wrote chapters 16 and 17, even though I was supposed to be doing other things. Reviews are just so good, and I love them.**

**Although there were so many reviews, there's something up with replying to them via the emailed link. I tried a couple times and it said the review wasn't published yet, so I'll answer the question here...**

**Can Edward hear Bella? No, he can't. He only got a glimpse in Part 1 (refer to powers in BD), and that carried over to now as well. **

**Read and Review, and maybe I'll finish Part 2 this week.**

EmPOV

I watched in mild shock as Bella- sweet, good tempered Bella- stormed up to her bedroom in a fit of rage like I'd never seen in her before. Everyone stared at the stairs as I did, Carlisle looking more shocked than the rest of us about his youngest child's claims and fit. Even as a little kid, Bella never screamed and argued outright, especially with Carlisle, and this was a huge change in her. I knew it was because she was scared of school, but still. Whoa.

"That's new." I noted, lightening the mood a bit. Rosalie, frowning in worry, nodded at me and sighed, glancing up at the stairs again.

"She's mad." Said Carlisle. "When you make kids mad, they show it."

"No kidding." I said, alarmed by her temper.

"She shouldn't go." Said Rosalie, frowning in worry. I sighed and kept quiet, knowing I'd either upset Carlisle or Rosalie either way.

"Yes she should." He said sadly. "She needs to get to know kids her own age."

"She likes it here." My wife argued valiantly.

"I know." Said Carlisle simply. "But kids need to learn how to be a kid." He said. Rosalie was about to flare up indignantly but Carlisle stopped her.

"I know she has a good life here, but there are things we can't give her here, like playmates." He said.

"Emmett." Said Rosalie, making me smile.

"Emmett's almost a hundred years old." Said Carlisle glancing at me.

"I know." Said Rosalie, giving in. Esme was echoing Rosalie's sentiment in her eyes, looking sad and worried. I kept quiet and we all listened as she tossed her clothes about her room, getting into bed sadly. I heard the tears start up, muffled by a pillow, and it upset me to hear that.

"This is what I mentioned last week about her self-esteem." Said Carlisle quietly. I remembered the conversation we'd had about Bella having lower self esteem and being shier than her classmates would be. Because of what she had been through at such a young age, her sense of self worth and confidence were still somewhat pushed back, making her more reserved most of the time. Her biological father had undermined her self-worth, so she constantly thought that she wasn't good enough. She rarely showed it though, and tonight, her reaction was both a good and bad thing. On one hand, she was expressing herself quite clearly- something she didn't do often, but on the other hand, she was thinking that she wasn't loved- something that was untrue and unfounded.

"If she goes to school, it might help that too." He said, glancing at the staircase. I frowned and sighed, standing up. Rosalie smiled at me as I walked towards the stairs, unsettled by the tears coming from Bella's bedroom. I knocked gently and heard her sniffle before I peeked inside, seeing her spread under her covers in the bed, facing away from me.

"Bella." I said sadly, closing the door behind me. The family had pointedly turned on the news to give us some privacy, but I was unsure whether or not I'd be able to soothe her. This was Edward's specialty, and I'd call him up if she got out of hand. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, looking sadly at her crying, little form under the covers. Even after five years of living with her, I still found her tiny.

"What Emmett?" she asked, sounding exasperated and embarrassed. I knew she would be embarrassed.

"Don't cry." I said, making her cry more. I frowned and softly and gently lifted her up, sitting her beside me. To my shock, she leaned over and hugged me tightly, using more force than she usually did as she soaked a spot on the front of my shirt.

"Shh." I said, letting her cry. She sniffled and hiccupped.

"They'll hate me." She said pitifully, making me frown.

"They won't." I assured her. "They'll like you."

"No." she insisted. "No one liked me at school before. Why won't Jasper teach me?" she asked, making me frown.

"He would, but you need to go to school and be with some kids your own age." I said, hoping vainly she'd understand.

"But I love you guys." She said, still clutching onto me. I smiled at her gently and sighed.

"And we love you too Bell." I said. "But, dad thinks its best."

"Who cares what he thinks?" she mumbled, and I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"We all care what he thinks." I countered, making her cry again.

"I don't." she decided. "I hate school." She said.

"You've never been." I said, smiling gently.

"Yes I have. I went in the first grade, and I hate it." She decided.

"Bella, you'll be fine." I said, making her frown and cry.

_Ed. _I thought, not liking these tears one bit. I heard Edward get up and soon he was right beside me, taking Bella off of me.

"Edward…" she said, crying again. She tried to compose herself, and I felt bad, knowing she was scared.

"Why won't you go?" asked Edward calmly, watching her interestedly.

"Because." She said. He frowned in frustration and asked again.

"Because why?" he asked.

"Because last time I went, he was there!" she shouted, making me angry. I sat right back down beside her.

"Charles Swan will not be there." I told her firmly, making her shudder and cry. Edward shook his head sadly and hugged her softly, putting her in her bed. He laid down beside her and let her hug and grab him while she cried.

"Goodnight guys." I said, walking out of the bedroom. Bella said a tearful goodnight to me as I walked out of the room and down to the living room, where the TV was off now. They had all heard her fears, and we all listened quietly as her heartbeat slowed and her crying evened out into slow, deep breaths as she fell asleep quickly once Edward was there.

"Poor baby." Said Esme, sounding sadder than ever. Rosalie nodded as well and I frowned, looking at both of them.

"She's scared." I said sadly, looking at Carlisle.

"She'll be fine. It's a school, not a prison." He told us reasonably. I nodded reluctantly and Alice sighed, looking around.

"School shopping tomorrow." She said, unusually sad and melancholy. Jasper smiled and hugged her, brightening her up. No one in this house liked to see Bella upset, and now was no exception. I listened closely as Edward watched her sleep upstairs- a ritual he'd taken up right after she came to us. I thought he needed a life, but that was just me-

"Shut up Emmett." Snarled Edward from upstairs, having heard me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't bug him." said Rosalie, sounding almost… tired? She watched me, sad and frowning as she thought of Bella being forced to school.

"She'll be fine." Said Carlisle again, making me nod for the both of us.

"Kids can be little shits though." Said Rose bluntly, worrying.

"Not if I have something to say about it." I assured her, making her crack a small smile.

"Ok." She said, sounding reluctant and sad about it still, but agreeing nonetheless. Esme also nodded, as did Jasper and Alice.

"School on Monday then." Said Carlisle, smiling. He'd already enrolled her today, after making an appointment during the day. Everyone there was eager for her to go, and I thought she would do just fine at a regular school with regular kids.

"What if they're mean?" asked Rosalie, worrying again. Carlisle looked at her closely for a moment, considering it.

"Then she needs to cope with that." He said sadly. Rosalie frowned and glared at him, not liking that one bit.

"She's a little girl." She snapped, looking angry and venomous.

"I know." Said Carlisle. "But life won't be nice to her just because she's a little girl. She needs to learn how to live with kids her own age, and deal with what they dish out. If it gets out of hand, then we intervene, but she needs to learn to deal with her own problems sooner or later." He said. Rose was silenced for now as Alice changed the subject to Bella's school supplies.

"What will she need?" she asked the room at large, looking at Jasper specifically. Jasper could recite the sixth grade Alaskan curriculum backwards if you asked him, and he frowned, thinking.

"Pencils, pens, erasers, paper, binders, calculator, protractor, planner, folders, ruler, scissors, glue, markers, pencil crayons, highlighters and a sharpener." He said, naming what he could off the top of his head.

"That's the necessities." He said, glancing at his wife sadly. "But I'm sure you'll find more." He told her.

"Probably." Agreed Alice, smiling a bit. She drifted off into a vision and came back with another smile

"I will." She assured Jasper, making him smile

"I knew you would." He said, taking her shoulders gently and pulling her closer to him. She went willingly and Rosalie did the same to me, letting her head fall onto my shoulder as she remained deep in thought.

"I still don't like this." Said Rosalie sadly, making me nod.

"Give it a shot." I said, making her nod sadly.

"I will." She assured me, appeasing me for now.

"Good." I said, kissing her blonde tresses gently, losing myself in the many shades that made up her hair. She glanced up at me with her golden eyes and I smiled at her, managing to earn one back- an accomplishment of the ages.

"She will be fine." I assured her, not knowing if I was lying. Everyone glanced at the stairs when we heard Bella stirring again, only having been asleep for a few minutes before she called out to Edward.

"I'm right here." I heard my brother soothe. I smiled at his odd gentleness with her as he went and put their song- Clair De Lune- on her iPod dock. I listened as Bella asked Edward to lay down as she undoubtedly hugged him as her teddy bear, falling back asleep almost instantly.

"Cute." Said Esme fondly, loving all her children. I smiled and nodded my agreement, wondering how long this cuteness would last before she brought in the storm again.

**A/N: So, angry Bella, soothing Edward, stunned Emmett, indignant Rosalie... wow. Poor, poor Jasper...**

**Anyways, things will eventually get better for Bella, although she will have some issues before then. She isn't usually so cranky, but for someone in the first months of puberty (namely PMS), the scary burden of school lurking on the horizon and the suddenness of all her changes, she has the right to be as cranky as she wants. Maybe you think she's irrational, maybe you'd act the same way, it all depends on the person, and that's how she is.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 4**

Sunday

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 of DITR Part 2. I hope you like it.**

**Just a note for a few panicked readers: **

**While you're reading, please keep in mind that if you were a kid being homeschooled after the abusive past you suffered, having someone (namely your father) telling you that you're going to school whether you like it or not wouldn't make you happy either. Although this isn't starting nicely, I do like my little Bella, and I plan to make up for her suffering later on. This part is also loosely based on true events (but from a completely different person than part 1 was), and it's important to know that although she may seem dramatic at times, most 11 year olds are. She is going through puberty (cue hormones, PMS and periods!) and that will make it all worse, and let's not forget that she was abused in the past, so her attitude is completely different from those of other kids her age. Yes, school will present problems, both at the school itself and at home, but it all works out in the end, so don't panic. **

**With that little explanation, please read and review, and I'll finish this part much faster (then you get crazy updates like in Part 1).**

BPOV

I woke up on Sunday morning, and it was of the weird mornings where Edward was actually here when I woke up, watching me. Usually, he'd leave right before he noticed I was waking up to let me get ready for the day with Alice, mom or Rosalie, since they were girls too. Today, Edward was watching me sleep as I laid on my pillows, him making them nice and cold for me.

"Good morning." He said, watching me. I sniffed- the reminder of my crying yesterday- and looked at him without smiling.

"Hi." I said, not wishing him a good morning. It was anything but good.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me, making me nod and blush bright red when my stomach growled loud enough for me to hear. He chuckled and offered me his hand to help me out of my bed. I took it and rubbed my eyes before I walked to my bathroom and brushed out my hair and teeth, not bothering to change. If I was leaving tomorrow, I wanted to be comfortable today- something I couldn't do in clothes, I decided. Edward made me feel better by not making me get dressed like Alice would have, when he simply took my hand and walked out of the bedroom with me carefully.

I was completely quiet as I walked downstairs with Edward, but I couldn't stop staring at him. It shocked me to know that he wasn't married yet, especially since he was old- very, very old, and very good looking, in my opinion. No one who saw Edward could think he was ugly, and I knew he knew it. I was shocked that he could say no to Tanya so many times since she flirted with him every single time they came to visit. Tanya was pretty too, with long, curly blonde hair and the golden eyes that my family had. She always tried to pinch my cheeks and do old grandma-ish things to me when she came over, and I could say that I hated her. She tried to steal Edward all the time when he was talking to me, and she didn't like it when I sat with them if they were talking, so now, every time she came for a visit, I sat right next to Edward just to bug her. I was too shy to just tell her to go away, but I really, really wanted to.

I had to admit though, that I thought I had a little crush on Edward. I mean, who wouldn't? He wasn't married, and he looked like an underwear model I'd seen in Alice's clothing books one time, just even more handsome. It sucked though since I was only 11 and a half, and Edward was seventeen. If I was older, I'd ask him on a date, even if I'd blush when I did.

We got downstairs quickly where mom was in the kitchen reading a magazine again about cooking. I wasn't very happy this morning as Edward sat down beside me on a stool and mom smiled cheerfully, making me frown sadly. I put my head on the counter and watched as she went to the fridge and looked inside.

"What will it be today?" she asked, looking at me, still happy.

"An apple please." I told her, making her frown. She got it for me, even if I could do it myself, washed it, and handed it to me.

"What else?" she asked, looking worried. "You need more than an apple." She reasoned.

"No thanks." I said, trying my hardest not to be rude. She nodded and turned back to her magazine, finishing her page before she closed it and watched as I took tiny bites off of my apple- not so hungry anymore. I forced myself to finish some of it before I tossed it out and thanked mom sadly, walking out into the living room. Alice had her jacket on, smiling at me as she rushed over at her fast speed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back with the new supplies soon." She told me. "Unless you want to come?" she asked, excited.

"No thanks Alice." I grumbled, sitting down in dad's armchair by myself, even if Emmett had been eying me to come play Wii with him.

"Ok." She said, waving at everyone with that stupid smile on her face. She had no reason to be so happy.

"Bye." Said Jasper kindly, smiling at her too as she walked out. I frowned and he looked at me, knowing I wasn't in a good mood.

"What's up?" he asked me. I turned to glare at him and he frowned, lifting his hands in surrender, making me even more upset. He sighed at my sudden blast of sadness and anger and looked at me closely, wiggling his finger for me to come closer.

"No." I said stubbornly, making him sigh. To my shock, he stood up and came over to me, dropping the Wii remote he had in his hands.

"Honey, please cheer up." he said, kneeling in front of me. I had him in front of me and Edward behind me, so I felt cornered.

"No." I said again, looking right at my brother. He frowned and offered me his hand, which I took so I wouldn't seem too crabby, even if I was.

"Come here." He said, bringing me over to the couch. He sat down beside me and tugged me closer to him, making me rest my head on his shoulder. Edward watched me too, and I felt Jasper's powers working on me as I felt happier and less upset.

"There." He said, making me feel much better than I had been.

"Thanks Jazz." I said, sounding more like normal Bella and less like Grinch Bella.

"Anytime honey." He said sadly, taking his remote back. I watched as Edward came over while Emmett lost to Jasper on MarioKart. Emmett wasn't liking that too much so he demanded a rematch, making me smirk. He winked at me and played Jasper again before he offered me a turn, since he'd lost again.

"No thanks." I said sadly, feeling Jasper's power creeping off of me now. He sighed and nodded, putting the game away when he noticed my sad mood again.

"You'll do fine." Said Em, coming and looking at me. His face was so big compared to mine and I watched it sadly as he stared right at me, his face only inches from mine.

"No." I told him firmly.

"Yes." He argued, being serious. I shook my head and watched him.

"Yes." He said again, making me frown.

"Stop it." I said, moving away from him. He frowned sat down between Jasper and I in the spot I'd made. He moved closer and closer as I scooted further and further away from him, and he was annoying me.

"What?" I demanded, angry. He looked at me for a long moment before he sighed and kissed my cheek.

"That's what." He said, making me feel bad again. Jasper sighed, feeling it too and I frowned, tearful.

"Sorry." I said, making him laugh.

"It's fine squirt." He said, making me frown again. I was almost twelve, and he still called me that.

"But it won't be fine." I told him, getting the last word in as I jumped off the couch and marched towards the stairs, wanting to go up.

"Bella." Called Edward, looking at me as I turned halfway up.

"Yeah?" I asked, not in the mood for one of his speeches he gave sometimes.

"Want to play?" he asked gently, looking at the piano. He knew just how to cheer me up- even if it was only for a little while.

"Yeah." I said, walking back down. He sat down with me at the bench as Em and Jazz turned on the TV so we could have some "privacy", even though I knew Jasper would definitely listen.

"What are we playing?" he asked, thinking of the duets we knew. I frowned.

"Will you play?" I asked, just wanting to listen. He smiled and nodded, starting Clair De Lune. Emmett looked at me curiously and smirked.

"Is that all you play?" asked Emmett. I turned to glare at him and he was a little shocked.

"Maybe." I said. "Don't be so nosy, then you won't have to listen." I told him, annoyed now. Before Edward could play anymore, I got off the bench and marched right upstairs. This was not how I wanted my last day at home to be, but whatever. I found myself at Rose's door and I knocked, feeling oddly teary by Emmett's comment. I liked that song, and he needed to stop making dumb comments about it.

"Come in." said Rose, letting me open the door. She was in there, brushing her perfect blonde hair in front of her mirror, looking perfect- just like she always did.

"Hi." She said gently as I closed the door and walked over to her, hugging her middle tightly. She put her brush down and hugged me back, looking a little worried.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Nothing." I said, pressing my face into her shoulder. She brushed some hair out of my face and sighed.

"Don't mind Emmett." She told me. "You know him- all screamo and rap, not classical." She told me. I was feeling very crabby today and I felt my tears spill over. Alice had mentioned something about periods and crankiness too- so maybe it was coming back…

"Why can't he leave it alone?" I demanded. She frowned and hugged me tightly.

"This isn't about music." She said knowingly, making me frown and hug her tighter.

"Don't make me go." I pleaded sadly, making her frown. She didn't like me crying or sad, but I didn't want to go to school where all the kids would hate or tease me or something.

"Honey, Carlisle already enrolled you." She said reasonably.

"So un-enrol me." I offered sadly. She sighed and shook her head.

"You'll do perfectly." She told me. I huffed and hugged her again as she let my few tears run out before I let her go, sniffling.

"Alice is back." She told me, making me frown. She took my hand and led me downstairs, just as Edward had this morning, where Alice had a bazillion bags in the living room, making Jasper and Emmett throw out the packaging she'd taken off of all the supplies. Emmett shot me a sorry glance, but I was mad at him right now so I ignored him, knowing he'd say sorry soon.

"Bella!" cried Alice, just as happy as this morning. I looked at her, not even close to how happy she was, and she sighed, wiggling her finger at me. I sighed and plopped down beside her, settling in for her long chat.

Alice had gotten the entire store's supply of everything, from what I saw, and she told me about each and every piece. I had blue schoolbags now, and all different coloured pens and pencils to use in my sixth grade class. She showed me a calculator with bubble buttons- and it made me miss Jasper's scientific calculator that he was just starting to teach me with, since he hated the "little" calculators with almost no buttons. I let her talk and talk and she even kept talking while Emmett said sorry and begged me to forgive him for being rude about my song. I couldn't stay mad at Emmett so I forgave him quietly as Alice finished telling me about how she'd found my pencil case.

"Thanks Alice." I said softly, making her smile. She was like a shopping monster and I'm sure the people at the stores hated her for coming in and asking so many questions like she always did- unless they worked on commission. Then, Alice was their best friend since she bought absolutely everything they sold that she liked- and there was no stopping her on a rampage in Victoria's Secret or Louis Vuitton. Alice loved everything at the mall- except discount stores. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek again, telling me for the millionth time how well I'd do at this new, stupid school and how much I'd love the stupid friends she told me I'd make. I knew she hadn't seen anything about it yet since kids were hard for her to see. Apparently we changed our minds too often for her to keep track of us very well.

"Bella." Said Rosalie, glancing at the clock. I looked too and it was 9:30, half an hour past my bedtime.

"Goodnight." I said, feeling the sadness since I knew this was the last time I'd go to bed after not being at school.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Said mom, coming forwards. Dad was working a double shift today, so he wouldn't be back for me to say goodnight to.

"Bye." I said, watching as I saw my family wave at me before I marched upstairs to my bed to sleep.

**A/N: So there we have it. Cranky, stubborn Bella- something we rarely see in fanfics. I think that if someone wants to write Bella as a kid between the ages of 10 and 14, they have to include all sorts of behaviour- good and bad. She wasn't really _trying _to be badin this chapter, but she doesn't want to go to school (with good reason). If you read the summary for this one, you'll get a hint into what school holds for the future and why she has a right to be mad.**

**ALSO: If you follow me on Twitter (name: Moonchild(underscore)707), I'll probably post updates on when exactly you can expect chapters for this story and a lot of my other ones I have going...**

**Review, and maybe you'll get Chapter 5 sooner than you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 5**

Watching

**A/N: So here's a look into Edward's head while he watches Bella sleep. I liked this chapter almost as much as I like Edward himself, so review and tell me how you liked (or didn't like) it.**

EPOV

Bella went upstairs to her bedroom to sleep after Alice had informed her on how to properly use her whiteout on a paper without overusing it and making it "tacky". Alice would be Alice, and I knew Bella wasn't even paying her any attention, even if she made Alice think she was. Alice was excited for Bella to go to school like a "normal kid", and she wanted Bella to have the best supplies and clothes for school. Bella didn't know about the five new outfits in Alice's car right now, but she'd find out tomorrow morning when Alice insisted on dressing her fashionably for her studies.

"Well, that went relatively well." Said Alice happily, looking at the mass of office supplies in front of her. Jasper nodded, knowing that Bella hadn't thrown a fit about Alice's shopping spree this time like she usually would. Bella had an odd aversion to gifts that had significant monetary value, and Alice's gifts always had monetary value.

I didn't pay attention to the voices around me as I focused my hearing on the slowing heartbeat upstairs that was telling me that Bella was asleep now, and it was time for me to make my entrance. I stood up from my place in the living room just as Alice, Esme and Rosalie began to pack her backpack for tomorrow, when she'd catch her bus out to school.

"Bye Edward." Said Esme, making me smile.

"Goodnight Esme." I replied softly, hearing her happy thoughts. I chuckled to myself at my mother's kindness and enthusiasm as I went upstairs without another word to anyone. I slowly made my way over to Bella's bedroom door, listening to be sure she was fully asleep before I barged in like I did every night to watch her sleep. I heard her slow, steady heartbeat and breathing- something she only accomplished in her sleep.

I crept inside and shut the door behind me, moving closer to the bed where Bella slept.

She was in her bed, sleeping soundly, not betraying any emotions on her sleepy face. As I watched her, I could really see how she was beginning to grow up- changing from a girl to a young lady- soon to be a full grown woman in her own right. I remembered Alice's excitement when Bella "grew up" last month by needing feminine products that she hadn't needed before, and when I heard that, I felt a pang of worry and regret. Bella could have a baby if she wanted to now- something she was still obscenely young for in my opinion- and she was maturing into something more womanly and mature. She wasn't the little girl Rosalie had brought home, that's for sure. That girl had been tiny, bruised and terrified, whereas now Bella was growing, pretty and flourishing in our house.

Bella had always been close to me- starting since our drive up from Forks. She had been so timid back then though, whereas now, she had no problems with me or any men in the house. Starting when she was still little, I'd begun to teach her to play piano- something she was very good at for her age. She was dedicated and accomplished as a pupil of mine, and she simply loved to play duets with me, since I often invented my own to play with her instead of the boring pieces in the Royal Conservatory's book. I'd ordered it from Canada years back, and that's what I'd taught Bella with all these years- until recently, when she was good enough to play my own pieces that I'd written for her hands.

Together, Bella and I had developed a deep friendship with one another- and I rather liked it. I didn't have to treat her the same way I treated Alice and Rosalie, since she was more of a friend than anything else. Alice and Rosalie often got the courtesies that came with being simply acquainted with me- even if we were much closer. I was always polite with Bella too, but it was just… different. I could be more human around her than I could to anyone else, and I loved her for it. She brought out differences in me that no one had ever brought out in me before. As odd as it sounded, I could spend hours conversing with the eleven year old girl, where I could spend maybe twenty minutes in conversation with Emmett. He tended to show interest in the things that irked me like videogames, Rosalie, his "girlie" magazines and old episodes of Baywatch that he liked. Emmett was the most human out of all of us, and Pamela Anderson's role still turned him on sometimes. I hated the vile show, but he still watched it if he could get it on TV, and that's what he would talk about. He and Bella got on well since he could relate to her childish dreams and aspirations to one day become an astronaut so she could prove Emmett wrong about his aliens on Mars theory.

I was proud to be Bella's "best friend" as she still considered me. I knew she knew that I came in here for eight hours every night to watch her sleep, and she'd confided in me that she was glad I was there to keep her safe. What I was keeping her safe from- I hadn't the faintest idea. Her closet maybe? Closets were still a sensitive area with Bella and she tended to let Alice do the closet work unless she absolutely had to. She'd dash into her closet and grab the closest thing before she'd run right back out and slam the door again, breathing and heart rate soaring. I always felt for her when she became timid and jumpy because of her closet, knowing what memories lingered in there for her…

"No." said Bella, amusing me yet again. After five years of this, you'd think I'd be tired of it, but I still amused myself with her mindless, sleepy chatter every time it came around.

"No, Em don't!" she shouted, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"What am I doing this time?" demanded Emmett from downstairs, unamused by her dream-accusations. I laughed softly as she swatted the air around her, dislodging whatever was irritating her in her dream.

"Thank you." She mumbled stiffly, turning over in her sleep. I smiled as she fell silent, and sighed, thinking some more on Bella. It had been a while since I really pondered over her, and it was strikingly odd to know what she thought of us.

I was still horrified by Bella's easy acceptance of my family and I, knowing that she knew we were volatile monsters designed to hunt and kill those of her kind. She didn't care that we were her natural predators, and once, I'd compared it to living with lions. When I demanded to know if she'd ever march into a lion's den, she'd been confused and said an outright no, which confused me. A lion might be safer for her than we were, knowing how much we could do to harm her with simple, everyday actions.

Bella mumbled nonsense again as she slept and I smiled, leaning in closer. She had a lovely scent on her, and the entire room smelled of her quite strongly. I remembered the time when she'd been seven years old, and she came right up to me and sniffed me, announcing that I smelled like cookies. I wasn't sure back then whether to be flattered or offended, knowing what cookies smelled like to me. I'd thanked her confusedly and gotten on with the piano lesson anyways, not knowing what to make of her claims. She had been so happy to tell me that I smelled like cookies, and it struck me that smelling like a sticky, rancid desert was a compliment in her eyes, and eventually, I was flattered by her claims.

_Her alarm will go off in twenty seconds._ Thought Alice, making me start. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:29 am, and I'd already been in here all night. Time flew when I watched Bella sleep, and I would never get tired of her slumber. As I left her room, a thought crossed my mind wondering what her future husband would think if I demanded to be let into his house to watch his wife as she slept. He'd think I was some sort of stalker or nutcase…

"Time to get up Bella!" squealed Alice, passing me just as the alarm went off, shocking Bella. Her heart rate increased and I sighed, knowing it was time for her to get up for school.

"Alice, I don't want to!" she cried, sounding irked in the extreme. I laughed to myself and went downstairs, where Esme was debating on what cereal she would prefer for her first day of school with new friends and new teachers that were sure to love her.

**A/N: Review, and just so you know, I've posted another story on here that's been bugging me for a while called Love Me Tender. The idea was tossed around in my head for a few days before it just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it down. After you review, you can check that one out too...**

**||PRESS HERE ||**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 6**

School

**A/N: So here I am at a friend's house, using her internet to send you a new chapter of this story. We're supposed to be watching the South Park movie (hillarious!) and Star Wars (geeky!), but here I am, writing this note and editing this chapter since you reviewed so well.**

**Enjoy Bella's first day at school, and keep in mind, that it is based in true events, and not all kids get a good first impression of school.**

BPOV

I heard my alarm blaring in my ears right before Alice's chipper voice called out to me.

"Time to get up Bella!" she cried, way too cheerful for my liking. I hated mornings- this one especially- and Alice's cheeriness wasn't helping me. Not to mention I was still tired.

"Alice, I don't want to!" I croaked, cranky. Alice giggled her happy laugh and sighed, wrenching my curtains open and lighting up the whole room. I groaned and pressed my face into my pillows, not ever wanting to get up.

"Come on Bella." Said Alice sternly. I huffed and got out of my bed sadly, knowing she'd just drag me out of I tried to say no. I loved Alice, but for someone so small, she could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

"That's right!" cried Alice, darting over to my closet. To my complete horror, she had some bags outside of it- new clothes.

"Alice!" I complained as she pulled out a pink button up, short sleeved blouse with some black skinny jeans. Alice knew I hated pink.

"Don't even start." Warned Alice, passing me the outfit and bringing me to my bathroom. She handed me a bra and underpants too, letting me dress in peace. As soon as I was done, she knew, and flung the door open.

"Great!" she cried, making me scowl. I did not want to leave this house today, even if they'd force me out.

"Now hair." Said Alice, sitting me down on a stool. I sat still and let her do what she wanted so she wouldn't whine later and force me into it tonight instead, and I was glad when she put the front parts in a clip but left most of it down.

"I'd give you makeup, but Rosalie and Edward would kill me." She said simply. I rolled my eyes and got up, knowing that Rosalie and Edward still thought I was a baby or something.

"Thanks." I said, not wanting to be completely rude. She giggled and kissed my cheek, happier than ever as she handed me a silver bangle bracelet and small diamond stud earrings.

"Here." She said, putting them in my ears for me. When that was done, she handed me a pair of pink flats and told me I looked decent.

"Good." She said, taking my hand. It was already 7:30, and my bus came at 8:15. I did not want to leave.

"Breakfast." She said, making me sigh. I let her lead me downstairs, angry and sad about this whole school business, and right into the kitchen, where everyone, minus dad, was, since dad was still at work.

"Good morning dear." Said mom, making me glance at her.

"Morning." I said shortly, yanking my hand away from Alice, who had a familiar look in her eye to "improve" something about my hair or my outfit at the last minute.

"Bella…" she started.

"No." I said shortly, making everyone laugh and Alice pout.

"But I could put the hair up today and leave it like that with a dress…" she thought, looking at me with her head cocked to the side.

"Alice, leave it." I said. "And I'm not wearing a dress." I added firmly, making her sigh and shake her head. She was the only one who couldn't "corrupt" me. I pranked and played videogames with Emmett, read with Jasper, cooked with mom, talked medicine with dad, tweaked cars with Rose and played piano with Edward, but I would not shop willingly with Alice. I swore she had some sort of OCD when it came to shopping, even if she denied it.

"Girls wear dresses all the time." Defended Alice as mom handed me a bowl of Cheerios a bowl of strawberries.

"Not this girl." I told her, knowing we argued about this all the time.

"Well, you should. They look good on you." She said, making me sigh and take a bite. I was tired and not in the mood to argue with Alice about fashion- especially not so early in the morning. I let her go on about how dresses flattered my skin or whatever they did in her crazy little mind, right until I finished my food and mom took the bowl away.

"Your backpack's right by the door." She told me, making me sigh.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice, getting up. I glanced at the microwave clock and saw that it was 8 now, and I had to leave for my short walk up the drive and to the road.

"Relax." Soothed Jasper, looking at me. I glanced sadly at him, knowing he was supposed to be my teacher, not whoever had to teach the entire class of kids who'd hate me at this new school.

"Yeah." I said, feeling his powers working. I sighed and gave him a hug, along with everyone else. Alice hugged me happily and kissed my cheek right before they sent me out to my bus stop at the end of the road.

"Do you want me to come?" asked mom, looking a little sad. I frowned and shook my head, not wanting those kids to think I was a baby too. I didn't need my mother to walk down the road and hold my hand while I got on the bus.

"No thanks mom." I said, being polite. She smiled and nodded, not trying to force me. Rosalie came and smiled at me, hugging me again.

"Have fun, be good and be careful." She said, making me roll my eyes again. Rosalie was always panicking over me.

"I will." I told her, making her smile and nod. I had no intentions of back talking the teacher or whatever she thought kids my age did to be bad at school.

"Bye." She said, waving me out. She and mom watched me until I turned the bend in the road, where they couldn't see me anymore.

We had a long driveway, and it was chilly outside today, so I walked quickly up to the end of the road, where the local main road met our weird driveway. I waited quietly, feeling more and more nervous as I waited.

What would happen if they all hated me? What happened if I said something wrong and then the teachers hated me too? I would never make a friend like dad wanted me to, and I knew no one would like me to begin with. I was _weird,_ and I knew enough to know that other, normal kids didn't like the weird kids. I mean come on. I was the new girl who'd been homeschooled by her civil war veteran, vampire brother who corrected every second word in the history books since they were biased to the Union. I was the kid who's brother liked to tell stories about him chasing down bears and eating them raw in the middle of the forest before he chased down three more in one sitting sometime in the 1950s. Yeah right. No one would like me, especially since I knew my family's oddities had to be a secret that no one at school could find out.

I panicked inside when I heard the loud yellow school bus coming around the corner to pick me up, with my bus driver up front, smiling. He stopped right in front of me and smiled happily, letting me on.

"Isabella?" he asked, making me nod and offer him a small smile back. He nodded and waved his hand for me to get on, where he handed me a paper.

"Get this signed and hand it in to me tomorrow." He said gently. I smiled politely.

"Yes sir." I said, knowing manners mattered. He smiled.

"Alright honey, pick whatever seat you want." He told me. I nodded and turned to the bus full of kids who stared at me, none of them talking. My face turned bright red and I chose the very front, right behind the driver, since most of the kids were jammed at the back of the bus instead as the driver drove off, letting me read the paper he'd given me. It was a form saying that I would beat other kids up, talk back or disobey the bus driver on the bus and if I did, he could refuse to bring me to school. I sighed and folded the note carefully, putting it in my backpack as we bumped down the road, picking up three more girls on the way. They all got on at the same stop and stared at me when they got in, looking mad. I blushed and turned in my seat, scared of their glaring. It was very rude and I hadn't even spoken to them yet… I knew these kids would all hate me.

"Alright here we are." Said the driver. "Denali Elementary." He said, smiling at everyone. I sniffled and stood up, waiting until all the kids were off before I got off myself, before the bus driver stopped me.

"Don't let those girls get to you." He told me secretively. "They're not the nicest girls to be friends with, so I wouldn't pick them." He told me. I smiled gently.

"Thanks sir." I said, watching as he smiled and let me go. I watched in sadness as he drove off, leaving me alone in front of the large building.

I knew I had to find the office so I could meet my teacher and find my classroom, but I was so nervous as I stood there, forcing my legs to move. I walked past all the kids who whispered and stared at me, and right into the front doors, where the office was. There was a lady behind the counter who smiled at me, and I smiled back shakily, not wanting to cry or something like that.

"Isabella Swan?" she guessed, making me nod.

"Mr. Carter!" she cried, startling me. A large man appeared behind her, smiling at me.

"Good morning Isabella." He said, coming out of the office. "I'm Mr. Carter, your new teacher." He told me, offering me his hand. I shook it carefully and nodded, looking him over. He was very big…

"Come with me, and we'll get settled in ok?" he said. I smiled and nodded, following him down the hallways, until we hit the end- the last classroom.

"Here we are." He said, looking at me closely. I smiled and he led me to a locker in the classroom and opened it up.

"Here's your locker." he told me, closing the door again. "Number 301." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and let me put my coat and backpack in there before I took out my pencil case and binders from Alice. He smiled at me and sighed, looking around the classroom.

"Front or back?" he asked, making me frown. Front or back of what?

"Where did you sit in your old school?" he asked me kindly. I blushed dark red and looked at him shyly.

"I was homeschooled." I told him gently, making him smile.

"Front it is then." He said, letting me choose a seat at the front of the room. I sat off to the side and he smiled at me, sitting in the desk next to mine.

"So, are you new to Fairbanks?" he asked me. I shook my head and sighed.

"No sir. I've been here since I was six." I said, making him frown.

"Were you always homeschooled?" he asked curiously. I sighed.

"No." I admitted. "I lived in Washington before and I went in the first grade before my family adopted me." I said, not wanting to tell him why I'd been adopted. He nodded and let it go, making me happier.

"Well, you'll be very welcome here." He told me, smiling. "If you need anything at all, just ask."

"Thank you." I said, making him smile again and sigh, standing up just as the bell rang.

"Here come your classmates." He told me, making me frown. I sat still and waited for the moment the other kids would come in, and I'd see what they thought of me- the weird new girl.

**A/N: The next chapter will be more of what happens on her first day, but at least she's there now!**

**Review and you'll get more chapters much faster... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 7**

Peers

**A/N: OK, here's chapter 7 for everyone who's been asking for an update.**

**A lot of people have been speculating as to what will happen when she gets to school, but please keep in mind, that this is based on true events, but with my own little twists, since Part 1 has taken place as well. The people I got this story from (not only one person, but a few) had this going on too.**

**Some have even been speculating on who the bitchy (excuse my language) little brats on the bus were, but I'll tell you now, they're not from the books. Those nasty little things are completely mine, and I felt bad even creating them. But oh well. All will work out in the end.**

**Review, and chapter 8 will come out.**

BPOV

I heard the kids coming in from recess, and I couldn't help but feel nervous and scared, knowing they'd all be able to see me, sitting there all alone in the front row of seats. I refused to look over at the lockers as the kids came inside, all of them probably watching me as Mr. Carter went to write the date on the blackboard before he reached under it, onto the shelf. He had a stack of notebooks, textbooks and handouts that he took and brought over to me, plopping them all on my desk.

"You have two binders?" he asked me. I nodded and he ignored the other kids as they chatted, pointed and whispered about me, the weirdo kid.

"Alright then." He said, taking the first binder I had labelled "morning". He smiled and looked inside, making sure it was what I needed. He took three notebooks and put them behind each divider, looking at me.

"Marker?" he asked, looking at me. I blushed and scrambled into my pencil case, taking out a black permanent marker. He smiled.

"This one's math, this one writing, and this one reading." He told me, as he pointed at each divider, making me nod. I wrote the names down quickly and he smiled, looking down at the other binder. He did the same and put the three last notebooks in that one.

"Science, history and geography." He told me, making me nod. "Gym, art and health don't need a binder."

"Thank you." I said, closing the binders and putting the "afternoon" one away. I looked at the seven other books on my table too, feeling overwhelmed. Jasper never had this many books at once for school… There was a book about writing, one for math, a novel study they were doing, a science text, a geography text, and to my shock, the history book that Jasper had gotten so angry at, he refused to use it anymore since it was full of mistakes. Shouldn't the teacher know that this book was all wrong? I ignored that and he let me put the afternoon things in my locker, along with the afternoon handouts he'd given me. I sat back down and sniffled carefully as the entire class of 11 year olds watched me carefully. I blushed and scrambled to my seat, managing to not fall down or trip.

"Good morning." Said Mr. Carter, right after the announcements and national anthem were done. I kept my eyes glued to him instead of my new classmates and he smiled at me.

"As you've noticed, we have a new student with us today." He told them. They all stared again.

"Tell us your name." he said, looking at me.

"Bella." I said softly, making him smile.

"Welcome to Denali Elementary, Bella." He said. "Now, I expect all of you to make Bella feel welcome here at our school." He told the class sternly. Welcome? Yeah right. I'd never be welcome here. Ever.

"Now today, we'll be starting long division." He told the class. I saw their nervous faces and I wanted to laugh, knowing that I'd just gotten good at that with Jasper, after that entire practice sheet was done.

"Now, does anyone know how we do long division?" he asked. I stared at him, turning bright red, not wanting to raise my hand, but knowing I should. I braved it and raised my hand, making him smile.

"Good." He said. "That makes two of us." He said. I nodded as the kids stared at me some more and I regretted lifting my hand at all. Mr. Carter smiled and told us to write this down in the math notebook, so I took it out and wrote down the rules of long division neatly, not being used to taking notes like this. Jasper had this all in textbooks for me, and if something needed to be written, he'd usually do it and just show me how it was done instead of making me write it all down in a notebook for myself. I wasn't complaining, but it was so different than before.

"Now, Bella." Said the teacher, looking at me. Shoot. I knew I should have kept my hand down…

"What would I do first?" he asked. I sighed and looked at the question.

276÷3

I almost laughed, knowing it was the same question I'd been stuck on for so long in my room when Jasper gave me the practice sheets.

"Three goes into 27 nine times." I told him quietly, making him nod. I felt embarrassed and very nervous as I walked through the whole question as kids scribbled down the work he was putting up on the board before we got the answer, 92.

"Good." He said, nodding. I smiled a bit and wrote down the question I'd just answered, watching as he wrote a long note afterwards about each and every step we'd gone through.

"Now on page 85, do questions 1 through 15." He said, sounding firm. My classmates grumbled and argued, but I got out the book and started on the easy questions that were there, finishing quickly. The teacher saw me doing nothing at my seat when I was done and he came over.

"Stuck?" he asked, making me shake my head. I opened the notebook and let him look at the questions I'd done, making him smile.

"Good job." He told me.

"Thanks." I said quietly, knowing everyone could hear us since it was all quiet as they struggled to do the simple math.

I did the rest of the work he gave me quietly for that day, since they were just starting the novel they had to read- Anne of Green Gables. I'd read that one loads of times before, so I knew who everyone was as the teacher got everyone to read a little of the chapter out loud, embarrassing me even more. I read well compared to some kids in here, and I felt like going home more than ever when recess came- my time to get to know my classmates. I did not want to go out for recess, but no one else knew that so I had to put my jacket and boots on and go out into the cold yard with all the other kids from all the classes.

I walked through the yard, trying to find a spot where there were no other kids to bother when I found a spot under a spruce tree- the only place with no one near it. I sighed and walked over, sitting down under the tree, not caring that a spider was rushing around my feet, almost touching me. I'd usually squish it before it got to me, but maybe that spider would be my friend for the twenty minutes we had out here. He couldn't be rude or hateful to me- even if I was the weirdo kid from a vampire family.

I was sad when the little black spider scampered away from me too, running right up the trunk of the tree. I saw it go into the needles before it disappeared, making me frown. I watched the place it had run into before I finally decided to look up at everyone else around me, running and chatting together.

There were kids of all ages all around me, from the little six year old first graders to the thirteen year old eighth graders who looked bored and annoyed. My classmates were shockingly close to where I was sitting, most of them playing soccer in the field, with only one group of three girls standing even closer to me. I watched the soccer game for a minute before I looked over at the girls who weren't playing.

I looked over and expected them to be talking or something, and I was shocked when the entire group was staring at me- and not in a friendly way. The leader stared me down angrily as I looked away and didn't look over again, but looked at the soccer game instead. A boy had the ball now, and I noticed he was a good soccer player- not like me. I sighed and glanced at the girls again, noticing that the leader and her two followers were even angrier at me now, for no reason at all. I wanted to cry, knowing that I was right- these kids did think I was weird, and they did hate me before I even talked to them.

The three girls shocked me when I saw the leader, who one called Jenna, walk over to me, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as I stood up to see them properly. I was terrified as she came over and looked at me from head to toe, not looking happy with me at all.

"So… hi." She said, scowling at me. I cleared my throat carefully before I tried to reply.

"Hi." I said, my voice almost whispering.

"So what… are you like too good to play soccer or something?" she said, being nasty. My cheeks flamed red and I shook my head.

"I'm not good at sports." I admitted, making her smirk. She glanced over at the field and I did the same, right before she got angry again.

"Excuse me!" she snapped, clicking her fingers in my face. I frowned and jumped, turning to her, wondering what her problem was.

"So I'm Jenna, and this is Ashley, and Hannah." Said the girl, pointing to her blonde friends. All three were blonde, and I felt out of place all of a sudden with my dark hair and brown eyes.

"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop staring at Kyle." She ordered, making me frown.

"Who?" I asked, wondering who I'd been staring at. She frowned at me again and scoffed.

"Ky-le." She said, drawing out the word as if I was stupid. I immediately saw a spooky resemblance to Charles Swan in this girl, and she was scaring me now. The look she had was the one he used to look at me with…

"He's the cutest boy ever, and he is mine." She said clearly. "Don't you even think about him, or I swear to God the entire school will think you wet the bed at night." She told me, making me frown.

"Ok." I said, looking at her. I needed her to leave before I started to cry again, just like little babies were supposed to. I turned to the soccer game again and she made an angry noise.

"Stop staring at him!" she yelled, making a few seventh graders look over, shocked. I frowned.

"I don't know even who he is." I told her. She laughed in my face meanly, and pointed to the boy I'd claimed was a good player.

"Him." she said, smiling. "And you keep your eyes to yourself." She snapped, turning to stare. Ashley and Hannah giggled with Jenna at the idea of this boy, Kyle, and I frowned, nodding. Jenna laughed at me again, over nothing, right before she took her friends' elbows and dragged them over to the soccer game where she started to jump and call for Kyle, who seemed to ignore her. I felt oddly scared of this girl, and tears were threatening to fall over as I sat back down against the tree. I hated this school, I hated these kids and I hated recess.

I wanted to go home.

**A/N: I feel bad for her, but remember, it will get better in a while. Things will look up for her, although I can't tell you what will happen afterwards... People have been telling me that she has to have at least one friend, but remember, kids can be different and they're all just as shy of her as she is of them. Only those nasty girls, Ashley, Jenna and Hannah (sorry if one of those happens to be your name!) want to talk to her because as some have guessed, they_ are_ jealous. Most of the other kids don't know her and she doesn't know them, so they choose to stay with their own little groups instead of talking to her. I remember from my sixth grade year, when we got a new kid, I didn't dislike him, but I also didn't know him and thought it would be weird to just run up and talk to someone that I didn't even know. Let the kids warm up to her first, then maybe she'll get some friends. **

**Review for Chapter 8!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 8**

Upset

**A/N: So here's chapter 8 of DITR Part 2. I'm pleased to say that this one is almost complete, just as Part 1 was near the end as well, since I've just completed Chapter 24 (a sweet chapter!). A lot happens between this chapter and that one though, so there's still a lot left to read in between for my loyal Diamond Followers.**

**Please review and remember, this is how some kids actually are. Review, review, review!**

BPOV

The rest of my day passed much too slowly, and those girls- Jenna, Ashley and Hannah- were meaner and meaner as the day went on. They whispered about me at lunch, glared at me at both recesses, laughed at me when I spelled the bonus word wrong when the teacher asked me to try it anyways and they made sure that the boy they all liked- Kyle- wasn't around to talk to me. They flirted and giggled with him, hugging and bouncing around him like kangaroos all day long, but when he wasn't looking, they glared at me until I was close to tears- something that made them laugh some more. It was awful, and I hated it.

When the time came to finally leave and go home on the bus, I noticed Jenna, Ashley and Hannah were coming on my bus too- something that terrified me. They'd be able to tease me all the way home from school now too, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Hey Bella!" called Jenna, waiting a few feet away. I glanced over, scared of this girl.

"How do you spell 'loser'?" she asked, laughing like a hyena afterwards. I felt tears coming and I turned around right as the bus came and I sat right up front again, trying not to cry. The bus driver frowned when Jenna, Ashley and Hannah sat down in the seat behind mine, making me frown and slide down the seat sadly. The driver looked right at me in his mirror and smiled happily.

"Do you still have the sheets I gave you this morning?" he asked kindly. I nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." I said, making him smile. The girls behind me let out loud giggles at my words and I huffed, not liking them at all. I looked forwards as the driver began to drive, watching me every few seconds.

"Yes sir!" said Hannah, her voice high and mocking as she made fun of me again. I hated her.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, making Ashley snort with laughter.

"Why should we?" she asked, looking me over. I ignored her and the driver looked up, seeing Ashley bent over the seat, bugging me.

"Ashley, leave her alone and sit down." He said curtly, making Ashley scowl. I felt nervousness creeping back up as she sat down and they all kicked the seat instead- something the bus driver couldn't see. I sat up in the seat and watched over the driver's shoulder as he drove, coming up to my driveway first since the girls behind me got off at a babysitters or something instead of their house. The girls all snickered loudly when I got off the bus, walking quickly.

"Bye!" called the driver, making me turn and wave, even if my smile was false. Jenna made sure she snickered through the window again before she left, and I felt tears pooling. What had I ever done to those girls? Nothing, and they hated me. I was a stupid freak, and I knew it as I ran down the driveway, coming to my house quickly. I'd never been so glad to see it before, and as soon as I reached the door, I saw all the cars in the drive. Everyone was home now- dad too- and they would all know I was upset the moment Jasper did. I groaned quietly and flung the front door open, watching as mom and Rosalie came forwards with smiles on their faces, looking full of questions.

"Hi honey." Said mom kindly, making me turn my angry look on her. Why was she so happy? Was she glad those girls hated me? I looked at Rosalie the same way and she stopped smiling, looking very upset, very fast. I had no homework tonight so I threw my bag roughly into the corner, hoping everything was broken now and shoved past mom and Rose, going to the stairs in the living room. To my horror, the entire family was in there, watching me carefully as I groaned and shoved past Edward on the stairs, running into my bedroom and slamming the door, not letting anyone in.

* * *

CPOV

We all heard the loud school bus pulling up to the end of our drive, letting Bella off from her first day at school. I smiled a bit as I heard her footsteps running up the driveway and Esme and Rosalie dashed over to the door to meet her, wanting to know how her first day went. As soon as they were gone, Jasper cringed and looked out the front window.

"She's upset." He said sadly, making me frown and sigh. School would take some getting used to on her part, and I knew how sensitive Bella was to everything. I watched as my daughter flew up the drive, angry and sad with tears pooling in her big brown eyes as she flung the front door open bodily.

"Hi honey." I heard Esme say kindly to her, even though Bella was evidently upset. I heard her distinct huff and she threw her backpack at the wall before she stormed into the living room, tears ready to fall. She literally shoved Edward aside on the stairs and stomped up them at her quickest speed, going to her room and slamming her door sadly. I knew she wasn't trying to be bad right now, but she was upset, so that fuelled her "kitten temper", as Edward liked to call it. Edward stared up the stairs for a moment before he looked at me.

"What was that?" he asked, looking rather stunned. I sighed.

"That was an upset preteen girl." I said, making him frown in distress. Rosalie came into the room and stared at Edward on the stairs before she sat down with an indignant huff beside Emmett, who hugged her gently.

"I knew she should have stayed home." She said, turning her angry stare on me instead. I felt bad too, but she needed to learn about life with her own species.

"She needs this." I said firmly, stopping Rosalie's ranting. Esme came closer to me too and sat down beside me, looking sad and unamused.

"Who said something to her?" demanded Edward, looking angry. Over the past five years, he'd grown very protective of Bella.

"They're just kids, Edward." I told him, thinking of the kids she'd be learning with.

"Well someone did something!" he yelled, not pleased at all. I stared at him for a moment before I stood up.

"Sit down." I ordered firmly, knowing he was about to throw a famous fit like he usually did when something went wrong.

"No!" he cried indignantly.

"Now _you're_ sounding like the upset preteen girl. Sit down Edward." I said firmly, offending him. He sighed and moved to his piano bench, perching himself on it before I called him a girl again.

"Who upset her?" he asked, calmer than before.

"How should he know?" snapped Rosalie, just as agitated as he was. Edward sighed and looked around to Alice, who frowned.

"I don't know." She admitted, making Edward huff and stand back up, looking at the stairs. We could all hear the tears up there now, and I glanced at him, knowing he'd interrogate the poor girl until she was even more upset now that he wanted to know.

"Sit." I ordered, making him sit back down. I stood up instead.

_I'll go. You stay here and please don't make a scene,_ I thought, making him frown indignantly.

"Fine." He said, looking at me. I nodded and walked towards the stairs as I thought of what could have happened to make her so upset.

Had someone at school said something nasty to her? Had they found out she had been abused as a child and made fun of her for it? Had they decided that she was a good candidate for classroom jokes or something of that nature? Had the teacher singled her out in class and made her answer a question? Has she simply been overwhelmed by the whole idea of school and what it entailed? Was she so overwhelmed that she was having some sort of meltdown in her bedroom? My head was reeling with questions and scenarios- none of them pretty. Bella was upset, and I wasn't having that for another moment.

I walked loudly and slowly to let her know I was coming, and as I approached the third floor, her tears were getting louder and louder. I heard the debate starting downstairs on whether or not to send Jasper up with me to force her to calm down, or whether we should wait until I had tried first.

"Wait." I said, deciding for them. There was a general assent, and soon, I was on the third floor, right in the middle of Edward and Bella's rooms. I walked up to the door Bella was behind and I looked carefully at the wooden door, remembering distinctly when Rosalie broke it down and terrified her into thinking her father was back to get her. I sighed and knocked loudly on the door right before I marched inside, ready to comfort and soothe.

**A/N: So there's come Carlisle-ness for all of you crazy doctor fans! Bella's mad, and so is Edward apparently, since Carlisle called him a hormonal girl... lol. Poor Bella... but things will look up eventually.**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 9**

Soothe

**A/N: Chapter 9 of DITR Part 2... Almost complete people! Once it is, it will be just like any other completely written story of mine (like Little Nurse)- you set the pace for updates with reviews. The faster they come in, the faster I get incentive to do the final edit and upload!**

**Yes, Bella is stubborn. I found her stubborn in the series too, especially since in Twilight, she pursued Edward's secret. I would have behaved the same way as she is right now, and just remember, she's willing to do anything to get out of going to school. Like any normal kid, she'll play all her cards before she gives up.**

**REVIEW!!!**

BPOV

As soon as my bedroom door opened, I slammed it shut and threw myself onto my bed, not bothering to take my coat off right now. I hated those girls, I hated school, and I never wanted to go back there if Ashley, Hannah and Jenna would be there too. I cried loudly, knowing my entire family could hear me as loud as if I was shouting it in their ears, right before I heard Edward yelling.

"Well someone did something!" he yelled, sounding mad. I cried louder than ever knowing that he was mad now too- and at me, most likely. I cried and cried thinking of all the nasty things those girls did at school, and why they did them.

Had I accidentally offended them or something? Had I said something wrong to make them so mad? Did they think I was rude because I didn't talk much to them? Did they think I was stupid and slow because I got that spelling question wrong? Did they think I wanted to flirt with that soccer boy- Kyle? Did they know that I was hiding a secret from them all- one that would make them call me as a crazy psychopath if they found out? Did they know who my family was, and did someone offend them from here or something? My head was spinning with questions and I cried, feeling stupid and embarrassed about it.

Eleven year olds shouldn't cry like babies over school. I should be better than this and just suck it up. All kids got called names at some point right? Someone was bound to not like me, no matter how hard I tried. Even though I knew it was normal for kids to be nasty sometimes, I still felt sad and scared of them, especially after their mean words. They reminded me wholly of Charles Swan- my supposed father. I knew dad was my father now, but that horrid man had been my parent for six years- and he was bad at it. He was hurtful, and I remembered the day Rosalie found me and took me to dad and Emmett at the hospital. He'd broken my arm, and I was only six! No matter how scared I was of him, I would always be mad, knowing that he'd had the nerve to break a six year old girl's arm- his daughter's arm. It was horrible, and I still cried when I heard stories from other people on the news or something like that. I knew what that felt like, and the idea of hurting the little kids I'd seen at school today was disgusting. Ashley, Jenna and Hannah reminded me of my old father and his nasty words and hitting- so I was even more scared of what they could do if they wanted to. There were three of them and one of me…

There was a loud knock on my door, and I cried steadily as it opened.

Dad came inside, peeking his head in before he marched right on in, closing my door behind him. I knew it was him even without looking since he always peeked in before he came in- not like Alice or Rosalie. Rose knocked and came in, Alice just barged in, while mom and the boys all waited for me to answer before they came in. Dad always looked first to make sure I was ok before storming in- so unlike Alice.

"Bella." Said dad, calm and gentle as always. I ignored him and cried, feeling the wet spot on my blue bedspread as the tears soaked through. My eyes and nose were probably red already, and he saw it when he moved to the other side of my bed, looking at me closely.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked carefully, sitting beside me. I cried and ignored that too. No matter how much I loved my dad, it was his fault that I had to go to that dumb school in the first place, and I was mad at him for it.

"Honey." He said, sounding upset. I let out a wail, not wanting him to be mad like Edward was now. I hated people being mad at me, and they all knew it. I wanted people to like me, even if I was the weirdo freak kid with a vampire family. I felt dad slide his arms under me to unzip my jacket before he took it off of my limp arms, tossing it aside. Alice's designer outfit was exposed now, and he patted my back gently, not speaking for a moment. He sighed and stood up before he walked around to my other side and felt my wet socks from the rain, right before he peeled them off and tossed them into the laundry. He sat down and put on another dry pair and waited for me to stop crying- something that never came. He waited quietly for a good ten minutes before he slipped his arms under me and lifted me as easily as if I were one of my old dolls that sat on my shelf. He watched me through his old, golden eyes before he spoke, sounding very sad. He stopped me from trying to flop down on my pillows and scooted up closer to me, sitting right up on my bed with me. When he was so close, I just had to hug him, and I squeezed his rock hard middle as hard as I could, not caring that it really hurt me instead of comforted me. He frowned, knowing that I would get a bruise if I kept that up and loosened my arms for me.

"Careful honey." He said gently, hugging me back softly. His hugs were so firm all the time, and I knew he really meant them. He hugged me and mom the most, and I loved him for it. I sniffed and smelled his sweet smell, liking the memories it brought back. That smell always reminded me that I was safe if he was here, and I always would be, as long as he stayed.

"Daddy." I said, trying to stop my angry, sad tears. He looked at me, knowing I almost never called him 'daddy' anymore. He patted my back and brushed a stray hair out of my face while he watched me.

"Tell me what happened." He said, sounding gentle and kind. I coughed gently and he waited until I spoke.

"They're so mean." I said, crying again. He sighed and watched me very closely as he decided what to say.

"I'm sure they'll be nicer tomorrow." He said gently. I froze. He was making me go back?

"I have to go back!?" I cried, sounding as sad as I was sure I looked. He sighed and nodded, looking at me. I let out a sad wail and flopped out of his hug, not wanting him to hug me anymore. How could he send me back there with those awful girls? They all hated me, and frankly, I hated them too, so keeping me here would make everyone happy.

"Bella." Said dad, sounding firm and sad at the same time.

"I'm not going back." I said through the tears, right before the flood came and I let them all out, feeling awful now. Dad waited a few moments on my bed before he picked me back up and hugged me again, firm enough so I couldn't escape.

"Yes you are." He said gently, kissing my cheek. I frowned and the tears continued to fall, knowing he wanted me to be hated at that school. He wanted those kids to hate me, and he was glad they did.

"You want them to hate me." I accused, making him frown and stare.

"I do not." He told me firmly, making me believe him in an instant.

"Please?" I asked, knowing it was useless.

"Why do they hate you?" he asked, sounding sceptical.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"Well, were you polite and nice?" he asked. Manners mattered a lot to dad, and I nodded.

"They don't like me." I said sadly, frowning. "I don't know what I did to them."

"Well, give them time honey. They'll come around." He assured. I shook my head firmly.

"They will." He told me, making me sniffle and cry. He waited until the angry tears were gone before he watched me for a moment.

"Once they get used to you, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." He said. I shook my head again.

"Those girls hate me." I told him, not crying anymore. He frowned.

"Which girls?" he asked me, sounding a little mad.

"Ashley, Jenna and Hannah." I told him, feeling tears come at their names.

"Well, find someone else to talk to besides Jenna, Ashley and Hannah." Dad said, sounding angry with those girls who'd tormented me.

"They won't let me!" I cried, hugging him again. "I watched a soccer game at recess and they told me not to flirt with some kid who was playing! I didn't even know him!" I said, sad that they'd think that of me.

"Sweetheart, if those girls don't like you, then it's their loss. Find someone who will be your friend, and you'll enjoy school much more that way." He said.

"No one will like me." I told him firmly, knowing it was the truth.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm the new weird kid." I told him. "And I didn't know how to spell 'dynasty'."

"That doesn't matter." He told me. I nodded in argument and he frowned, looking at me closely.

"Bella, give it a chance." He said pleadingly. I frowned but didn't argue as he smiled.

"Thank you." He said, knowing I wouldn't try and get out of it now, even if I didn't want to go. I sighed and turned around, hugging him properly as he smiled gently at me, letting me sniffle until I felt better, knowing that dad could make me feel better like he'd just done.

"There." He soothed, patting my hair. I nodded and didn't let him go, feeling tired and overwhelmed from my hard day at school.

"Just remember that you're better than them if they have to sink low enough to torment you for fun." He said firmly. I nodded again, closing my eyes. He smiled and sat us up carefully, placing me on my feet. He got up with me and I frowned, but my frown went away when he went to my dresser and took out some pyjamas still with the tags on them, handing them to me. I smiled and he kissed my hair before I scampered into the bathroom and changed my clothes- taking off the stupid bra Alice made me wear. I had no boobs anyways, so why did I need that stupid thing? Alice said it was for confidence and to get used to them, but I thought they were uncomfortable and almost painful. I tossed everything into the laundry basket and took my hair down from Alice's style today, pulling back into a messy bun to keep it out of my face. When I walked back out, I was glad to see that dad was still there, watching me closely.

"There we go." He said, knowing I was comfortable now. I nodded and walked forward for another hug from him. He gave me one happily and I felt happier than I had all day when he walked to my bed with me and sat down, looking at me closely.

"Are you hungry for dinner?" he asked kindly. I shook my head, not hungry at all, so he just smiled and nodded, turning down my bed. It was only about 4:30, but I wanted to relax now that I was home. He smiled at me and sat with me in my bed, letting me snuggle as he turned on the TV and put on Finding Nemo for us to watch- my all time favourite animated movie.

**A/N: Carlisle to the rescue! So, now, imagine Bella/Carlisle daughter/daddy time. I didn't write it since they just watched movies, but still. Aw... You've gotta love our resident doctor.**

**So now that I've updated for all of you, do something nice for me, and review... please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 10**

Again

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 of DITR Part 2. Please, please review for more chapters, especially since there's so many readers, yet only a handful of reviews. Updates will come very quickly when you review, so please, do so. Reviews= chapters, so keep them coming.**

**I've been getting a question a lot lately, so I thought I'd answer here instead: Is Charlie's abuse going to come back in this story? Yes it is. Charlie himself won't ever be back (except maybe in the outtake one shot of his death I promised in part 1), but the after effects are certainly there.**

**REVIEW!**

BPOV

"Bella!" called a small, very familiar pixie's voice beside me. I groaned and rolled over. I was_ not_ ready to get up yet, and I didn't want her bugging me.

"Come on sleepyhead." She teased, poking me in the middle with her cold, small finger. I frowned and cracked my eyes open to glare at my sister, not wanting to get up. I was _not_ ready to go back to school, and I was _not_ ready to wake up either. Why hadn't my alarm gone off?

"Let's go. It's late already, and you need to let me do your hair." She said, moving to my doorway. I thought she was going to leave, and I was appalled and angry when she turned on the light, waking me up instantly.

"Alice!" I complained, making her giggle.

"Rise and shine!" she called in her singsong voice. I groaned again and threw the blankets off of me, already feeling the worry and sadness that came with going to school. Alice watched me as I frowned and got out of bed, looking at her tiredly. She smiled sadly and handed me a pair of jeans and a simple, nice shirt to wear today, with sneakers that she actually approved of. I dressed as slowly as I could, only hurrying when Alice banged on the door, wanting to know if I was dead or something. I was still so tired too, so that made me angry with her when I flung the door open and glared at her, feeling a little tearful.

"Sorry Bella." She said honestly, sitting me down on a stool in the room. On my desk, she had a bunch of styling things. I let her do what she wanted, and soon, she had my hair down, straightened, with some body added in with mousse.

"There." She said, fluffing one part. I smiled sadly and hugged her as a thank you, making her giggle and hug me back. She handed me my backpack and I frowned, feeling the fear I felt yesterday when dad told me I had to go back to school. I had fallen asleep early with him with me, watching Shrek 2 after we'd watched Finding Nemo and Shrek 1. Now, I wished I'd never fallen asleep so it could have made me sick like it usually did if I didn't sleep. Then I wouldn't be getting ready to go to school with those stupid kids.

"Breakfast." Said Alice, taking my hand gently. I frowned and sighed, letting her tug me along as we went downstairs, reaching the kitchen a few moments later. Mom was there, cooking pancakes in a skillet- my favourite food besides pop tarts.

"Hi sweetie." Said mom, dishing out two pancakes for me to eat. I smiled and sighed, picking up the syrup.

"Thanks mom." I said quietly, making her smile and kiss my cheek.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling. I sighed and choked down my pancake, feeling sick as I did. I knew Jasper was staring at me and my feelings, not liking them at all. He sent me a wave of calm and I felt a little more confident than before, letting me finish my food without the threat of puking. He smiled and came closer as mom took my plate and washed it at her incredible speed, just as Jasper stopped his calming. The fear of school came right back and I frowned with Jasper as he watched me, sad and a little discouraged.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me carefully. I looked up at my old teacher and frowned deeply, not wanting to leave.

"Don't make me go." I begged, knowing that between Jasper and Emmett, there was nothing either one of them wouldn't do if I begged. He frowned and sighed, sitting on the stool beside mine.

"Dad said you have to." He said, his voice sad and firm. I felt sadness creep up beside the fear, knowing that Hannah, Ashley and Jenna were all there, waiting for me to come back.

"Please?" I asked quietly, making everyone frown. Alice was right behind him in an instant, looking sad.

"We'll drive you there so we'll leave a little later." She soothed, making me sigh. Jasper nodded and I sniffed, looking at mom pleadingly. If she told dad no, he'd agree with her and let me stay here, even if I knew she didn't want to go against dad on anything.

"Sweetie, when you get home tonight, Edward will be here but we're all going hunting." She told me, sounding sad. No one liked to leave me alone, even for a little while. Emmett and Rose were gone hunting already, and I assumed everyone else was joining them when I left for school- everyone besides Edward.

"Okay." I said, sounding scared and sad to even myself. Mom watched me for a long moment before she smiled and came over, kissing my cheek.

"Just ignore those girls, and you'll be fine. They're just being petty children." she told me. I didn't answer her but returned the hug she gave me before she went to change for hunting. Alice perked up and I frowned as she looked towards the door.

"Dad's back and your bus just passed." She told me. I nodded and suddenly remembered the papers they were supposed to sign. I reached into my bag and handed them to Jasper, who smiled and ran them up to mom with a pen. I turned to Alice.

"Do kids really beat each other up on the bus?" I asked, scared and alarmed. She frowned.

"Who told you that?" she demanded.

"That paper says that if I beat kids up on the bus he can tell me to walk home." I said, telling her the basics of that paper. She giggled.

"No." she said. "Well, I suppose they could, but they wouldn't be able to do much with the driver right there." She soothed.

"Oh." I said, knowing that some kids probably _would _try to beat each other up on the school bus. Alice slipped into a vision and smiled at me moments later, looking towards the stairs.

"We've got to go or you'll be late." She said.

"Who cares?" I mumbled, knowing she heard me.

"The teacher will, and so will dad." She said, sounding regretful. A second later, Jasper was beside me and my paper was back in my bag, signed and folded.

"Come on honey." He said, leading me out. He took mine and Alice's hands and walked us out to the Porsche- the bright yellow car- and sat me in the back before he drove and Alice rode shotgun.

"You'll do just fine." Said Alice, sounding confident. I wasn't sure if she was lying to me or not though, since she was a master of lying. I should have dragged Edward with us too. He'd know if she was lying...

Jasper sped through traffic, and soon, we got there just after my bus had left. I saw the kids all in the yard, and everyone stared at me as I got out of the flashy car, and Jasper appeared beside me.

"Jasper will walk you inside." Said Alice quietly, smiling. I nodded dully and Jasper took my hand gently, leading me into the schoolyard where everyone stared at us. I blushed and Jasper forced me to relax as the kids all stared. I noticed Ashley, Jenna and Hannah staring at me angrily and I shied into Jasper's side, making him put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ignore them." He reminded me, glancing at the three girls who were whispering now. I felt tears springing, but before they could fall, Jasper led me into the school so I could go right into the classroom instead of playing outside as I was supposed to be.

"Bella." Said the teacher, a little shocked when I came in. He smiled and glanced at Jasper, looking a little confused as to why my brother was walking me inside instead of dropping me off outside.

"Mr. Carter." Said Jasper kindly. "Bella's not feeling too well today, so I brought her straight inside instead." He said, making my teacher smile and nod.

"Alright…" he said, looking for a name.

"Jasper Hale, sir." He said, smiling. "I'm her brother." The teacher nodded and let me sit at my desk, looking at the floor.

"Bye honey." Said Jasper kindly, giving me a hug. I frowned and hugged him tightly, wanting him here all day to keep me safe from those girls who hated me.

"Have a good day." He said, waving as he left.

"Bye Jazz." I said, watching sadly as my brother left the room, leaving me alone with my teacher.

"The bell should ring any second now." He said, just as I heard the bell ring and the kids came filing in. He smiled gently at me and walked to the door, greeting the kids as they came in. Jenna, Ashley and Hannah all came in too, glaring at me. I'd once heard the saying "if looks could kill…" and now, I believed it. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead before I met them, if that was possible.

"Alright class!" said Mr. Carter, starting on the day's lesson.

ooOoo

"Last recess, then we'll do some math before home time." Said Mr. Carter, smiling. I sighed, knowing I had to go outside this time. Ever since Jasper told him I wasn't feeling well, he let me stay inside, but this time he had his outside yard duty to do, so he had to bring me outside too.

"Get dressed and wait for the bell." He ordered. I walked over to my in class locker and grabbed my coat, putting it on before I walked outside, right into the drizzle.

"Tell me if you feel sick, and you can go sit with Miss Morrison in the grade 5 room." He told me quietly on the way out. I almost did it, but decided that I'd go out instead, even if those kids were out there. I didn't want to be a baby all day long, so I walked towards the tree I'd been under yesterday and sat down on the driest piece of grass I could find. I waited there, wishing recess was done so I could go home again, where Edward would be waiting. I loved Edward and I loved my family, but neither of them were here right now, and I wanted them to be. I wished I was-

"Listen here." Said a voice in front of me, angry and very mean sounding. I glanced up and felt the sadness come when I saw Jenna, Ashley and Hannah staring- or more like glaring- at me.

"What?" I asked, not trying to sound rude. She squinted at me in her angry way and I felt even more scared than before.

"I saw that boy you came in with." She said, staring. I frowned.

"Jasper?" I asked, thinking of my kind brother.

"He is way too good for you, so you stay away from him." she said forcefully. I stared.

"No." I said, not wanting to have to stay away from Jasper just because some cranky girl told me to.

"Yes." She said, stepping closer. I stood up quickly and watched her.

"He'll love me more than you." She said, confident and sure. I frowned. Would Jasper love this girl- this non freakish girl- more than he loved me? What if she stole Jasper from me, making him like her more? If he liked her more, then Alice would too and so would Rosalie, then Emmett too. After that, mom wouldn't want to make her other kids sad so she'd like Jenna too, then dad would follow. Edward never wanted to upset dad, so he would like her too, then they'd kick me out…

"No he won't." I said, not too sure of myself. She laughed in my face and I frowned at her, knowing she might be right.

"He will." She taunted, thinking of Jasper.

"He's so hot!" cried Hannah, squealing. I frowned, knowing she was very right. Jasper, along with all my brothers were very good looking, and everyone knew it.

"He has a girlfriend." I said. In truth, he and Alice were married, but they couldn't know that.

"So?" said Jenna, sounding disgusted. "He'll leave her for me." She said. What would happen if Jasper left Alice for Jenna? Jenna would live at our house, then Alice would leave… No. No, no, no! I could not let that happen, and Jasper could never meet Jenna… I'd have to do something about that.

"Anyways loser, stay away from him before I have to move you myself." She threatened, smirking as she pranced away, her little posse behind her. I felt cold fear at her words, and soon, I was almost crying again.

_Do not cry at school,_ I thought to myself, biting my lip to keep them back. I watched as the girls who hated me for no reason walked around, giggling and whispering like usual. I jumped and ran for the door when the bell rang, walking past my smiling teacher and right into the classroom, managing to be the first in my seat.

"Now!" said Mr. Carter, sounding ready to teach. "Let's move on to some decimal division, then we'll go from there." He said. I sat down and listened, waiting for home time to come so I could leave this place and never come back. Ever.

**A/N: Now it's time for another challenge!!! Remember from Part 1? Here it is:**

**"Jenna, Ashley and Hannah are big, huge, *insert words/profanities of choice*, and I, *insert penname here*, think they should *insert nasty scenario here*."**

**Send it in via review and the next chapter will have some of the best ones mentioned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 11**

Run

**A/N: OMC it's Edward! I know many of you have been demanding him back, so here he is! (Cue Hallelujah chorus!)... Seriously though, this is something that also occured in real life, except that Edward wasn't really there... it was her big brother instead... I think she wishes Edward was the one there, but oh well... make do with what you have... lol.**

**Review, since you did so well last chapter with the insulting adjectives for Jenna, Ashley and Hannah... Here's three that really stuck out, even though they were all freakishly awesome:**

**Jenna, Ashley and Hannah are big, huge, ugly biyatches in training, and I,  
Twilighter123, think they should go visit Emmett after Bella tells him how  
mean they were to him. And after Jasper does a little bit of tweaking n  
Emmett's emotions so he's felling mean. Then Emmett should take them with him  
to meet his favorite grizzly bear...**

**Jenna, Ashley and Hannah are big, huge, fish brained, gargoyle faced female  
dogs, and I, Alice'sGrandTheftAuto, think they should get attacked by bunnies  
at school and then be dumped in a giant deep fryer.**

**Jenna, Ashley and Hannah are big, huge, evil concentrated children of the  
devil and I, Adrianna, think they should trip and fall into a 3 foot pile of  
moose dung with their mouths open.**

**REVIEW PLEASE FOR MORE CHAPTERS! THIS PART IS ALMOST COMPLETE!!!**

EPOV

It was almost three o' clock now, and almost time for Bella to come home. I knew she would be mad again because of those infantile children she was forced to learn with, and I was fully prepared to calm her down as best I could. I knew I would be needed, since Alice told me that they had taunted her at recess again, although she could see nothing of the outcome on my end. I knew Bella wasn't sure what to do about those kids and she was undecided, making Alice's visions hazy.

Bella's school bus came and stopped at the end of the drive, letting her out. I heard her fumbling footsteps storming down the path as she stumbled and careened her way down here, right when I heard the angry tears. I could faintly smell them too, making me sigh. Time to defuse the kitten temper again…

The door flew open, making me wince as it rebounded on its hinges and slammed shut again, letting Bella inside. I heard her sniffle and hurl her schoolbag at the wall again in her rage, flying past me and up the stairs, her brown eyes filled with scared, angry tears. She looked at me briefly and frowned, dashing up to her room and slamming the door before she started to do something up there. I was horribly torn. Should I go up and comfort her or should I stay down and let her wait it out and cool off on her own? I was so bad with these things, even if I _could _calm her down easily, when I wanted to. I never knew how to approach her when she was like this, and I wanted Rosalie or Alice to come back. Even Emmett would be better than I was with dealing with her tears calmly, and everyone knew it.

Bella's temper ensued and I decided to wait a few minutes so I wouldn't embarrass her by showing up in her room when she was sad and angry. I waited and sat down on the couch, turning on the news station until I knew it was safe to go up there and find out what had happened to make her so mad like this. I watched as the reporter told me about a robbery in Juneau as Bella continued to bang around upstairs, angry and sad. I listened closely as I heard her tears increase as she continued whatever she was doing. It didn't sound destructive so I wasn't concerned about that, even though her tears were disconcerting. I listened closely to the sounds coming from her bedroom, wondering what she was doing up there to make so much noise. Crying, I expected. Banging and rustling- not so much. What was she doing up there?

"Bella?" I called, loud enough for her to hear. She ignored me and moved faster, the rustling picking up in speed and haste. I frowned and decided it was time to figure out what she was doing up there, even if it would anger the hormonal preteen girl. I loved that girl, and if she was upset, I could help.

"Bella?" I called, walking up the stairs at a fast human pace, knowing my speed would only make her angrier since I was "using my stupid powers" to get to her. She stopped moving when I knocked, and I was confused.

"Can I come in?" I asked gently, knowing that if she was changing or something, I couldn't simply walk in.

"No!" she cried, hasty and sad. I frowned at the oddly direct defiance and stood outside, not knowing what to do with her.

"Please?" I asked again, hearing her activities start back up with more tears.

"Leave me alone Edward." She said, sounding panicked. I frowned deeply and tried the doorknob, finding it jammed.

"Bella." I said sternly, knowing she knew how we felt about her locking us out.

"Go away." She said firmly, sounding very sad. I refused and soon, I knew she would let me in.

"Bella let me in there right now." I said firmly, starting to get scared. What was she doing that I couldn't see?

"Edward!" she cried, exasperated. I ignored that and tried the doorknob again, shocked when I heard her storm over and remove the chair from under it, unable to openly defy any of us. I nodded and my small success and opened her door, getting the shock of my existence.

Her entire room was a mess- clothes and various necessities scattered all about the room, two bags out on her bed. She had clothes and her toiletries in one of them, while her books and music folder filled the other small one. I stared as she appeared before me, her jacket in her hands as she stared at me, her brown eyes wild and tearful.

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I even wanted to know. The minds of females had always been different to me, and this was the one I couldn't read. I'd never fully understood what went on in that intelligent mind of hers, and it showed with my awkwardness here. She was the only one who could make me at all awkward with conversation, and I loved her more for it.

"Nothing." She said, zipping her clothing bag. I stared. Was she going someplace? To answer my question, she flew at me and hugged me tightly around the middle, her small, human arms hugging as hard as she could. I hugged her back, feeling her odd warmth through the clothing and smiled to myself at how different she was.

"I'll miss you." She mumbled into my shirt, making me frown. Where did she think she was going?

"What?" I asked, confused. She kissed my middle and let me go, making me let her go too.

"Where are you going?" I asked, seeing her sad face.

"Away." She said simply. When had this been decided? I didn't remember anyone telling me that Bella was going on a trip of some sort… Wait. Was she running away?

"Bella." I said firmly. "Tell me where you're going."

"Away!" she shouted, tears starting up again. I stared as she began to rant, shocking me.

"I can't let her find Jasper!" she cried, shocking and confusing me. Jasper?

"If Jenna finds him, he'll leave Ali and she'll move out, then Rose will go too and Emmett will go with her, then mom and dad then you!" she shouted at me. I stared at the raging girl and frowned, knowing she was planning on running away.

"Then, I'll go and no one will be able to tell her where we live, Alice can keep Jasper and I'm never going to school again." she said firm and resolute.

"Bella Marie." I scolded. "Are you running away?" I demanded, forcing myself to be calm. Tears sprang into her eyes as she stared at me for a moment and refused to answer that.

"You are." I accused, cursing myself for my lack of action before. She was packed to leave and run away- not that she'd ever get very far- and I had been too blind to notice.

"Move." She ordered rudely, grabbing both bags and her jacket. I refused to budge from her doorway, and to my shock, she managed to sneak around me and dash down the stairs, nearly falling on her face. I frowned and chased her down, grabbing her around the middle as she made a run for the front door.

"Bella." I said. "You are not running away." She started to cry, and I felt like shit, but too bad. She was not running away.

"Yes I am!" she screamed at me, trying vainly to pry my iron fingers off of her. I frowned and shook my head firmly, knowing her attempts to throw me off were in vain, and she knew it too.

"Honey, you're not leaving." I told her, reaching down with my free arm to take her bags away. She frowned and her face crumpled pitifully as she nodded defiantly and tried to grab her bag back. She cried when I tossed them out of her reach and undid her jacket, sliding it off. It was wet from the rain outside, but I tossed it on top of her bags anyways, taking her boots away next. She submitted with tears of anger and frustration, and I turned her around slowly, watching as she cried. I hugged her gently and picked her up carefully, walking towards the couch, where I sat us both down and let her cry a wet spot into my shirt, knowing how upset she was.

"You can't run away." I told her sadly, angry that she would even think of doing that. She cried and cried, nodding her agreement. I sighed in relief as I patted her back.

"Why would you do that in the first place?" I asked, knowing that was unlike her. School was taking its toll, and I wanted to let her stay home instead.

"They hate me…" she said, trailing off in more bitter tears that upset me to hear. She cried some more and I frowned, letting her cry if she wanted to. She'd feel better soon, and she needed this.

"Shh." I soothed, knowing she'd cry anyways. I watched her closely as the shock and sadness set in at what she was prepared to do. Would she really go to such lengths to avoid her classmates? I listened to her tears just as the thoughts of my family assaulted me all at once, panicked and worried. Alice was louder than anyone else, having seen what Bella was about to do, with Rosalie and Esme right behind. The boys were shocked and alarmed with Carlisle appalled and definitely worried about the motives behind her choice. Before I could warn Bella, the door flew open and slammed again as the family entered, startling the tearful girl on my lap. Alice careened in first and caught sight of Bella, sighing in relief as she knew she was safe. Bella stared in shock with her red, tearful eyes as Alice eyed her bags, sad and slightly angry.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Alice, coming forward. The rest of the family appeared right behind her and Rosalie marched forward, going into her usual protective and possessive mode instantly. Bella wormed out of Alice's hug and stared at her angrily, obviously not liking something. Alice was taken aback at the enraged expression on Bella's face as she burst into new tears and jumped up, looking around wildly. Alice stopped her and Bella lashed out angrily, shocking all of us as she whacked Alice roughly on the arm, stopping to try and pry the pixie's iron grip off of her. Carlisle looked more dumbstruck than ever before and Esme merely looked stunned.

"You see everything!" she screamed as Alice tried to stop her anger. Jasper stepped forward and that only made her angrier, forcing her to cry even more. Alice let her go as Bella stared her down, obviously beyond angry with Alice's sight. It was true, Alice did see almost everything, and now, Bella was mad.

"Bella…" said Alice, sounding upset. Alice hated it when people resented or hated her gift, and she loved Bella so it was that much worse.

"No!" screamed Bella, absolutely certain she was right, which she was. She ripped away from Alice and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door for the millionth time in the past three days. The door was getting its fair share of slamming, especially since she'd never so much as stomped before this school business.

We all listened as the tears started up from her bedroom, sad and angry with the entire family of vampires that cared for her.

**A/N: So yes, Bella tried to run away to get away from Jenna and to protect Jasper from Jenna's percieved "charm". Remember that Bella is easily influenced and starves for normality- she wants to fit in with the crowd, and being singled out like she is isn't helping her in the confidence department. I remember my own sixth grade year and how the "popular" girls always had a strange influence over people- being able to intimidate and scare you for no reason other than that everyone knew them. **

**Also, please remember that I warned you that Bella isn't a perfect child, and she will have her temper tantrums just as often as the next kid. I refuse to write her as a cliché Mary Sue, so don't shoot me for making her mad. She does have a temper, and she does let it loose every so often. She is angry, she deserves to let it out every now and then. Also, most eleven year olds would have done something similar when faced with something like this, and I'm just trying to keep her as real as possible.**

**Review and chapter 12 will come much faster.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 12**

Essay

**A/N: I just realized that this is a short chapter while I was editing, so I'll post it now, even if it's late. You WILL get another update later on though, so don't panic and think this is the only update. I know it's short. So sue me.**

**Another EPOV for you, so enjoy it before Bella comes back. Yes, as some of you have previously stated, she IS being irrational when she thinks that Jasper would leave Alice for Jenna, but she has issues with trust and confidence, as any girl with a history of abuse would. She is, in my mind, quite realistic, and I'm glad you're on the same page when it comes to her behaviour. **

**I should send you all thank you cards: "Thanks for supporting the hormonal, tantrum-prone Bella! We appreciate the support!" lolz. Consider them sent, if you were one who didn't bite my head off for writing her like she is.**

**I know its short, but please review my itty bitty Edward chapter just the same. Babies are small and we don't ignore them, do we? Didn't think so. So please, give my short chapter some love...**

EPOV

Bella stormed off to her bedroom angrily and right as the tears started up, I caught the shocked and sad thoughts of my family. They were all staring at either the bags she'd hastily packed or the stairs where she disappeared.

"_What happened?" _thought Esme, looking quite scared at the moment as her daughter wept upstairs. I sighed and looked at her, not really knowing myself.

"I went up there and she was packed." I said simply, making her frown. "She yelled something about us leaving and how Jasper couldn't meet some girl." I said, remembering her hysterical, cryptic messages. Esme stared.

"She thinks we'll leave her?" demanded Esme, incredulous. I frowned and shrugged, not knowing what to think of this. She cried bitterly upstairs, obviously angry with Alice for seeing everything she did, and I didn't particularly blame her. As thankful as they were that Alice had seen this even if I already knew, it was frustrating for Bella to not be able to do a single thing without her protective sister knowing about it.

"What did she say?" asked Esme, wanting to piece this together. Everyone listened.

"If Jasper meets someone, he'll leave Alice, then Alice will move out so Rose and Em will follow. You'll go after them and Carlisle too, then I'll leave." I said, confused. I had no idea what went on in that absurd mind of hers, and it was times like this one that I wished I could see into her head.

"Why would she try and run?" demanded Esme, sad and confused. In her mind, she couldn't understand that her baby could try and leave her without a second thought, even if her reasoning was irrational. Esme was a sensitive person, and we all knew how Bella's desire to leave would affect her.

"She's still here." Soothed Carlisle, coming around to hug his wife. She nodded and leaned into his front, letting him hold her up sadly. He kissed her head and we all fell silent as the tears continued from upstairs, bitter and angry.

"Alice?" asked Rose, looking at Alice carefully. Alice smiled and shook her head.

"She won't do it again." she said, appeasing Esme and Rose. I was relaxed too, knowing that the absurd notion wasn't part of her plan anymore.

"Good." Said Rose decisively, making me sigh. Bella continued to cry upstairs, upset by whatever those girls had said to her today. I wanted to do something about their childish behaviour when I reminded myself that they _were _children- silly, petty children who were in dire need of a maturity boost.

"Edward go up there." Said Esme, sounding worried. I nodded and made my way to the stairs, walking slowly and loudly in a vain attempt to alert her of my coming.

I left the rest of my waiting family downstairs and walked upstairs, hearing the crying increase in volume. Bella didn't cry too often, but her tears were hardwired to her temper, and that made her emotional when she was mad or embarrassed. I walked right up to her closed door and knocked loudly. I knew she heard me, but she ignored my knocking and let me open it myself. I walked in and frowned, seeing her there.

She was sprawled on her bed, all spread out and haphazard, crying giant, heaving sobs into her blankets, making me know how mad she really was. I knew Alice had angered her with the sight, and that didn't help her predicament at all. I walked over to her bed and sat down, patting her back gently as she cried.

"Bella." I said, upset by how worked up she was. She cried and completely ignored me again, even if the tears slowed slightly. I smiled at my effect on her and she started to relax, right before I rubbed soothing circles on her back, which was the only part of her I dared to touch. She sniffled and let the tears run out, but she didn't move as she got a handle on herself, stopping her tears.

"There." I soothed, not caring that she was pointedly ignoring me. My presence obviously had some sort of effect on her, and I was all the happier for it. She sniffled and shuddered with the aftermath of her tears and it saddened me to see her so worked up- again. She had been so stressed lately with all the sudden school business, and it was upsetting to all of us. She never behaved like she had been lately, and I knew it was because she was being forced into something she didn't want to do.

"Bella?" I asked, hesitant and careful. She looked up at me with tearful, red eyes, making me frown. She sat herself up and stared at me for a moment, looking me over before she decided I was worthy of a hug, making me smile.

"Sorry." She whispered, sounding sad and ashamed. I shook my head and hugged her back, relishing her odd warmth. Bella's heat always fascinated me, especially since I tended to avoid physical contact with any other humans unless it was absolutely necessary. She rested her cheek on me, looking sad and very tired. I watched her as she started to nod off, her tiredness and tears getting to her before she could get a hold of herself.

"Are you hungry?" I asked gently, making her shake her head. I knew she was supposed to eat, but I wouldn't make her right now if she didn't want to.

"Homework?" I asked. She frowned and nodded.

"Math and English." She said sadly, sounding put out. I watched as she watched me and fell right asleep, not a care in the world after that. I smiled gently as her heart rate and breathing slowed dramatically, letting me know just how tired she really was. Crying, spoiled escape plans and early mornings didn't bode well with most kids- and she was no exception. I sighed and lifted her with one arm, being very gentle as I pulled her sheets down. Alice could come and change her later, when I wasn't there to see it. I smiled as she slept and glanced at her backpack on the floor, moving over to it. I grabbed her math and English she had to do, and walked to her desk, opening the school book. I almost laughed at the work they were forced to do, and noted she had some division and a short essay to write. I smiled and read the questions, looking at them all carefully.

I debated about it for a moment and decided that it would be better than waking her up, so I started from scratch on her essay, using her outline and imitated her chicken scratch writing almost perfectly, writing her a correct, age appropriate essay that would get her a perfect grade. I was pleased with it and put it away before doing all her math in one minute, putting that back too. I smiled to myself at my small success and put her schoolbag away, moving to her bed. Before I got too far, Alice came in, kicking me out mentally so she could change her into her pyjamas.

I walked out and waited for Alice to be done with her before I walked back inside, seeing Bella in a pair of pyjamas with her hair tousled and unkempt now that she was sleeping.

"Good essay." Said Alice with a wink, walking out of the room and leaving me with Bella, letting me watch her sleep as I always did. I walked over and laid down beside her in her large bed, observing the phenomenon that never failed to amuse and astonish me. She slept on, not caring that I watched her in her slumber, tired and unhappy in her sleep while she breathed and mumbled sometimes, amusing me to no end.

**A/N: Yes, Edward did her homework for her... and he did it well, I daresay. I had to make Edward help her since he's been neglected lately and so many wanted him to step in. **

**On a completely different note, someone mentioned that I should make something drastic happen at school to make the Cullens regret it. Well, I couldn't pass up that suggestion, and I'm pleased (or not so pleased, depending on how you see it) to say that that chapter has been done for a while, so when Ch. 22 roles around, expect the DRAMA to spike...**

**Please review my baby sized, 1350 word chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 13**

Powers

**A/N: So as promised, here's the next chapter of Part 2....**

**Yes, Bella was M-A-D. I would have been too, and I'm glad no one bit my head off for portraying her that way. Now, Rosalie will TRY and talk to her about yesterday, but as with most preteen girls, it probably won't go over so well...**

**Review for faster updates!!!**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the loud blaring of my alarm clock right in my ear. When did I fall asleep? I frowned and thought back to yesterday… Oh. I had tried to run away, then Alice's stupid sight stopped me since she saw everything. That's it. I frowned and refused to get out of my bed. Maybe they'd think I was sick and let me stay home…

"Bella." Said a voice outside my door. I frowned and didn't look over as Rosalie came inside, looking at me closely. I stayed in my bed and she went to turn my alarm off, since I wasn't doing it myself. The room went really quiet and I sighed, knowing she was coming in for a chat with me like she usually did when I was mad about something. Rose was a good person to talk with since she was the first one I met from my family, and I loved her differently than the others.

"Honey, can I talk to you?" she asked. I didn't look at her, and I didn't speak to her either even when I saw her frown a little and come over to take my blankets away. When she did, I tried to hold onto them, but I knew it was pointless since she was super strong. I frowned when she did and before she could try to talk it out with me, I walked to my closet and pulled out some old clothes that would have made Alice mad. I put them on in the bathroom and brushed my hair, knowing I looked worse than I usually did. I had to wash my face too, especially since I had been crying last night. I hated crying, but I always did it, even when I didn't want to. I walked back out into my room and ignored Rosalie who was watching me before I grabbed my bag and left her in there alone.

I knew she was following me when I went downstairs, where mom was in the kitchen. I walked right past her too and didn't talk to anyone as I went and tossed my bag by the door and sat down in an armchair, so no one could sit beside me and try to make me talk to them. They always did that- Rosalie and dad especially, and I was secretly glad dad was working so he couldn't try to go all doctor mode on me. Rosalie came into the room with Em behind her, but she stared at me in shock. I'd never ignored her or just left her alone before, and she wasn't happy with me. Emmett stared at me as well, making me angrier than I was before, and then Jasper poked in, knowing I was mad. I hated that my family could do weird things that normal people couldn't do, and I wanted to tell them all to flip off. If I did that, knew dad would have found out and then I would have been in big trouble, but I really wanted to do it. Rosalie should just leave me alone and let me stay here so that Jenna, Ashley and Hannah couldn't find me and do something to Jasper like they were planning. Jasper would never drive me to school ever again, if I had anything to say about it. Jasper knew I was even madder now, so he frowned and left, making me a bit happier. Emmett started to frown and come closer to me, but I glared at him and he backed off, not liking that he'd made me mad.

"Bella, dear, what would you like for breakfast?" called mom from the kitchen. I frowned.

"I'm not hungry mom." I said, angry and sad. She poked in, frowning at me since dad always made me eat breakfast.

"You need to eat something." She said, frowning again. I shook my head and she stared at me, knowing I was never like this.

"Yes honey." She argued. With that, I huffed and stood up, walking towards the door. I snatched up my schoolbag and walked right out the front door, rather proud of myself for not letting them all make me do whatever I didn't want to do. Mom opened the door and watched me leave, shocked and alarmed as I stormed down the path towards the end of my drive, right where my bus would come and pick me up. I also knew I didn't have my lunch with me, so I wouldn't eat that either. I didn't care anymore, and I didn't think my family should either. The rain started as soon as I was waiting, and I still had over twenty minutes before my bus got here, so I sat myself down on a dry spot and picked up some rocks I saw there, and tossed them out towards the road. I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to throw rocks at anything, and I did it anyways, throwing them at the trees on the other side of the road. I didn't throw them when there were cars around, but when there were none, I threw them as hard as I wanted.

Why was my family so different from normal families? Why did they get stupid powers that no one else got? I hated when Alice saw things she shouldn't or Edward broke into everyone's heads to find out what people said. Jasper got annoying too when he could stop you from feeling mad or sad whenever he wanted to, since normal people felt their own feelings, not what Jasper wanted you to feel. It made me so mad sometimes that my sister saw every little thing I did. Normal people could get away with certain things, but not me. Alice saw everything I did, everything that would happen and everything I tried to keep a secret from her, and it was very, very annoying. Who was she to be able to see me running away like that, even when I didn't want her to? Why should I not be able to do what other kids did just because Alice saw me? Nothing could surprise her either, and it sucked.

Then there was Jasper. Sure, he was good whenever you felt sad or something, but sometimes, he did it just to be annoying, and it bugged me. Why should he get to use powers to make me mad at Emmett when Em didn't do anything? I thought that Jasper was supposed to let us feel whatever we wanted to and only stop of it bothered him. If I was happy, making me mad wouldn't make him more comfortable, and I knew it for a fact. Jasper hated it when people were sad or mad, since he felt it all too. Wouldn't a calm person be better for him than an angry person?

Edward and his mind reading was the only thing that didn't affect me too much. For some reason, he couldn't see in my head and I was glad for it, even if I thought he was lying sometimes. The thing he could do though, was see in everyone else's heads for things that happened to me or things I said. It was embarrassing to know that Edward knew when you got your period, only because Alice saw it beforehand. I thought he needed to keep out of people's heads and let people live their lives without having him in their heads. People should get privacy when they wanted it, and he didn't help with that.

On top of all that, my family was weird. They all ran fast, they could all smell weird things, they all drank blood, they were all hard, they were all pale, they all had golden eyes and they were all perfect. Even if I did run away, they wouldn't call the cops like a normal family. They would have sniffed me out and found me wherever I was before they dragged me home and told me off for running. I hated that they did things like that, even if it was just how they were. They had no right to just go out and find someone because they could _smell _them. That was weird.

Everyone, even Alice could carry me someplace I didn't want to go, and it wasn't fair. She was the size of a pixie, and she should never be able to carry anyone, much less me. I'd caught her carrying Emmett one time, and it made me realize just how strong she was. She could carry anything she wanted to, and I knew nothing could stop her. If Alice was that strong, I didn't even want to think about how strong Emmett was. He would have been able to carry most people without his super strength, and with it, he was like the new version of the Incredible Hulk or something like that. He was massive, and I knew he could do what he wanted.

So I sat there, on the ground right as my bus came around the corner and picked me up, letting me on to sit in my front seat with those three girls right behind me, giggling the whole way to school.

**A/N: So crabby, bratty Bella is back with a vengeance, but I don't blame her. She had a mind of her own in this chapter, and she controlled my typing fingers... Yes, she's justifiably angry still, but I think you would be too....**

**Review for more updates!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 14**

Talk

**A/N: Here's chapter 14, and I'm pleased to say that this is the last official chapter of "angry Bella". I know many of you were wondering when she'd be done with her attitude, and this is where a change happens. There's more drama to come, but there's some happiness in her future now instead of all angry and cranky.**

**Please review for more chapters, especially since they'll come quickly now that there's only one more chapter to be written for this part! Once again, you set the pace since I'm starting Part 3 tomorrow, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

BPOV

Dad was so strict and mean.

For three weeks he made me go to school with those nasty kids, just saying "they'll grow up". Well guess what? They never did.

They were mean in the beginning, but now, they were absolutely nasty. They would make fun of me for my nice clothes, for my brown eyes, for my brown hair, since I had no friends, because I was smart, and every other reason they could think of. They were so rude and mean, and even the teachers knew how rude they were to me. I knew that they were wrong, but their mean words and hurtful actions made me cry way more than I ever did before. I always felt like a baby if I came in crying, but Rosalie was ready to kill them herself for the rude things they said to me. Edward was angry too, and I knew he'd help Rosalie in killing them or at least telling them off for me, especially since he found out they bugged me for my hair and eyes. Edward had always loved my hair and brown eyes, so he thought that no one should make fun of me for the things that made me "pretty" as he said to me all the time.

Now, it was the beginning of week four at school, and today, the girls had decided to get the little kids to call me names too, even if the teachers had been mad. I hated them so much and I was almost crying on the bus- something that never happened. When I thanked the bus driver, they mocked me again and before I could get away from them, I started to cry, and that made them laugh even harder than before. I cried as I sprinted down the drive, watching as the bus driver told them to leave me alone as he always did, even if they never listened to him. I ran as fast as I could down the driveway, never wanting to go back there again. My house came up and Rosalie knew that I was crying, so she met me outside with a hug, snarling angrily.

"Shh baby." She soothed, hugging me. I frowned and hugged her back as she took my backpack and brought me inside, where she handed me off to mom, who was waiting. Mom was so comforting when she hugged people, and I hugged her back as tightly as I could while Rosalie marched right up to dad, who was talking with Edward about something. He'd tried to be comforting to me too, but I was so mad at him for making me go back that it didn't work too well for either of us.

"Carlisle this is enough." She said forcefully, looking at me. Dad frowned and looked over too, knowing he was sad that I was so angry with him now. He nodded, shocking both of us. Would he let me stay here?

"I'll call in the morning and get something done about them." He said. I wanted to scream. Just let Jasper teach me!

"Thank you." Said Rose, comforted. I wasn't and mom hugged me as tightly as she could, watching me. They didn't know exactly what the girls did, but they knew they were nasty. I felt more tears coming than usual as mom hugged me tightly, not caring that I was crying. She tried her best but the tears came anyways. When I cried, Rose came in and hugged me too, making me feel like a big baby who cried over everything. She frowned and patted my hair, turning to dad, angry and sad.

"Don't." she said to me, sadder than before. No one besides Emmett hated my tears more than Rosalie. I ignored her and decided that if I didn't let her go, they couldn't get me to go to school in the morning. Rose let me hold on as tightly as I wanted and she didn't make me let her go.

"What happened?" she asked me, wanting to know for the millionth time in four weeks. I frowned and pressed my face into her hard middle, not telling her.

"Tell me please." She said, playing in my hair like she used to when I was a little kid. I didn't want to talk since I'd cry again, but the crying came anyways.

"Please?" she asked, knowing I couldn't say a direct no to her unless I was really mad.

"They're mean." I said, holding in the tears. _I am not a baby,_ I thought.

"How so?" she asked, looking down at me. I knew the entire family was watching and listening too, so I didn't answer her. I didn't want them all seeing me crying again, even if they'd all seen it before when I came in crying. Rose was quiet for a minute before she frowned and lifted me up a bit.

"Tell me baby." She soothed, making me tear up again. I frowned and stared right at her.

"They're mean!" I cried, hoarse and crackly. The tears I hated _did _come, and they made her frown. There was no stopping them now, and I frowned in embarrassment as Dad came in too, listening to the things I didn't want to say.

"Why are they mean?" asked Rose, looking concerned. I let out a loud cry, startling her and the tears poured.

"They hate me!" I cried, not knowing why they were so nasty. Rose nodded and watched as I cried and cried, feeling stupid and childish.

"What do they do?" she whispered, looking at me. Alice came in too, looking at me carefully.

"Everything!" I shrieked, loud and shrill. She stared at me and nodded.

"They call me names, make fun of the clothes, make fun of my hair, tease me when I say thank you to the bus driver, laugh when I get the answer right in class and they're just _mean!_" I cried, making her frown.

"It's ok." She said, patting my back gently.

"No it's not!" I shouted, making her frown and watch me. "They're so nasty!" I cried again.

"I know." She soothed gently, making me frown. The tears came back again and I cried harder than I ever cried before, spooking her. She stared at me for a moment and held me gently, patting my back. She frowned when her back patting didn't do much for me, and watched as I cried and cried, not stopping for even a moment. She nodded at someone, and very soon, dad was beside me too, taking me away from Rosalie, who watched carefully from her place beside me. Dad was very shocked by the tears too, but he patted my back as I hugged him for the first time since he sent me back to school the first time they were mean. I missed him a lot, and even though I was crying, I was glad he wasn't too mad at me for being so angry with him before.

"Honey relax." Said dad, sounding worried. I shook my head and he frowned, looking unhappy.

"They're so mean!" I said, crying into his shirt. He offered me a tissue, and I wiped my nose carefully, watching as he watched me. It was awkward and weird, knowing that he was staring at me with my runny nose, but I didn't really care at that point.

"Jasper?" called dad, watching as my brother came right in and looked at me carefully, moving Alice out of his way. He sat down in her spot and dad let him take me away before I got too worked up over this and ended up hurting myself or something. I felt Jasper's strange calm coming into me and the tears stopped almost right away before I felt relaxed and sad still, but no longer angry and embarrassed. Soon, he had the sadness gone too, and I was content to sit with dad on the couch, knowing that he was calling Mr. Carter about those kids. I hated them so much, and I was glad that they could be suspended or something. What they did was really bad at my school, and kids got suspended all the time for being mean to everyone else. I watched as Jasper smiled at me and gave me a hug before he sighed and watched me closely.

"Dad will fix it for you." He told me, making me nod. I wanted to stay here and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do to make dad let me stay here, so I had to go to school. I didn't understand what was so important about talking with kids anyways, but apparently he did, and he was a doctor…

"Relax." Said dad again, watching as I took a deep breath, letting him take me back.

"I _am_ sorry that they're like that." He said truthfully. "But you need to go and get used to people your own age. They'll get bored of it soon enough, and then you'll be fine." He said. I sighed, knowing that they'd never get over it, and they'd be angry all the time. I didn't say that though, and let him think he was right.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked, feeling tired. I had no homework today, but I knew dad would tell me that I had to eat before he let me leave, since I refused breakfast and lunch again.

"After supper." He told me, proving me right. I nodded and mom came over, smiling at me as she brought me in the kitchen to help her pick my supper for tonight.

**A/N: So Carlisle's calling in about the girls that we all hate! He deserves a Nobel Peace Prize, in my opinion...**

**Remember to review since I'm off to write chapter 31- the final chapter of DIRT Part 2!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 15**

Change

**A/N: So here's chapter 15, and remember to review after each chapter so we can get closer to the end (and Part 3!). I'm really glad so many of you carried on to this Part from Part 1, and it's good to know that some people actually want to read the things you write...**

**Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**

BPOV

Dad himself woke me up the next morning and told me it was time to get up and go to school. I wasn't ready to go again, but I also knew that he'd called the school and told the principal about those nasty girls that bothered me all the time, and I wanted to know if anything had been done about it. Dad handed me my clothes for this morning, and I dressed myself and let Alice in to tie my hair back for me, before dad brought me downstairs and made me eat my breakfast- something he'd been angry to learn that I'd been refusing- before he sent me out to my bus.

We were at the door when he said goodbye to me, and told me what might have happened.

"Those girls have been a nuisance for a few people before you, and I know they're doing something about it." He told me. "They shouldn't bother you anymore, so just be ready." He told me with a kiss on the cheek. I sighed and hugged him.

"Bye dad." I said quietly, going out with a wave. I wasn't as sad to leave today, knowing that something was being done about Jenna, Ashley and Hannah now that dad had complained. I didn't want to seem like a tattletale, but too bad for them. I walked down to my bus stop and when the bus driver stopped for me, he smiled and sighed.

"Good morning Bella." He said.

"Good morning." I said, going to my regular seat. I did a happy dance inside when I saw the girls weren't there. Maybe they had been suspended…

"They're not here." He said, looking at me through the mirror. "I think the principal had something to say about them, so they're gone for now. Suspended." He said, nodding. I smiled and nodded, watching the road like I usually did when he drove me to school. None of the other kids did anything like those girls did, and they mostly ignored me besides a few who said hi. Maybe they'd said it before too, but I didn't notice at all since those girls were always after me, all the time.

"Have a good day." Said the driver as I got off the bus, smiling.

"You too." I said, making him nod and smile back, happier than he usually was. I walked right into the yard and was happy to see no hordes of angry girls coming after me again, and when the bell rang, it felt weird to be so calm at school. Usually I had a stupid, mean comment said to me before the bell, and not to have it was very hard for me to understand. When I came into the classroom, Mr. Carter smiled at me like he did every day, and I blushed and went right to my seat, sitting in for the math lesson.

"Now, today, we'll do some measurement." Said Mr. Carter, smiling at me. I nodded and set in with my protractor and ruler, determined to do good in this stupid subject, since it was my worst. English was my best here, and history, although I knew lots in the book was wrong, even if I couldn't say it. You can't just go up to people and say "my brother was in the civil war and this is now he said it went", because then, Hannah, Ashley and Jenna wouldn't be the only ones bothering me since everyone would think I was crazy or something.

Before I was ready to go out, recess came around, but I didn't get outside before Mr. Carter stopped me, looking serious.

"Bella." He started, making me stare. Was he mad at me or something?

"You know that if anything's wrong you can tell me right?" he asked, making me blush. I knew this was about the girls who'd gotten into trouble, and how he wished I would have said something.

"Yes sir." I said politely, making him smile. He let me go outside then with a wide smile as he nodded, and I trekked outside into the cold, damp yard, where all the kids played.

As soon as I was outside, I expected for someone to come and say something rude like they usually did all the time, when they were supposed to leave me alone. I had no idea what to do now that they weren't there to bother me like they were doing before. Would someone else say something if I walked someplace other than under the tree where I always was? I decided to risk it, and started to walk around today instead of sitting under the spruce tree where they always upset me.

I walked around the yard, right into the spot where the kids played soccer together, the one thing I'd watched before. A few kids watched me, but no one laughed at all as I passed, just walking around the yard. The teachers were close by too, so they were all glancing at me too, but I was shocked that when the bell rang, no one decided to bother me like the other girls did. I was very shocked that they were all so friendly, and someone even waved when I passed, making me wave back.

When we went back inside, for the first time ever, I didn't run into the school to get away, but I walked in slowly with the other kids, getting in the classroom on time. Mr. Carter was watching me as I walked in, and he looked happier than he did before I went out, knowing that those girls weren't bothering me anymore. I went right into the classroom and sat down, getting ready for the rest of the day without those kids.

ooOoo

The day passed, and I was shocked to be happier than before. I actually ate the lunch mom packed for me, and I was happier than I'd ever been at school. I still didn't really like going, but I didn't hate it as bad as I did before the girls left. The teacher watched me a lot too, knowing that those girls had been bothering me. I was sure dad told him about that, and I was sure he was the one who'd done something about it for me, so I was thankful that he had. Now, he was always watching and being very kind to me. Again, right before lunch he told me that if anything was wrong, I could talk with him about it and he would do something if there was anything he could do. I was shocked by his offers, but happy that he seemed to like me even if I got three kids from his class suspended.

When lunch came around, I was glad to know that there was a lot of rain outside, so I was allowed to read the civil war book that Jasper had bought me instead of playing outside. No one was allowed outside in the stormy rain, so I sat at my desk and read the book instead.

While I was reading, the teacher came in and we had a long talk about the war, and I even told him one of the things Jasper told me, and he thought it made more sense than what was in the book we were using for the war. I was glad he was interested in the war too, so he told me things he'd learned about it before too- some of the things Jasper hadn't mentioned. He knew more about the Union army, so I knew both sides of the story by the time I was done reading my book. I was glad that the teacher knew about the war too, since it felt way more familiar than anything else here. Jasper and I used to talk about the war all the time during our lessons, and I really missed doing that. After the talk, he helped me get the last measurement question, and then, I was done the homework too.

That afternoon, we all went down to the gym and I had to play basketball. I ended up almost hitting someone in the head with the ball so I was allowed to sit out for a bit so I didn't hurt or kill anyone else with a basketball. The teacher told me not to worry about it since some people were good at sports, and some people weren't. I was glad he was so kind about it though, and I wasn't made fun of at all.

After school, I was very shocked and I went home feeling very different than I usually did. I didn't even want to cry today, and that was so different than how I usually felt after school when those kids were here. I felt so happy to be going home without tears or anger today, and I knew Rosalie and the others would all be happier than they usually were. When I went home today, I felt oddly happy and calm, and maybe I'd let Alice play Bella Barbie tonight, since she'd been bugging me to let her. Maybe.

**A/N: So there's a pleasantly shocked Bella for all of you now that Bimbo #1, 2 and 3 are gone home for their suspension. We'll get some happy chapters for a while now (I think until somewhere around 21), so be ready for that...**

**Please review, and I'll post chapter 16 later if I get enough feedback. You guys set the pace for this one now since Part 2 is officially complete!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 16**

Boys

**A/N: Edward's back!!! (Cue crazed fangirls!) **

**Anyways, like I said... this story is COMPLETE, so YOU set the pace... Thanks to all who've been giving ideas too... even though the story's finished, its interesting to see what some of you think should happen...**

**Review and you'll get oodles of chapters very fast!**

EPOV

The entire household sat in tense anticipation as we heard Bella's absurdly slow school bus coming down the road outside the house, getting ready to drop her off at the end of the drive. Since Carlisle had called and complained about those girls who were harassing Bella, he had been assured that something would be done about their attitude towards her, and he had his suspicions that they would be suspended or detained for a while as punishment. We'd all been asking Alice all day long how she'd be when she got here, but kids were so unpredictable that it was hard for her to see them properly. They always changed their minds and were inclined to be spontaneous, so no one knew what they might decide right at the last minute.

"You _did_ call right?" asked Esme, confirming for the twentieth time today. Carlisle, always patient, smiled and nodded in her direction, assuring her that he had indeed called to get something done about the girls' awful behaviour.

"Ok." She said, sitting back anxiously. Rosalie was turned on the couch and peering out the front window, waiting for Bella to come back up the driveway. Rose was always ready to soothe and staunch tears, so she was hoping, but not expecting that Bella would come down the drive with a smile.

"Here it comes." Said Alice, sounding excited. I noticed then that her thoughts were blocked from me, and it would seem she was enjoying the effect she had. Although she was blocking her thoughts, I knew that smile on her face meant there would be some improvement, and I was proven right when Bella came prancing down the drive, cheerful and pleasantly confused. Rosalie smiled rather proudly as Bella came inside and for the first time, placed her bag down gently and marched right up to Esme, who had stood up to greet her.

"Hi mom." She said, making Esme's day. I grinned at her as she peeked at me around Esme before she let Esme go to come over. She smiled and gave me a big hug too, making me smile. She plopped herself down on the couch beside me and watched me happily, looking much calmer and more like the regular Bella than she had been lately.

"How was it?" asked Carlisle. Bella, looking a little shy, shrugged and looked away, watching her socks.

"Were they mean again?" he prompted, smiling over at her knowingly. She smiled and shook her head, looking pleased with that.

"They're suspended." She admitted gently, making me laugh in my head. I would have laughed out loud, but that was no way to set an example for a growing, easily influenced girl. She needed to be taught manners and cordiality, not rude, arrogant snickering.

"Good." Said Carlisle, smug about that. Carlisle rarely thought badly of children, or even humans in general, but these kids had crossed a line and hurt his child, so he wasn't on the best terms with any of them.

"Yeah." She said, agreeing with him contently. She looked so much better than she had been before, and it made me swell with pride that she was able to get around her fears and have a good day at school- the first of many. She smiled again and leaned into me, making me smile along with my mother, who loved affection between the two of us. She knew how dear this little girl was to me, and I loved the idea that Esme liked it too.

"Homework?" asked Rose curiously, her thoughts much more complex and deep than her words. Bella smiled and shook her head, sighing happily. I wished more than ever that I could get a peek into her interesting head and see what went on in there, but I settled for simply watching her calm, thoughtful face instead.

"Good." Said Rose, sitting back. She smiled and glanced at her husband, making him smile at the oblivious girl beside me.

"Edward?" asked Bella, making me grin and look down. As odd as it was, I still considered her my "best friend" as she'd called herself so many years ago. It was weird, knowing that I was 101 years old, yet my young acquaintance was only 11.

"Want to go upstairs?" I offered, making her light up like a Christmas tree. I chuckled silently as she nodded and took the hand I offered her to go right on up to my bedroom.

"See you guys later." She said, waving vaguely in the direction of the living room. The entire family smiled and waved back as she left, and soon we disappeared into my bedroom. As soon as we were inside, Bella sighed and tossed herself onto my couch, letting me sit beside her.

"So, how was it?" I asked, knowing she wanted to tell.

"Good." She said again, making me smile.

"I played basketball." She said with a slight grimace. I smirked at the idea of my favourite uncoordinated human on the basketball court.

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know about her day. She smiled and let out a small, quiet laugh.

"I almost hit a kid in the head." She admitted, making me smile. I could vividly imagine Bella and her lethal clumsiness in possession of a basketball.

"Ouch." I said, pitying the kid.

"Yeah." She said dreamily. "Then the teacher asked me if I wanted to sit out, and I did so I couldn't kill anyone or something." She added- a reasonable idea in her mind.

"You wouldn't have killed someone." I said, looking at her. She gave me a sceptical look that told me otherwise, making me smile again. I always smiled around Bella, unless she was upset.

"Before that it rained at recess, so Mr. Carter let us stay in. I read the war book and Mr. Carter came and talked to me about the war and what he knew, so I told him what I knew." She said.

"Did he know a lot?" I asked, wondering how much a teacher could possibly know about a war they weren't a part of. Jasper was the expert, and I knew he hated teachers and their biased attitudes.

"Yeah." She admitted. "He knows lots more about the union, but he wasn't _too _biased." She said, making me smile. Jasper had her hooked on that war, and she knew all there was to know about the Confederate side of things.

"That's good." I said. She nodded and sighed, turning around. She laid down and draped her feet over the armrest, letting her head sit in my lap as she looked up at me, smiling.

"I almost liked it." She said with a confused frown. "No one was mean, and some kids waved." She added.

"Good." I said, immensely pleased that I wouldn't have to kill someone to avenge her.

"Yeah." She said, still obviously confused.

"You'll like it more when you get used to it. While those girls are gone, you can make some new friends, then they'll leave you alone." I reasoned, speaking from experience. I had seen the heads of too many preteen girls like those other ones, and I knew they hated a crowd. They picked on the single kids or the tiny groups instead of the ones with friends to back them up.

"Maybe." She said, eager. I smiled and nodded, looking down at her carefully. I loved the expression in her brown eyes since that was all I could use to get even the remotest glimpse into her head. I used her eyes to judge her mood and the nature of her thoughts, and I was getting better at it. Over the years, I had grown to understand her angry eyes and her happy eyes most of all. Now, her eyes were pleasantly blank and far away, undoubtedly running through her day in her mind as she absently answered my questions. Even though she was distracted, I couldn't help but admire the difference in her eyes. It seemed like forever since we last saw her eyes in their happy stages, and it pleased me to no end to know that it was back.

"Should I talk to some other girls?" she asked me suddenly, her attention no longer divided between her memories and my questions.

"Yes." I said firmly, making her smile. She sighed and shifted nervously, making me smile at her human traits.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked again, a frown coming onto her face. I sighed.

"They will. They were nice today, weren't they?" I asked, making the smile reappear.

"Yeah." She said, nodding.

"Then, I think they'll like you." I said confidently. She smiled and sighed, looking pleased with my confession.

"Ok." She said, looking happier. I nodded and sat back against my couch, watching her closely for a moment. A sudden thought ran through my head and I felt red hot anger flow through me at the very idea. Bella immediately noticed the change in my attitude and frowned.

"What?" she demanded, looking incredulous and a little offended. I sighed and looked down at her thoughtfully, pondering the mere idea.

"Friends are good." I started, making her stare. She nodded at me, looking at me like I'd lost it before she raised her eyebrows carefully.

"But?" she asked, knowing there was more. I sighed and sat back, wanting to be tactful but stern at the same time. I didn't want to scare her either…

"But if you get a boyfriend, I might have to kill him." I said resolutely, looking down at the stunned, embarrassed face on my lap.

"Edward." She said disapprovingly, turning an endearing shade of red.

"It's true." I said stubbornly. "No member of the male gender from your school will ever set foot in this house- especially if I have anything to say about it." I said firmly.

"Ok." She said, sounding as if I had lost my mind. I nodded at my success and she cleared her throat, sitting up.

"Um, I think Alice wants… to play makeover." She said hastily, looking at me carefully. She was still bright red and embarrassed, making me sigh. Alice's thoughts soared at Bella's proclamation of "makeover", and I knew Bella couldn't back out now. She watched me, red faced and awkward from the doorway before she waved quickly.

"Bye." She said, darting out. I smiled, proud of myself before I heard her scamper away towards Alice's bedroom for a makeover. I sat back, smug and proud of my success when Rosalie appeared in my doorway, looking a little amused.

"Edward?" she asked, making me turn my stupid, smug smile on her. Now, Bella would be safe from the boys at her school- or rather those boys were safe from me.

"Yes?" I asked, making her snort with laughter before she composed herself.

"You're an idiot." She said firmly, turning right around. The smug smile was wiped off my face instantly as my sister's back retreated, moving to help with the makeover session in Alice's room.

**A/N: So poor Edward's getting boy paranoid... I had to put that in someplace, and it seemed like a good enough spot. I can just picture Edward's smug smile after he thought he'd made an impression on his young friend... sighs.**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 17**

Bullying

BPOV

When I woke up the next day for school, I was much happier than I had been before. After the embarrassing message from Edward yesterday, I thought going to school with boys would be weird, but I found out that it wasn't so bad since Edward always overreacted about everything- especially me.

Alice had a great time making me over last night, and I swear, I'm getting Emmett to buy her a human Barbie doll for Christmas. I'm sure he'd do it, and someone in Alaska must want money bad enough to let Alice paint their nails over and over again in every colour of polish she owned. At least my hair and nails were nice today though, since Alice spent a lot of time on them last night. This morning, when she got me ready, she convinced Rosalie that some lip gloss and a touch of mascara wouldn't be too bad. I was forced into a chair while she attacked my long eyelashes with her nasty makeup, but I was left with long, even darker lashes than normal. I liked it, and I thought it looked pretty.

The girls were gone from the bus again too, and now, I was sitting outside before the first bell rang so we could go inside to learn more stuff out of the books in the classroom. I was watching all around the yard in case those stupid kids showed up again to ruin my day, but they didn't, and I was pleased to say that when I went into the class, I was actually happy. The announcements and national anthem played and when we sat down, the teacher spoke.

"Good morning!" called Mr. Carter from his place at the front, smiling around the entire room. Three desks stayed empty today, and when Mr. Carter's smile turned to me, I smiled back a bit, making myself blush again.

"Today, we're not doing our math!" he called, making the class clap and holler. He quieted them down again and smiled, glancing at me.

"Instead, we have another lesson on something completely different." He said. I frowned and listened, wondering what we'd do instead. Math wasn't something he ever skipped, so this must have been very important.

"There's been a problem for many years at many schools all around the world, and today, we're learning to deal with it." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. I frowned worriedly and listened carefully.

"For years, there have been kids at schools who are victims of what we call bullying." He said. The class frowned and we all listened to the words he said, most of us having heard them before.

"Bullying is something serious, and shouldn't be taken lightly." He said. "Bullying is when some hurts someone else purposely."

"Can someone tell me something that might be called bullying?" he asked, making the class think. He looked right at me afterwards, and I blushed beet red. This was about those girls who'd bothered me for all those weeks.

"Yes Kyle?" he said, looking at the soccer playing boy. The boy frowned and looked at me for a moment before he looked at Mr. Carter.

"Punching?" he asked, looking at the teacher with a small frown. The teacher nodded and walked up to the blackboard and started a list.

"Right." He said, writing it down after the number one.

"Natalie?" he asked, looking at a red haired girl at the back.

"Name calling?" she asked, making him smile.

"That's right." He said. He wrote that down next and smiled at all of us, letting us know no one was in trouble right now.

"Bullying happens in more than one way." He said. "I know most of you should know that hurting someone physically, like hitting or pushing, is wrong, but so is name calling and making fun of someone." He said seriously.

"Another one." He said, looking at the short list.

"Kate." He said, looking at another girl.

"Making up stories?" she said, making him nod.

"We call that spreading rumours." He said, writing it his way instead.

"John?" he asked, looking at the kid beside my seat.

"When you leave someone out?" he asked, frowning. The teacher nodded.

"That's right. Leaving someone out of a game just to be mean would be bullying." He said.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking at his list. "There's lots more, but we won't write them all." He added.

"Cole?" he asked, looking at a boy with his hand raised.

"Threatening." He said confidently, making the teacher nod.

"Right." He said, making me frown. I sighed and thought back to Jenna, Ashley and Hannah, knowing that they'd done almost everything on that list, except the hitting and pushing. I looked right at the board full of ways to bully someone, and the teacher smiled at me kindly.

"Now, there's something else I'd like to talk about with the ways to bully." He said, sounding very serious. He pulled something out of his pocket and flashed it at the class.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at it. Cole raised his hand again, a little confused.

"A cell phone?" he asked. Mr. Carter nodded.

"Right. A cell phone." He said. "Who here has a cell phone or computer at home?" he asked. I, along with most of the other kids, raised my hand and he smiled.

"Ok." He said. "Who has ever heard of cyber bullying?" he asked making me frown. I had heard of that, but thankfully, it hadn't ever happened to me. A few of us raised our hands.

"You don't have to actually be near someone to bully them. Using things like phones and computers to say or write things about others is called cyber bullying." He said. That term, cyber bullying, was the last to go on the list, and he smiled at us all again.

"Now what do we do if we know someone's being bullied?" he asked. When no one raised their hands, he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"If you see someone being bullied on the playground, in the classroom, at the park, wherever you are, the best thing to do is tell someone." He said, looking at me. I blushed at that again, and he smiled gently.

"If you tell someone- a parent, a teacher or someone else you trust, the bullying is more likely to stop, and then everyone will feel better." He said. "Another good thing to do is to stick up for people when they're being put down like that. If someone's being rude or mean, tell them to back off." He said.

"What if they get mad at you too?" asked Kate carefully, sounding a little scared.

"Then you come and tell someone. It's best to do that anyways, even if you do stick up for someone." He said. She smiled and nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Any questions?" he asked. The class was quiet, and he smiled at us all.

"Now, I'm going to need twelve volunteers." He said, making almost everyone raise their hands. I didn't so he was nice and didn't choose me. Twelve kids went into groups of three and he told them to make a little skit about bullying, and what you could do to stop it from happening. I watched as the four groups chose all different things.

The first group did someone hitting someone else before the person watching went and dragged Mr. Carter in to stop it. The class smiled at the silly acting they did, and it was a fun way to learn.

The second group did a skit on name calling, and that one made me sad. It reminded me of what those girls did, and I was glad when one girl shouted for the other to stop being so nasty and to leave the bullied girl alone. It felt good to know that someone would know what was happening now, if those girls tried to do it again once they weren't suspended anymore.

The third skit was about threatening, and it spooked me a bit to watch. I remembered Charles Swan threatening me with the closet, and it really made me happy to see the one threatening the victim getting told off by the defending kid. I knew people didn't usually do things like my old father had, but it still worried me to remember sometimes.

The last group chose cyber bullying, and it was a little awkward, since they needed Mr. Carter to be a police officer. It was so mean and different, doing things like that over the internet and stuff, but I knew it happened and we had to learn it. By the end, I wasn't too scared anymore of the name calling and threatening, but I felt better about the whole thing now that the kids knew how wrong it really was.

"Good job." Said Mr. Carter, right after we finished clapping for the last group. He smiled at all of us and sighed, erasing his blackboard. Just as he was finishing, the bell rang for recess.

"Go on out!" he said, waving us all towards the lockers. I smiled and took my books for math and put them back so I could put my coat on. Today, Alice had insisted that I wear flats, but since it was raining, she made me change them here. I had to change into my rubber boots to go out, so I was the last one in the classroom, with the teacher. He watched me get dressed and right before I walked to the doors, he stopped me.

"Bella." He said gently, smiling at me. "Did that lesson help at all?" he asked. I smiled a bit and nodded, making him happier.

"When they get back, you tell me or someone else if they try that again." he said kindly. I really liked my teacher and his nice ways. He tried so hard to get to know us, and it made me happy to learn with him.

"I will, sir." I said, making him smile.

"Now that they know, the others might notice too." He told me secretively. "It's about time someone gave you guys a lesson on that." He added. I smiled and he sighed, moving to his desk.

"See you soon Bella." He said gently, going over to grade his spelling tests from yesterday, letting me go out for recess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 18**

Friends

**A/N: So someone pointed out via review that I'd updated 9 times in three days for this story... I think that's pretty good, don't you??? Hm...**

**Anyways, you guys are doing awesome with the reviews, so here's chapter 18 for all of you who were kind enough to leave some feedback... I'm also updating Love Me Tender today too, so if you're reading that one, be ready!!!**

**Please, please review since I want this one to be done with soon... I have big plans for Part 3, and I want to share them with you ASAP! Although keep in mind for the next few stories (LMT, DITR Pt 3, DITR Pt 4) that school IS restarting in a week, so that comes before fanfiction (sighs). How I wish it didn't...**

**REVIEW!!**

BPOV

When Mr. Carter let me go outside for recess, I was thinking hard about the lesson that he'd given us. That had been a good lesson for us to learn, especially kids who didn't know that bullying happened like it did, right under their noses. I walked out into the chilly air and looked around the yard, wondering what I should do this time. Should I go back to my tree, or walk around again? Maybe I should talk to some of the kids like Edward said last night. If I spoke with them, would they be rude like Ashley, Hannah and Jenna were? What if-

"Bella?" asked a voice behind me, making me jump in surprise and turn around. There was a girl from my class- Kate, I thought her name was- watching me with a small smile. Her little group of friends was right behind her, smiling at the two of us and bouncing a little.

"Hi." I said, feeling stupid. My cheeks turned bright red, and I was embarrassed as she smiled even more, sighing.

"So, do you want to come and play four square?" she asked, looking excited and happy. I watched her for a moment while she waited for my answer. This girl and her friends wanted to play with me?

"Sure." I said, making her giggle and take my hand, reminding me of a mini Alice. I laughed too as she dragged me to her other two friends and we played the game. I felt dumb when I didn't know how to play, but they all taught me the basics of their version, so I got it easily. They didn't care that I didn't know how to play, but they did want to know what it was like to be homeschooled.

"It's different." I said, looking at each. There was Kate, Natalie and Bethany- all girls from my class. They all seemed very nice and polite to me, and I liked talking with them when they were so curious about me. I bounced the ball to Kate and she smiled before bouncing it back to Beth.

"Do you have a classroom at home or something?" she asked, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"We used the kitchen table, the desk in my room, or my dad's study." I said, making her frown.

"Your dad's what?" she asked, confused. I smiled.

"It's like his office or something. He works in there and its where he keeps his books. He calls it his study." I said with a shrug, bouncing the ball when it came my way.

"Oh." Said Kate, trying to figure out what it might look like.

"What does your dad do?" asked Natalie, making me smile.

"He's a doctor." I said, making her frown.

"Who?" she asked. I knew they all knew who dad was, especially since there were only a few doctors in town.

"Dr. Cullen." I said, making them all gasp. I blushed, knowing they were thinking of how good looking he was. He was my dad though, and although he was good looking, that was gross.

"He is so cute!" squealed Kate and Bethany, making me frown.

"Ew." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"You don't think he's super hot?" asked Bethany, making me stare.

"He's my dad." I pointed out, making them all stare for a moment before they laughed.

"Oh yeah." Said Natalie, making me giggle too. "My dad doesn't look like that though." She said, looking at me seriously.

"Is he married?" demanded Natalie, making me nod.

"Aw!" she cried, disappointed. "Is your mom hot too?" she asked, tossing the ball aside. I blushed beet red and cleared my throat.

"I don't know?" I said, making it sound like a question. Natalie smiled and sighed, looking a little dreamy.

"I'll bet she is." She said, sounding jealous. I giggled and shrugged.

"Your brother's hot too." Kate told me, making me laugh.

"Jasper?" I asked, picturing my blonde brother carefully. I supposed he was good looking…

"Is he the one who brought you in on your second day?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said, making her squeal.

"I would date him." she told me. I laughed outright, imagining if Alice found out that Jasper dated a girl in my class. It was funny that I thought that before...

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Alice would be mad." I told her, making her frown.

"Who's Alice?" she demanded.

"His girlfriend, and my sister." I added, making her frown.

"Your brother is dating your sister?" she asked, confused. I blushed, trying to explain it without telling them the secret.

"We're all adopted." I told her, making her nod.

"Oh." She said. "Good. I thought they were actually brother and sister." She said, cringing a bit. I giggled and shook my head.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" asked Bethany. I smiled and sighed, thinking of my vampire family.

"Four." I said. "Well, five I guess, but I don't think Edward's my brother." I said. They all frowned in confusion.

"There's Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie." I said. "Em and Rose are dating too." I told them.

"Who's Edward then?" asked Natalie. I smiled.

"He's my other… brother, I guess." I admitted, frowning. "But he's different."

"How?" they all asked. I frowned and thought about it, trying to think of how to say it.

"I don't know. He's just... more of a friend, I guess." I said, making them frown.

"Do you like him?" demanded Kate suddenly. I blushed beet red and shook my head furiously.

"No." I said quickly. "He's like my best friend." I told her with a nod, making her giggle.

"I think you like him." she accused, turning me beet red. Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't…

"Is he hot?" demanded Bethany, making me giggle.

"I guess." I admitted, making her squeal.

"Since you don't like him, can I marry him instead?" she asked excitedly, making me frown.

"Um…" I said, not sue how much Edward would like it if I let this girl date him. What if she asked me for his number?

"Thank you!" she squealed, making me nod in confusion. I hadn't said anything…

"Ok." I said, turning to Kate again. She looked a little jealous.

"Well, we'll see." Said Kate.

"He's older." I added, letting her know kindly that Edward wouldn't be interested.

"How old?" demanded Bethany.

"Seventeen." I admitted.

"That's only six years!" she cried, not so confident anymore.

"What about Kyle?" I asked, trying to change her mind. Edward wouldn't want these girls after him.

"Oh my God!" cried Bethany, making me cringe at how loud she was. "He should change his name to Kyle McCutie Pants or something!" she cried, sounding happier than ever.

"Plus, he's your age." I added, making that clear. Edward was too old for her, and even me, although he was a good friend still.

"Yeah." She said, looking at Kyle as he played soccer again.

"He likes Abby though." Said Kate sadly.

"Don't forget that Jenna is always on top of him too." Said Natalie angrily, glancing at me. I frowned and she scooted closer.

"Were they really mean?" she asked me, looking sad.

"Yeah." I admitted, making her frown. She sighed and nodded, looking at the soccer game again as the boy, Kyle, played his game well.

"They're stupid." Decided Kate. "They were just jealous of you since they're so much meaner and no one likes them." She told me. I blushed and she smiled, nodding at me before she turned back to the game.

"Yeah. They're stupid, and they need a lesson in dressing and makeup." Said Bethany with a frown. "They wear way too much makeup, and their clothes look like they got them out of the baby catalogue. It's so small!" she cried.

"Yep." Said Natalie, making me blush. Were these girls sticking up for me? I was glad I could maybe call them friends soon, if they weren't already. I sighed and sat back, watching the soccer game as it went on and on, Kyle's team scoring a lot of goals.

"Bella, he might like you, you know." Said Kate secretively. Bethany and Natalie gasped and smiled, clapping.

"Really?" I asked, thinking of that good looking Kyle liking me. What would I do if he did? Oh my God. Edward would shoot him…

"Yeah." She said. "He was talking about you a few days ago." She added.

"About me?" I squeaked, shocked.

"He said you were cute." She said, making me even redder than before.

"No I'm not." I blurted before I thought, making her frown.

"Yeah you are." She said, looking me over carefully. "You have nice skin, and pretty hair and eyes too." She told me, making me blush again. The other two girls nodded their agreements and I cleared my throat.

"Thanks." I said, making them laugh a bit.

"It's true." Said Kate simply, sitting down beside me. She sighed and watched the game go on, smiling when the bell rang, telling us it was time to go inside. Kyle's soccer team won, and I felt oddly pleased. If that boy did like me, what would happen if he spoke to me? Would he think I was weird too, just like some of the other kids did? What if-?

"Come on Bella." Said Kate, taking my hand to pull me off the ground. I smiled and got up, following the group of girls inside to go back to class, feeling happier now that someone had accepted me at this strange school.

**A/N: So I know what you're all thinking... BOYS! But just wait for future chapters before we start to make assumptions about Bella and boyfriends... For the record, yes, that Kyle kid does like her though...**

**REVIEW plz?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 19**

Shop

**A/N: So here's a fluffy chapter for DITR Part 2.... sort of the calm before the storm, I guess.... And yes, as the chapter title suggests, Alice is involved.... I needed one of Alice's shopping chapters before the end since her hobby was neglected in Part 1, and maybe will be in Part 3, since that story has a darker theme to it....**

**So here we are, another chapter for all my loyal followers (and newcomers, if that's what you are...) but newbie or follower, please, please REVIEW!**

BPOV

Nothing bad happened to me at school after recess, and I was glad to say that the three girls from first recess- Kate, Bethany and Natalie- were kinder to me than anyone else was and they got me to hang out with them at every recess instead of just one. I played tag, skipping and four square again with them before we got distracted by that boy again- Kyle. As much as I had a crush on Edward, I knew he wouldn't like me back, especially if he said no to Tanya so much. Tanya was his age, and she was prettier than I would ever be. Kyle smiled at me when he saw me watching his game with my new friends, and all the girls squealed loudly, turning my face even redder. That made him laugh and I felt a little bad when he missed the goal because he was chuckling at us and our squealing.

When Beth, Kate and Natalie said goodbye to me today, I got on my bus, smiling and happier than I had ever been after school. Edward had been right- I just needed to pluck up some courage and speak to some of the kinder girls in my class instead of the ones out to get me, and then I'd like school instead of hating it. I didn't mind recess or class anymore now that I knew someone would be nice to me, even if no one else wanted to be. As I rode on my bus, the bus driver was happier too since I was happy and not almost crying like usual. He smiled when we drove up to my stop and let me off, smiling through his big window as I ran down the driveway, not falling flat on my face as I usually would. I didn't think I'd care if I _did _fall on my face, as long as I made it inside eventually. I had a stupid smile on my face as I ran into the house, tossing my bag aside right as mom came in front of me.

"Hi sweetheart." She said gently, making me run forward and hug her. I hit her rock hard body pretty roughly, but I didn't care that it hurt a bit. She was happy and shocked as she hugged me back, looking down at me.

"Hi mom." I replied, letting her go as I glanced around her, reminding myself of Alice. Maybe my sister's attitude was contagious…

"Bella!" called Alice's voice from the kitchen, making me beam at her. She danced out happily with Jasper right behind her, smiling and curious.

"I had a vision!" she sang, making me smile. I wondered what the crazy pixie had seen this time, and what it had to do with me.

"What?" I asked eagerly, making Jasper smile. That's when I noticed Edward behind us, sitting at the table with a high school math book as he shook his head at the both of us.

"Hi Ed!" I called, making him wave slowly and nod at me. I flapped my hand back at him in what was supposed to be a wave, making him laugh as he did his math work at his fast speed.

"We're going into town!" cried Alice, looking very pleased. I knew what she meant by that, but I couldn't seem to say no to her.

"Where?" I asked, pretending not to know what we were going to do in town.

"The mall!" she said, clapping and wiggling excitedly.

Normally, a trip to the mall with Alice would send me running to mine or Rose's bedroom for protection from my sister and her many credit cards. I'd usually run away if I could, even if I knew she'd catch me. Today, though, I was actually _excited _to go on a trip with Alice, just because I was so happy about my new friends at school.

"Ok!" I sang, making her squeal and grab poor Jasper by the arm to drag him along. He smiled gently at me as Alice ran out at her fast speeds, only stopping to let him snatch me up as well before I got left behind.

"Have fun and be careful!" called mom from the doorway, smiling as Alice had Jasper shove me into her Porsche.

"Bye mom!" I cried as Alice's engine rumbled to life, letting her speed out of the driveway the instant Jasper closed his door. She cackled happily as we sped out of our driveway and right past my school, where all the teachers stared at the speeding, flashy car whooshing past them. Alice giggled in her seat as the entire group of people outside the school stared at her Porsche, not knowing what to think of Dr. Cullen's crazy daughter in her expensive car.

"Alice dear, relax." Said Jasper, calming her down. When she calmed, so did I, and she slowed the car down too, making her frown.

"Jasper!" she complained, not liking it when he controlled her emotions like that.

"I love you." He said with a smile, making her smile too.

"Love you too, Jazzy." She said quietly, being very quiet afterwards.

Alice drove her car happily down the highway, moving closer and closer to Fairbanks, where there was a mall to shop at. Halfway there, she decided that it was too quiet, so she blared her music as loudly as she could through the speakers, making Jasper laugh happily. Jasper loved Alice a lot, but I don't think he really understood all her weird quirks.

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer…" she sang, looking playfully at Jasper. Jasper, rather embarrassed as he cleared his throat and looked out the front window, smiling slightly at his happy wife's playful singing.

"We're here!" she cried, jamming her stereo off as she parked as close to the doors as she could get. I smiled as she leapt out and made a show of walking slowly to my side of the car, where Jasper already had my door open for me.

"Thanks Jazz-" I said, getting cut off by Alice pulling me along to the doors.

"Less talk, more shop!" she cried happily, nearly skipping past all the spooked humans we passed.

"Come on Jazzy!" she cried loudly, embarrassing poor Jasper again as he was forced marched through the crowd of women, excusing himself politely to walk alongside his happy wife. Alice was in her glory whenever she was in a mall, and even though I hated shopping, I was determined to like it today.

"Bella, clothes!" said Alice cheerfully, letting go of Jasper's hand to take my own. I sighed and let her pull me into the American Eagle store to shop for a bazillion outfits that I would hate.

"Not too much Alice." I warned, making her giggle.

"You just try things on, and I'll decide how much to get." She said firmly, ending the discussion. Jasper laughed as I frowned and Alice dragged me to the girl's side of the store. Jasper followed us, unabashed as Alice squealed over a baby blue polo top.

"Try it!" she cried, looking at me.

"You've already seen what it'll look like anyways." I reasoned, hating dressing rooms. She simply laughed and shrugged, tossing the shirt at me to put on. I frowned and didn't move, making my spooky sister glare.

"Bella Marie, now." She ordered, pointing her dainty finger towards the sale's clerk who would let me into a dressing room.

"Fine." I agreed, walking over to the girl. I heard Alice speaking to Jasper as I walked into the dressing room.

"Jazz, there's a blue button up on the far wall that you have to try on." She ordered, making Jasper smile.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a polite nod as he marched right over to the far wall to do as his wife said. I closed my door and pulled on the shirt Alice was forcing on me and looked at it in the mirror. I had quite a few ones almost like this at home, but Alice would love something about it that I didn't notice and make me buy it.

"Let me see chickadee!" called Alice's high voice from outside the door. I sighed and opened the door, making my sister clap her hands together.

"Definitely." She said with a nod, making me nod back and close the door on her happy face before she could get any ideas to change and alter it. Alice was always changing clothes around, and it got annoying sometimes. My old shirt went on and I tossed the new one at Alice, making her smile. Just then, Jasper came strutting across the store to let Alice approve his shirt. He looked good in anything he wore, especially when Alice picked it out.

"Yep." Said Alice happily, walking him back to the men's dressing room. He changed a little too quickly for my taste and came out with his own new shirt on his arm. He took mine from her as well since we both knew that Alice wasn't even close to being done.

"Come on!" she cried, dragging me to the newest shirts. I walked over and let Alice explain everything from colours and fabrics to me, not bothering to tell her I wasn't interested. She knew I didn't care about clothes like she did, but nothing stopped her from talking when she wanted to tell you something.

Three pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes and five shirts later, Alice was done in American Eagle. She had also gotten a pair of jeans for herself, two shirts for Jazz as well as a pair of black jeans for him to wear with his new shirts. I didn't look at the price when she paid since I thought that everything she got was too expensive, and I didn't want a lecture on how much she loved me again. That was Alice's excuse for shopping for everyone; "I love you, so when I buy you clothes, I'm just proving that".

"Now, you need food." She decided, looking at me. My stomach growled loudly, and I was embarrassed as she dragged me to the food court.

"What do you want today?" she asked, looking at all the little fast food places I could choose from.

"Taco Bell." I decided, making Alice giggle. Taco Bell was one of the places Rosalie refused to let me eat from because she thought it was disgusting, but I liked it.

"Rose is going to be mad." She said with a happy giggle as she went to stand in line for my tacos. Jasper took our bags like a gentleman and brought me to a table, where he pulled out my seat for me.

"Thanks Jasper." I said, making him smile. He nodded and put the bags down beside him as he sat down and waited for Alice to come back with food so we could finish our shopping trip here.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, Miss Bella?" he asked me playfully, making me smile.

"I guess." I said, shrugging. "But your wife is a crazy shopper." I whispered, earning a barking laugh from him.

"I suppose so." He agreed gently, looking over at his bouncy wife. She was chattering away with the cashier, stunning the poor man into silence. He stared at her in shock, probably wondering why a pretty girl like Alice was talking to him.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as the boy gave her the two tacos and the supreme fries combo. Alice giggled as he stared at her, walking towards our table. Jasper stood up again and pulled out her chair too, making her giggle and sit herself down before she looked at me.

"That kid liked me." She whispered, making Jasper frown. He glanced over at the boy who was still staring at his wife and shot him a creepy grin, scaring the smile off that kid's face.

"Jasper." Scolded Alice, making Jasper smile shyly at her.

"He shouldn't stare." He said gently, watching me as I pulled out a taco and took a big bite. Yep, Rose was going to be on a rampage tonight.

"You know I love you." She said happily to him, making me giggle. They were like two movie actors or something with their perfect lines and smiling faces.

"You just eat." Said Alice, glaring playfully at me. I nodded and took another bite of the taco, making her nose crinkle as I finished it. I ate the rest of my food as quickly as I could, knowing Alice was getting impatient.

"Done?" she asked, right after the last slurp of my coke was gone.

"Yep." I said, trying to pick up my tray. Before I could, Jasper reached out and snatched it away, making me frown a bit.

"Then lets go!" cried Alice, taking my hand and dragging me down towards the next line of clothing stores she'd force me into.

**A/N: So the crazy pixie strikes again.... wow. SM should turn that into a movie or something- Alice rampages a shopping mall, then scares and/or accidentally murders all the innocent humans that try to stop her or steal the designer shoes she wants or something.... hm.... just something to ponder....**

**Please Review!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 20**

Bliss

**A/N: We haven't heard from Rosalie in a while, so here she is with some insight on the older Bella we've been seeing. I love writing from Rose's POV since she's severely mistreated/underused in fics...**

**Many of you have been speculating on Bella getting a boyfriend (Kyle) and Edward being jealous... I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but in my opinion, Bella is just getting into boys and definitely won't get a boyfriend yet, no matter what she thinks is right. She barely has enough courage to make friends, and definitely wouldn't have a chance in any relationship with a boy... PLUS, you all know (if you read the A/Ns that is) that there's drama coming up in two chapters (ch 22), so boys is out of the question. Eleven is too young to date... especially in my prudish mind. I'm fifteen and I've never had a real crush (Unless Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper count... lol), let alone a boyfriend... My sister (who's eleven) says that most kids don't have "boyfriends" yet, only boys they hang around with and "date" at recess. Nothing like what you've been asking for, so sorry...**

**Anyways, NO BOY DRAMA AHEAD, but please, review for another kind of drama... XD**

RPOV

I watched as Alice's Porsche disappeared around the bend in the drive, speeding manically to bring my Alice, Bella and Jasper shopping someplace in Fairbanks. The last of the dust settled back down, leaving the yard eerily still and calm without the bouncing pixie to stir things up.

Today when Bella had come home from school, I thought my smile would never leave my face. Although I hadn't gotten the chance to talk with her before Alice dragged her away, I saw her happiness and calamity in her hug for Esme. Bella was happy now, and I had to say, so was I.

Now that I think back on it, the little girl I brought home five years ago and the young lady that lived here now seemed like two completely different people in my mind. The little Bella had been perfect in my eyes- the child I could never have. She had been so timid and scared, it was sad to see, but when she started to get better, it was like night and day. She went from a timid, terrified little girl to a happy, playful child. With our help and encouragement, she had learned what it meant to be a kid and how to act like one. Even though it was confusing and probably a bit scary at first, she had learned that mistakes were allowed when she was with us, she could learn from trial and error, and no one expected her to be perfect. If she spilled milk or water in the kitchen, no one would even think of hitting her for it, and once she'd learned that, she had been such a happy little thing.

Now, Bella was different. I still loved my girl to pieces, but now, she was a flourishing young woman- soon to be grown up and independent. She still relied on us for support and care, but she was coming to an age where she would be able to fend for herself soon enough- a thought that terrified me. It scared me to know that soon, I'd have to let her go, to proceed in her own life. She would have to lose almost all contact with us once she got married, since we could never meet her future husband and children. Once she was grown, her family would have to leave her to fend for herself in this giant, cruel word. Maybe, if we were lucky, we'd see her a few times a year, whenever she could get away from her normal life. Maybe, if we were lucky, she would be willing to bring her babies with her so we could see them before they got too old to remember us.

The idea of Bella growing up was a scary one for me, and I knew that Esme was thinking along the same lines. I had often wondered what we would do when she grew up and moved out, as all children were supposed to, and although I'd wanted to keep her here until she was an old maid, I knew that was selfish and incredibly irrational. She had a life, and with that came a right to live it- no matter what I thought. She had to live, grow old, get married, have babies and watch them grow up instead of moping around with a group of vampires that could never do those things. I would never grow old and have babies to care for, but she would. She would have multitudes of little babies to care for and I knew she would love them all with all she had. She was a loving girl, and I knew she would make a good mother someday-

"Rosalie." Snarled Edward from the kitchen. I frowned and looked over, wondering what his problem was.

"She will not _have babies_." He said seriously, making me frown.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded indignantly. He huffed and put his pencil down, coming into the living room. He looked incredibly awkward as he approached, sitting calmly beside me.

"Because, Rose, you know as well as I do how babies come to be." He said ominously. I thought for a moment before a snarl made its way out of my mouth.

"Exactly." He said smugly, making me frown in worry. As long as I had something to say, no man- good or otherwise- would ever touch _my_ baby in _that_ way. Scratch the babies idea.

"Thank you." He said, glad to have some backup.

But it wasn't fair to forbid babies in her future, especially since it wasn't our life to live. If she wanted to grow up and have children, that was no business of ours, no matter how much I wished otherwise.

"Rose." Said Edward, clearly exasperated at my change of mind. "You do know he'll have to-" he started, right before I cut him off.

"Yes, I know." I said impatiently, not wanting to hear the mechanics of my baby's sex life from my brother. That was disturbing in itself, and coming from Edward made it even worse.

"We'll deal with that when it comes." I said sadly, knowing that time would come sooner than I wanted. Bella would be a grown woman soon, and I had to deal with that. Edward sighed and stood up, going back to his math homework in a bothered state of mind.

Even if Bella would one day grow up, I knew she wasn't there yet. Thankfully, she was still a child, and she would be that way for a few more years. Bella, although not a six year old anymore, still loved and cared like a child would- innocently, honestly and unconditionally. She had flourished lately, that's for sure, but she had still only touched the surface of her long life to come. She had so much more to look forward to when the times came, and I knew I would be happy for her every single step of the way. If she needed a mother, I'd be there. If she needed a sister, here I was. If she just needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on, I would be glad to supply it for her, as long as she was safe and happy with good people around her.

I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes, picturing how Bella had changed over the few years she'd been here. I thought back to everything we'd seen- things vampires weren't meant to see. We saw her first loose tooth, all her bad haircuts, her scraped knees and most of all- her love. All these things were reserved exclusively for humans alone, and we were probably the first vampires in history to experience the joys and hardships a child could bring.

"Rose?" asked Emmett, coming into the room. I opened my eyes and looked at my burly husband and smiled, inviting him to come and sit.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning back beside me. I smiled and leaned to the side, resting on him.

"Bella." I admitted, making him smile.

"What about her?" he asked, looking down at me. Emmett loved that little girl just as much as I did, and it made me love him even more.

"She's growing up." I said quietly, making him smile carefully.

"Yep." He said, looking down at me. He kissed my hair gently and kept quiet, letting me continue.

"She wears bras, Em." I said pointedly, making him frown.

"That's…" he started, not liking to hear about his baby sister's intimate apparel. He was the classic older brother to her- protect and love, but not one for girl secrets.

"Women wear bras, Em." I said pointedly, making him smile in understanding.

"She's almost there." Admitted Emmett. "A few years and she _will_ be a woman."

"No." I said with a frown. He simply smiled at me gently and kissed my hair carefully again, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"She has to grow up sometime." He reasoned. "She can't stay a kid forever."

"She should." I muttered, making him smile again. Emmett was by far the calmest about Bella's rapid maturation.

"No, she shouldn't." he said simply, making me frown.

"Yes, she should." I argued, feeling sad and down now that I thought about how little time we had left with her.

"Rose." He said gently, leaning forward for a proper kiss. I gave him one, and he smiled, looking at me thoughtfully.

"She should be a baby forever." I muttered rebelliously.

"Then bite her." He joked, earning a smack from me and a growl from Edward in the kitchen.

"Kidding." He appeased, kissing my nose.

"I hope so." I scolded gently, leaning further into him.

"Rose, she'll grow up and live her own life. We've helped her this far, but it'll be up to her soon. Let her live." He said gently.

"I know." I said, sadly, making him smile sympathetically.

"She'll always be your baby." He whispered gently, making me turn to him.

"Even when she's old and wrinkly, you'll still be a mother to her. Even when she has to go away and live by herself, she'll still love you." He said seriously.

"I know." I said again, feeling like I wanted to cry.

"She'll always love us." He said confidently, making me frown worriedly.

"I hope so." I said, sighing and falling silent, waiting for the moment Bella- my soon to be woman- would come home.

**A/N: Aw, now Rose is paranoid... I had to get into her head at least once in this story since she's the one who found Bella. They'll always share a special bond, and now, Bella's growing up much too quickly for Rose's liking...**

**Anyways, next chapter is back to school, so please review!!! You're doing well so far!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 21**

Return

**A/N: So DRAMA next chapter!!! Review for more chapters later today, and we'll see how fast we get some drama. I WILL however, give you a sort of clue since many of you were "dying to know". I wouldn't want my reviewers dead, now would I?? That would be bad... hm.**

**If you read previous A/Ns, I've said something over and over again and many of you have asked one question... Will her past come back? The answer is yes. In chapter 22. hehe.**

**REVIEW please!**

BPOV

I was so worn out after shopping with Alice last night that when I came home, all I wanted to do was sleep. Alice kept me out late- until the mall closed at 9 before she brought be back home with at least fifteen bags of clothes from all different stores. She'd dragged me into every store we saw- from discount stores that she usually hated to designer stores that she loved, never giving me even a little break. My feet had been so sore and I almost fell asleep in the car after she pulled me outside and plopped me beside the bags she'd bought for Jasper and herself. Mine were in the trunk, and as much as I appreciated that she was so kind and generous with me, I couldn't care less about the clothes. I hated clothes, and my crazy sister knew it.

When I went in the house, I was shocked when Rosalie was the first to hug me and look me over, almost as if shopping with Alice would have hurt me. When I asked her what she was looking for, she simply kept quiet and shook her head before she told me she loved me and made me go up stairs, where she insisted on tucking me in like a kid. She even offered a bedtime story- something I'd stopped asking for when I turned ten. I let her read me a chapter of Anne of Green Gables- the chapter we were reading in class this afternoon- before I went to bed, and it made her happy and me sleepy. Rose was weird last night, but she didn't usually do that, so I didn't bug her about it.

Today, when my alarm went off, I knew I would have to get myself ready, since Alice and everyone else besides Em were gone hunting for a while. Emmett had wanted to stay home with me this time and I was glad he was, especially since he let me eat whatever I wanted for breakfast, not "healthy choices" like Edward, mom, dad and Rose. He let me eat as many Pop Tarts as I wanted, and I loved it when he stayed home. Alice and Jasper let me eat what I wanted too, but they liked to cook, so I got whatever they made. Emmett would let me eat an entire box of Pop Tarts and he wouldn't care, as long as I was happy.

Today, Alice had left out an outfit from our shopping spree last night and she told me not to do anything special with my hair in case I messed it up. I went and changed, just deciding to brush my hair instead of pulling it up or curling it like Alice would have. I liked the clothes I had, and decided that I had to go downstairs, where Emmett was waiting for me.

"Hey kiddo." He said, smiling and getting up from his news station. I smiled at him and he walked beside me as I went into the kitchen, smiling.

"What will it be today?" he asked me happily, opening all the cupboards within a few seconds. I giggled and he smiled at me, bowing as I clapped.

"Pop Tart?" I asked, making him smirk. He knew that Rose hated Pop Tarts since she'd read how sugary they were, but Emmett and Rose disagreed all the time, so he handed me a silver packet, knowing I didn't usually toast them.

"A drink?" he offered, his head in the fridge.

"Milk please?" I asked with a cute smile, making his eyes narrow.

"With chocolate?" he guessed, making me smile. I didn't know what Rosalie's problem was, but chocolate milk was an "night time snack", and it wasn't allowed for breakfast.

"Yes please." I said, making him shrug. Just like he always did, Emmett poured a lot of chocolate into it, making it very dark and sweet.

"Thanks Emmy." I said, making him smile. He put the chocolate away as I ate my sugary breakfast that would have given Rose a heart attack if she could have one.

"Anytime honey." He said, coming to sit next to me. I finished and tried to get up, making Emmett snatch the glass and packet from me, doing it himself. He shoved the package way down in the garbage and he washed the cup with a lot of soap so they might not notice when he came back. He also dove into the fridge and handed me an apple.

"Eat that too so they think you had something healthy." He said secretively, making me smile. I ate the apple as fast as I could and he tossed it right on top of the garbage with a napkin that could have had toast on it before he closed it again, smirking.

"Don't tell them I did that." He said quietly, making me smile. I shook my head and he smiled, coming to sit closer. I always kept Emmett's secrets, even if it made Rose mad sometimes.

"Good." He said, kissing my cheek. "What time does your bus come at?" he asked me, glancing at the clock.

"Soon." I said sadly, wanting to spend time with Emmett instead of at school. Sure, school was ok now, but Emmett was so much better than math.

"Get going then." He said, getting up to walk me to the door. I smiled and took my coat, putting my backpack on as I watched him, smiling.

"Bye squirt." He said happily, making me smile.

"Bye Em." I said, walking out the door. He beamed at me and waved out the window as I went down the driveway to wait for my bus. I smiled to myself when I heard the loud bus come around the bend in the road, right towards my stop.

"Good morning, Bella." Said the driver, smiling at me. I liked my bus driver, especially since he was always nice to me, even when I wasn't happy enough to talk to him.

"Good morning, sir." I said, smiling back. He watched me carefully as I got on the bus and looked at all the kids who had been so much nicer lately.

As I looked at the back of the bus, I saw three faces that I'd never wanted to see again- all three looking right at me. There, in the very back, were Hannah, Ashley and Jenna, watching me carefully as I sat down quickly, right at the front again. They were back already? I thought they'd be gone longer than that…

"Don't you mind them." Said the driver quietly, making me look up with scared eyes. He smiled at me in his kind way and I relaxed a bit, looking out the window instead of at the back.

"That's it." He said, making me smile. I nodded and gulped, doing just what the driver said, and I didn't mind those girls at the back. Who cared if they called me names? I knew they were lies, even if they were hurtful and mean. Who cared if they told stories about me? Lots of kids knew me a little better now- enough to know whether a crazy story could be a lie or not. Who cared if they wanted to get Kyle to themselves? Kyle had never liked Jenna and he had smiled at me before- not the class bully. Natalie had said that he wanted to be _my _friend, not Jenna's or Ashley's or Hannah's.

"Here we are." Said the driver, stopping at the drop off spot. I sighed with a small frown and got off the bus as fast as I could, happy that the other three I hated were still at the back of the line.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Said the driver with another smile. I managed to smile back and wave.

"You too." I said quietly as he watched me go into the yard. I walked closer to the fence and doors as the girls seemed to know where I was going, and they watched. They reminded me of hawks as they stared and moved around me, almost circling me before the bell rang and I dashed into the classroom, making it inside first.

"Good morning Bella." Said Mr. Carter.

"Good morning, sir." I said quietly, grabbing my books and moving to my seat. The class came in all together and I frowned as the girls stared again, Jenna whispering to the other two happily. Not again… Mr. Carter noticed too and smiled, looking at me closely.

"Just never mind them." He whispered secretly as he passed me the math we'd be doing after the announcements. I sighed and nodded, taking my pencil out to write my name on top. Mr. Carter just walked to all the desks and said nothing to the three girls who tormented me, but simply plopped the math down in front of them. The announcements and national anthem were over soon, and I was more nervous than ever.

"Alright everyone! Do that worksheet for practice questions, then we'll move on and review for our test next Monday." Said Mr. Carter. I nodded slowly and reached over for my eraser, just in case.

The math class went by very quickly and no one said anything about or to me, since everything was quiet while we worked. I noticed that Jenna, Ashley and Hannah were passing notes though, even if the teacher didn't see it. I didn't even want to know what they had written there. They seemed to like to glance at me all the time too, so that gave me even more reason to just stare at the board when I finished the worksheet before everyone else.

"Quickly!" said Mr. Carter, looking at the clock. The kids finished up, and soon, it was time for reviewing.

Review time passed quickly, and soon, we were right into English instead. We wrote a creative story today, and I wrote one quickly before I reread and made sure there weren't any mistakes that I could find and change. I noticed a lot of kids talking, and Ashley's voice came to me.

"…don't know…" said her voice, being lower than the rest of the chattering class.

"…lunch…" said Jenna, cutting in and out. It reminded me of a bad phone call or something, but I listened anyways, trying to hear if they were talking about me.

"…enough. She's…" said Hannah, glancing at me. I pretended to look at the clock before I listened some more, suspecting that they _were _talking about me.

"…Bella." Said Jenna with a sneer. I frowned and wheeled around in my seat, looking at the teacher. He smiled at me right before he collected whatever we had done on our stories, smiling at everyone.

"Good work today!" he said, making almost everyone smile. I smiled a little and he watched me closely as he glanced at the clock.

"Lunch." He decided, just as the bell rang to tell us class was done. I smiled to myself and got my lunch out, sitting down at my desk. I started to eat my lunch, only stopping when three girls came across the classroom, and sat all around me.

**A/N: So mini cliffy there, so REVIEW for Chapter 22! Yes, the bimbos have made their return... they're kids and couldn't be suspended forever!!!**

**Please, please review, and I'll send some drama your way.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 22**

Terror

**A/N: So here we are with the Drama Chapter, as I've deemed it. I re-read it today and discovered that the drama carries over into the next few chapters too, with Chapter 24 being another one in RPOV (OMC I love that chapter). So since I couldn't keep the drama from you any longer, here's chapter 22... the one we've been waiting for. **

**Please, please review!!!!**

BPOV

I stopped eating my lunch as the three girls- Ashley, Jenna and Hannah sat all around me, making Bethany, Natalie and Kate frown. They knew how mean these girls could be, so they watched from their spot across the room, whispering worriedly as Jenna turned in front of me, Ashley turned beside me and Hannah watched from the desk behind me.

"Hi." Said Jenna, sounding kind and friendly. I stared at her stupidly for a minute, wondering what she would do this time.

"Hi." I said carefully, looking at her closely. She smiled and turned to Ashley, who spoke up next.

"We just came over to say sorry." She said sadly, looking down. I frowned. They were saying sorry to _me?_

"Oh." I said, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell them they were forgiven, since they weren't, but I didn't want to be rude either.

"What we said was mean." Said Hannah suddenly, smiling at me. She looked a little creepy with that smile, but I ignored it, knowing they were at least trying to be friendly.

"So, do you want to hang out at recess?" asked Jenna suddenly, making me stare. First they wanted to torment me, now they wanted to hang out?

"I don't know." I said honestly, making her frown at me sadly.

"Why? Do you have plans with someone else?" she asked. I glanced over at my three new friends, silently asking for help. They were frowning with me, but they didn't get what I wanted so I turned back around.

"I think I'm going with Bethany, Natalie and Kate." I said honestly, hoping those new friends would still let me be around them.

"Them?" asked Hannah, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah." I said, looking at her sadly. She laughed rudely and I frowned, biting a carrot stick.

"You shouldn't." she said, leaning in to whisper. I frowned and glanced at my friends again, making them stare. I knew they didn't like me being around these girls, but it's not like I could just walk away without being rude.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what my friends had ever done to these mean girls. I thought_ these _were the nasty ones, not my friends.

"Because they're dorks." Said Ashley, looking at me like I was stupid.

"No they're not." I said firmly, turning around to face the front. They all watched me before Jenna laughed.

"Please Bella?" she asked, looking at me. "We're sorry." She said sadly. I watched her as she watched me and sighed, nodding. One recess wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Thanks." She said, smiling at Ashley. I frowned at their secrecy, but let it go, knowing that I wasn't even considered a friend yet. Maybe after recess…

"You're welcome?" I said, the words coming out like a question. Hannah giggled behind me and I blushed beet red, eating my lunch again. I didn't like these girls, and I wondered why they were being so nice all of a sudden. Before anyone else said anything, Jenna turned and nodded at Hannah, making me frown. Were they telling secrets or something?

"What?" I asked, making her eyes go wide.

"Nothing." She said quickly, making me sigh and take a drink from my water bottle. I had a juice box too, but I was in no mood for juice.

"Ok." I said, not wanting to be rude. She relaxed again and ate some of her own lunch while the other two chatted with her, letting me be quiet. They didn't ask me anything, and I was happier that way.

"Ok guys, go on out for recess." Said a teacher, poking her head in. I sighed and packed my lunch away, making sure there wasn't a mess on my desk. I scooped up my crumbs and tossed them out as I went to my locker and shoved the lunch bag away.

"You don't need a coat." Said Hannah, simply changing her shoes. "It's not cold out."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at my jacket. She smiled and nodded kindly, not taking her own coat either. I shrugged, knowing I had a sweater on in case I did get cold, but maybe I should trust Hannah instead. Wow. That sounded weird… trust Hannah.

"Come on girls!" cried Jenna, making me sigh and follow quietly behind them.

"So, I heard Kyle's team won the championship for his league." Said Ashley happily, looking back at me. I smiled at her gently and she smirked back- not as happy as before. Were they already starting to be mean again?

"Oh shoot!" cried Jenna, looking all around her.

"What?" asked Ashley, looking at her closely.

"I need my scarf." She said simply, turning back around. "Come with me?" she said with a pouty face. I sighed and followed as the other girls did too, making me wonder why she couldn't get her stupid scarf by herself. I didn't want to make her angry with me again though, so I went without complaining, and I noticed the hallways were empty now, since everyone was already outside.

"Here we go." Said Jenna, taking out a pink scarf after she opened her locker really slowly. I sighed sadly and followed them as they went outside. Jenna noticed that I was hiding behind them and she frowned and stopped, shoving Ashley closer to Hannah as she tugged me forward, putting her arm around my shoulders. I kept my hands to myself, but she didn't seem to care.

"So, how are you?" she asked, looking at me. I stared at her for a moment before I spoke.

"Fine, I guess." I said, shrugging. She giggled and nodded, walking along down the hallway. Suddenly, she stopped, looking all around her.

"What?" I asked, looking around. The halls were empty and quiet since there were no kids in the school and almost all the teachers would be eating their lunch, unless they were outside watching the other kids.

"Nothing." She said, turning to me. She smiled, and I noticed the other two giggling to one another just down from us.

"Ok." I said, confused. Jenna suddenly looked around again, and when she saw there was no one around, a frown came onto her face.

"Why did you tell?" she snapped, looking at me. I frowned and stared at her. What was her problem?

"Tell what?" I demanded.

"On us!" she said in a loud, yelling-whisper. I frowned.

"My dad found out." I said truthfully. Dad, as well as my entire family had found out before I'd even said a word. Alice had seen some things too, so that helped.

"No, you told." She said angrily. "Did you need daddy to save you?" she taunted, making me frown.

"No." I said, trying to walk past her. I didn't want to put up with her right now, but when I tried to walk out, the other two were in my way.

"Excuse me." I said, making them laugh. They both stood there giggling until I huffed and tried to run around them.

"Aw! Is little Bella scared of us?" asked Jenna, cackling happily. I frowned. I should have known they didn't mean what they'd said earlier.

"No." I said, not too sure of my answer. Was I scared of this girl?

"I think you are." She said, laughing again. I heard a door open and I frowned, hoping a teacher was coming out to see what they were doing. Then, they'd be busted again and I could go outside. To my surprise, Ashley had opened a door beside her, and Jenna was walking at me now. Would she hit me or something like that? I remembered the waiver from the bus about how kids weren't allowed to beat other kids up… Was this going to be one of those times?

"You got us grounded." She snarled, making me back up. I stared at this angry girl with scared eyes. She was reminding me of Charles Swan again…

_He's not here,_ I told myself, wanting to turn and run. This was Jenna, not Charles Swan, and I knew I shouldn't be afraid of her like I was of him…

"Get away from me." I said, my voice shaking. That only made her laugh again and I shook with fear as she moved even closer.

"No thanks." She said, giggling to herself. I frowned as she grabbed my shoulders, reminding me even more of that stupid man from Forks.

"Don't touch me." I said. I was scared of getting hit again, no matter how stupid that was. She would hit and it would hurt…

"Have fun in the dark!" she said, laughing. I frowned at her but before I could ask, I felt her shove me roughly into the dark room Ashley had opened, terrifying me. Before they closed the door, I got a look at what this place was- the janitor's closet.

_Closet…_

"No!" I cried, just as Jenna's face disappeared behind the door, leaving me in the pitch black.

"Jenna!" I cried, banging on the door. I heard her laughing outside, making me want to scream. I was so scared of this closet…

"Have a good sleep in there!" she taunted, banging loudly on the door, making tears fall down my cheeks. I had to get out.

"Let me out!" I cried, knowing that no matter how loud I was in here, it would sound quiet through this thick door.

"Ooh! Bella's scared!" cried Hannah, making me cry loudly.

"The baby's crying!" said Ashley, making things worse. Charles Swan locked me in the closet too…

"Let me OUT!" I shrieked, banging on the door with my fists. I heard laughing outside and I cried even louder, knowing they thought this was funny.

"Now!" I shrieked, hoping they would let me out.

"Better be careful in there!" cried Jenna. I cried and banged on the door with my fists, feeling the door cutting them. I knew my hands were bleeding, but I didn't even care. This was too familiar…

"Let me out!" I begged. "Please!" I cried, wanting them to listen. They didn't know what closets meant to me…

"You'd better shut up before the boogeyman hears you!" cried Jenna.

The. Boogeyman.

Suddenly, I wasn't at school anymore, and I wasn't in the janitor's closet. No, I was someplace much different- I was back in Washington, locked in _his _closet… He was out there, with his beer and cruel hands, locking me in the closet for the boogeyman…

"LET ME OUT!" I screeched, banging with all my might on the door. I wanted him to let me out. He had to let me out.

I.

Wanted.

Out.

"Goodnight Isabella." I heard him sneer, making me scream and scream, banging on the door as hard as I could. My fists were wet with blood and I didn't care one bit. I fell down to the floor and banged on the door as hard as I could, feeling them ache with each hit.

"No!" I screeched as I banged the door.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

I wanted out.

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice. It wasn't _his,_ but one I knew. I recognized that voice.

"No, NO, _NO!"_ I shrieked, banging on the door. I needed air. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't. The air in this small closet was gone. I'd already breathed and screamed it all, so there was none left to keep me alive… I felt myself shake as I wondered where _he _had gone. What if he found me after this familiar voice got me out? He would. Oh my God, he would find me in here then he'd hurt me again and I'd never see mom or dad ever again… Not Rose, or Em, or Alice, or Jazz or Edward either. They would all be gone and I would be stuck in Charles Swan's closet with the boogeyman.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed through my sobs, feeling myself needing more air than that. I needed so much more and there was nothing I could do to get it. It just wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" demanded the familiar voice, closer to finding me. I banged on the door and made it shake, not caring that more blood poured out.

"What is this?" he demanded, making the small stream of light under the door flicker when his feet blocked it. I let out another shriek and banged on the door again. I needed the outside air. I needed any air at all, and I needed out.

Before anyone said anything else, the door's lock clicked and opened, letting in a lot of bright light. I didn't look up as I cried and gasped for air, not wanting to know who was there. It was a man, I knew that much.

"Bella." Said the worried voice of my teacher, coming closer to me. Before I could do anything else, I screamed again and tossed myself backwards, hitting my head on a shelf at the back. My teacher stopped moving and turned to look over his shoulder, calling someone else. I couldn't hear him properly, and I couldn't move. I didn't want that man touching me. Would he me mad at me for being so bad at school? I didn't know, and I didn't want any slaps. I didn't want his angry hands on me, and I needed air. That's what I needed. Air…

"Bella." He said again, and I cried loudly, watching as another person- a woman this time, came into the closet, shocked and scared.

"Bella?" she asked, kneeling down. She reached down too, but I forced myself away from her, scampering into the furthest corner of the small room.

_Don't touch me,_ my thoughts screamed. I wanted to tell her, but talking needed air. I gasped in great gusts of air, but my body wanted more. I _needed _more, and it was scaring me.

"Sweetheart, come here." Said the woman again, looking at me. This was Ms. Morrison from the grade five room, and I didn't want her touching me. She wasn't allowed, I decided. She had hands, and hands could hit, just like what happened when I got locked in closets. No. She would not touch me, and I made sure of that by letting out another scream that stopped her hand.

"Her hands…" she gasped, looking up at my teacher. I heard more people outside the door now, and I sat, curled in my corner, sobbing and gasping. My chest and stomach felt like they were on fire, but that wasn't what I was scared of…

"Sweetie, come here please." Said Ms. Morrison, coming even closer.

"NO!" I screeched, trying to get even further away. She had been so happy every time I saw her, and now, her face was scared- scared and worried about what was happening to me. I didn't know, and I was just as scared as she was.

"John, call Dr. Cullen." She said, making me cringe. Dad. Would he be mad at me too? Would he hit… Oh my God. What if he sent me back? What if I was too badly behaved for him now, and he didn't want me anymore? Was Charles Swan out of prison yet? What if Rosalie hated me too? I needed air…

I didn't pay anyone any attention as I cried and gasped in my closet, just as Mr. Carter went to call dad- and make my family hate me.

**A/N: So in case you're all wondering, yes, this is what experts call a panic attack... No, she does not want to be touched since she's remembering things from her past, and yes, they will call the house now to bring in Emmett since he's watching her today...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 23**

Home

**A/N: Wow, you guys really know how to get what you want... good reviewing! Already up to 50 for the last chapter, so here's drama continued**

**Please, review this chapter just as well as you did last chapter, and maybe we'll get EVEN MORE tonight! Just a little FYI: Next chapter is raging Rosalie, and I know we all want to see that... I sure did, and I have!!!**

BPOV

I cried in my corner for what felt like hours, trying to get enough air into me. My head was spinning as I heard the sounds outside the closet. Someone was trying to get all the kids away and into their classrooms, someone was telling off the three girls who'd done this, Ms. Morrison was trying to talk to me, and Mr. Carter was on his cell phone with someone from my house. They would hate me and send me back…

"Thank you." Said Mr. Carter, hanging up his phone.

"That was her brother. Her parents aren't home yet, so he's coming in." said Mr. Carter quietly. Emmett? No. He had big hands…

"No…" I moaned, crying even more. Ms. Morrison ignored Mr. Carter when I spoke and she tried to come close again, making me scream as loudly as I could, not caring that the other kids could hear me.

"Ok sweetie." She said, backing off. She sat down at the far end of the closet and watched me as Mr. Carter poked his head in, the principal and vice principal right beside him, talking to the girls who'd done this- the ones who'd locked me in here. Had it been them? I thought it was Charles Swan. Or maybe they were Charles Swan. I didn't know anything anymore.

"Sweetie, your brother's on his way to pick you up." she said gently, making the sobs and tears come harder. I was on my knees in the closet with my arms wrapped around my belly, trying to stop the pains that were passing though it and my head was nearly touching the floor. The tears fell down my cheeks and onto the floor as my hands dripped blood beside me, mixing together to make some sort of odd puddle.

"Relax." Said the nice teacher gently, still trying to touch me. I flinched when her hand came close and she pulled them back with a frown, letting me cry. I needed more air…

"Get her out of there." Ordered the principal, making Ms. Morrison sigh and stand up, coming over to me. To the principal's shock and fear, I let out a wail that sounded more like a scream as soon as she went to touch me, and he frowned too.

"Honey, come on out of there and let us see your hands." He said gently, coming in. Two men and one lady… No. Six hands?

"NO!" I shrieked, flying into the back wall and hitting my head again as he went to touch me. He frowned and kept going, but soon, his hands weren't his anymore. I saw them get browner and harder, just as a beer popped up in them. I saw that hand flying at my face after I'd asked him to stop…

"No…" I said, making the man frown. "Please!" I cried, losing all the air I had once again. Where was the air going? Why could they all breathe, but I couldn't? The principal nodded a little, spooked, and walked out of the closet, letting the kind kindergarten teacher come in.

"Come here dear." She said in her soft voice, reminding me a lot of mom. I cried as her small hands tried to touch me. She touched my arm and I yanked it away, making it bleed even more.

"Should we call 911?" she asked gently.

"Her brother's coming." Said Mr. Carter. "Let him decide."

"Alright." She said, looking at me and backing away. My hands hurt so badly now, and my lungs needed air- air that they weren't getting enough of. I felt my head swimming again as the voices around me called out to me, making me panic.

Do. Not. Touch. Me.

"What happened?" demanded a deep, booming voice. I knew that voice. I lived with it.

"She got shut in the janitor's closet." Said the principal, letting the giant through. The figure froze when he saw me, and I cried, not wanting him, or anyone else, near me.

"Bella." Said the voice sadly, looking at me with his large, golden eyes. I stared back wildly, not caring that he was sad. His hands were massive and I knew how strong he was…

"Come here honey." He said gently, coming closer. I cried and shook my head, wanting him to leave…

"No…" I said, crying. My voice sounded firm though, even if I didn't have air.

"Bellsy." He said, sounding a little upset now. I saw his large, white hand try and touch me, so I flew out of his way, making him jump back in shock.

"Should we call 911?" asked my teacher, looking at Emmett.

"No, thank you." Said Emmett firmly, making me cry. Why was he firm? Was he mad? Oh, here came his hands again.

"NO!" I shrieked. If he hit, it would hurt worse than ever, and I didn't want that.

"Bella." Said Emmett, shocked and sad. I would normally care, but right now, I didn't. As much as I cried and screamed no, Emmett's massive hands slid under me and lifted me up as gently as he could, not caring that I wormed around, trying to get free.

"Put me down!" I cried through the tears, making my usually happy brother very sad.

"Do something with them." He snarled before he walked out of the room, looking at the three girls who watched me in shock. The principal looked a little scared as he nodded and turned to the three girls, ordering them to his office for their punishments.

"Please…" I begged, flopping over his arm to be put down. I didn't want him to hurt me like Charles Swan had in that closet…

"Bella, please." He said sadly, walking out to the Jeep. He'd parked right in front of the doors, so he slipped me in the back and didn't bother with the belt as he hopped in to drive. I curled up on the seat instead and cried there, feeling the bumpy ride giving me a huge headache. I felt my hands bleeding on the seats and my stomach hurt worse than ever as my brother sped down the road, looking at me in the mirror.

"Sweetheart, relax." He said, worried. I cried and cried, not even listening to his words. I heard them, but they weren't making sense to me. Would he hit me for being so stupid? He watched me in the mirror the whole time he drove, and soon, we were on the dirt road that led us home. He pulled into Rose's usual spot- close to the door- and jumped out, rushing around to my side to open my door. When he did, his hands reached out and I nearly screamed again, sliding away. I was so tired now…

"Come here Belly Bean." He said, using an old nickname. Emmy Bear and Belly Bean. That had been made up when I was very small- only about six or seven.

"No." I said sounding very weak and breathless.

"Yes." He argued gently, making me cry. He was mad. I knew it. His hands reached out to pull me back, and I cringed, tensing up as soon as they touched me to take me out. He noticed and frowned, but pulled me out anyways to bring me inside. He carried me gently and I didn't uncurl from the ball I was in, making him worry.

"Belly, relax please." He said, trying to talk nicely. His hands were still touching me…

"Put me down!" I shrieked, making him jump in surprise. I didn't usually yell.

"Bella." He said, shocked and hurt. He gently put me down, letting my feet touch the ground before I wobbled towards the other end of the room- as far away from his hands as I could get. Only once I saw what I was walking towards did I stop walking and fall again.

The games closet.

_Closet…_

"No, NO, _NO!" _ I shrieked, wanting this to end. I wanted the closets and angry hands to go away, and I wanted some new, fresh air to replace this bad air that wasn't working. I needed to breathe, but it wasn't working very well for me as I scampered into the corner- away from Emmett and away from that closet.

The air was broken.

"Bella." He said, pulling out his cell phone. He walked towards me and I cried louder than ever before, making him stop, just as he spoke.

"Carlisle." He said, relieved to be talking to dad. Dad had hands too… everyone had hands…

"You've got to come home." He said right away, watching me. I knew dad could hear me over his end.

"No, she's freaking out." He said worriedly, trying to come close again.

"NO!" I screamed, not wanting him near me. No one was allowed near me anymore. Charles Swan would find me then and he would teach them to use their hands to hurt. He would tell them all to hit me and then I'd be locked in a closet forever…

"Ok. Yeah." Said Em, closing his phone. He looked at me closely, sitting down in front of me, but not close enough to hit.

"Relax Belly Bean." He said kindly, using the nickname again. I heard, but didn't understand. Relax? How was I supposed to do that…?

"No…" I said. That was the only thing I could say right now, especially feeling like this. No. He couldn't touch me. His hands would never touch me again. They hurt…

"Everyone's coming." He told me gently. "Mom and dad, Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Edward." He said. I cried more. How many hands was that? I didn't have enough sense or air to count, but way too many. If each hand hit and each tried to lock me away… Oh God. I couldn't go into another closet like the one at school.

Oh yeah. I needed to breathe.

I took in a gush of air and felt my lungs demanding more- something I couldn't give them. I tried making myself smaller- maybe smaller things didn't need as much air, but it didn't work. Emmett saw and panicked, but I panicked way worse than he did, and he knew it. Before he could stop himself, he came forward, much too fast. I cringed again and he backed off, just as the door flew open, and the other hands came inside.

"Bella." Said dad's worried voice, just as Emmett got up to let him through. Rosalie snarled angrily and I thought of how many times I'd seen her smack Emmett… Not me too…

"Sweetheart." Said dad, sounding shocked and unhappy. He came forwards to pick me up and I cried out again. What didn't these people understand? They were hurtful, and I didn't want to be hurt.

"Honey." Said dad again, moving closer anyways. I felt his cold hands on my back, rubbing it gently as I cringed and cried, trying to move further into the wall. If I moved any closer I'd have to go through it now, so I was stuck.

"No…" I said, scaring him. He looked behind him at the others, and I noticed them all staring. Were they planning their attack now?

"Jasper." Said dad, letting my brother through. Mom stood very still as dad walked over to her and whispered something in her ear, making her dash upstairs.

"Come here darlin'." Said Jasper, his southern accent coming through. I almost never heard his accent unless he was mad or upset, so I knew he was mad at me now.

"Don't cry." He said, his hands touching me too. No. He was just another hurtful man and I didn't want him touching me!

"No!" I cried, making him jerk his hands away. My own hands were still bleeding, so that made things worse for him… would he attack me now?

"Bella." Said another voice, moving Jasper out of his way. I loved that voice so much… Edward.

"Come here." He said gently, looking at me closely. I cried and stared at him with my wide eyes, making him frown. Mom came down with something in her hands, as well as a water bottle, which I ignored. She watched me on the floor for a moment before she came closer too, but didn't touch me.

It was Edward that came closer to me, scooting over inch by inch, his hands ready. I stared at his hands in fear, my heart pounding in my ears as I watched.

"Come here honey." He said in a soft voice, making me stare.

This was Edward. Edward wouldn't hurt me. Edward was my best friend.

"Edward?" I asked, making him smile gently.

"Yeah honey." He said, nodding. I stared at him for a moment longer and I felt his ice cold hands on my back, patting it gently. I still cried, but somehow, Edward's hands didn't scare me as much as anyone else's. I loved his hands, and I loved him- he would never hurt me. No one here would hurt me. When that clicked, I threw myself at him, not caring that my hands bled.

"There." He soothed, holding onto me tightly. He was so much bigger than me and I liked that as he hugged me, making me feel like a little kid again. He shushed me and patted my back, glancing at dad. Dad would never hurt me, and I knew his hands were gentle and kind- just like the rest of him.

"Come here baby." Said dad, looking at Edward. Edward stood up with me, not letting me walk as he carried me over to dad, putting me on a couch in front of him. My crying still went on and I still thought I needed more air, and dad opened a water bottle for me, handing me half of a little white pill.

"Take this." He said gently, giving me the pill. I forced it down with a tiny sip of water and he watched me sadly as I cried into Edward's shirt, making a wet spot.

"Daddy." I croaked a few minutes later as my tears stopped a bit. He smiled gently at me and sighed, looking around the room. Jasper came closer and I felt him calming me down even more than dad's pill had, but Edward still didn't let me go.

"Let me see those hands." Said dad gently, reaching out for them carefully. He picked them up and frowned, looking at the long cuts on them.

"Not serious." He said, relieved as he took a tissue and wiped them off a bit, taking some of the blood away. I'd hit that door really hard…

"Are you ok honey?" he asked me gently, kissing my forehead as he smoothed my hair. I didn't answer as Jasper kept his calm coming, Edward's back rub helping. I sniffled shakily and looked at him, teary eyed and terrified.

"Come here." He said, reaching out sadly. I felt Edward lift me up and hand me over to dad just as mom ran forward and looked at me, taking my face in her hands.

"My poor baby." She said sadly, kissing my cheek. I knew Emmett had told them what had happened, so I didn't have to. Emmett. I'd behaved awfully to him…

"Sorry Emmy." I said into dad's shoulder, making Emmett smile sadly at me. Rosalie came closer too and kissed my hair before she sat on the loveseat, letting Em sit beside her. I sat on dad's lap as mom smoothed and kissed my hair, trying to make me feel better. Jasper brought Alice over to the other couch to sit, and she watched me with sad eyes too. I'd made everyone sad.

"Don't be scared baby." Said mom, looking at me closely. I sniffled loudly and she sighed, looking me over again.

"You're very safe here." She soothed.

"The closet." I said stupidly, starting up my tears again. She frowned and nodded, looking at me carefully.

"Those girls are cruel and petty." She said sadly, looking right at me. I stared back, not caring what they were. Those girls had hurt and terrified me, and there was nothing else to say about it.

"No one will hurt you here." Said dad firmly. I frowned into his shoulder and sniffed his scent- soft and gentle, like honey. I liked his smell.

"No hitting?" I asked, remembering the hands.

"No." he said gently, kissing my hair. "No one will ever hit you here." He soothed. Deep down, I knew that no one would hit me, but I wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"Ok daddy." I said, hugging his neck. He rubbed my back as mom watched us closely, her own hands touching whatever part of my back dad wasn't.

"We love you." He whispered, making me shake a little.

"Love you too, daddy." I said, making him smile.

"Glad to hear it." He said gently.

"I feel sick." I said, making him nod. He just hugged me and waited for me to calm down even more.

"Sleep." He said, looking at me. I was covered in dried blood and tears, so I'd need to wash first.

"Go upstairs to bed for now, and just relax." He said, making me nod. Before anyone could even think of getting up, Rose was on her feet, watching me as she came closer.

"Come here baby." She said quietly. I sniffed and dad put me on my feet- watching me closely as I walked over to her, taking her hand. She hugged me gently before scooping me up and rushing up the stairs with me.

"Shower." She said quietly, starting up her shower. I was already in her bathroom and she turned as I took off the clothes from today and tossed them in with her laundry, stepping behind the glass doors.

"There." I said, letting her turn back around.

"I'll be right back." She said gently.

"Okay." I said, shampooing my hair. I washed my face and stinging hands too, making sure all the blood was gone before I conditioned my hair just as Rose came back in. I finished quickly and she handed me two towels and a robe to come out. She was silent and caring as she brushed my hair for me, untangling all the knots I'd made today. My hands were bandaged by her too, and my pyjamas chosen. I put the clothes on quickly while she turned around again, and I felt cosier than I ever did before. She looked at me and my red, puffy eyes and hugged me again, picking me up like a baby instead of letting me walk. She started to carry me to my room but I stopped her, not wanting to go in there. There was a closet there, and I wanted it gone.

"Can we go to Edward's room?" I asked quietly, making her smile.

"Sure honey." She said, turning around. Before she made it there, Edward was in front of us, smiling sadly.

"Come on." He said, taking me from Rosalie carefully. Rose gave me one last kiss before she left us alone, letting Edward carry me into his bedroom himself.

"There." He said, closing the door. I was shocked to see that someone had brought the giant, thick mattress from the spare room in here and made it up for me to sleep on. Alice had probably seen my decision though, and I thanked her in my head.

"Here." He said, pulling the covers down. I slid under them tiredly, my nose stuffed and eyes watery. He walked over to his CDs and pressed play, letting Clair De Lune play through the room, making me smile. Before I fell asleep, he came and laid down beside me, brushing a curl out of my face before he smiled a bit and let me hug him around the middle, pressing my face into his shoulder to smell him better. If I liked dad's scent, Edward's was so much better, and I still think he smelled like cookies. Very, very good cookies.

"Have a good sleep." He said gently, patting my back. He let me hug him as hard as I wanted as I closed my sleepy, wet eyes and fell asleep quickly, wishing today had never even happened.

**A/N: So Edward to the rescue- sort of. Now that her fit is over, be prepared for some Rosalie Rage...**

**ALSO: Know that there's still a few chapters left, and someone else is making her appearance soon- Tanya. I had to stick her in someplace, and this part was an excellent time to do it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 24**

Angry

**A/N: As promised, here's the Rosalie Rage! Yes, she's mad, and yes, she has full rights to be, so enjoy her rage while it lasts. I know I liked writing it, so please, enjoy.**

**AND: if you're up for a sad story, read my short one: Eyes, Look Your Last. I was reading a bunch of sad one-shots last night and I had to make another one too, so I posted that. If you've read it, APOV and EPOV are pending, depending on whether or not I get any interest. It IS sad, but I loved writing it.**

**Some have been asking why Alice didn't see the closet incident. Simple: she was focused on her hunt and wasn't about to be distracted by a vision.**

**Please review our raging Rosalie and I'll send some Edward your way... in the next chapter.**

RPOV

Bella, exhausted and absolutely petrified, finished her shower and I allowed Edward to take her to sleep in his room, where he watched her sleep most carefully, making sure she didn't wake up. I was on my way downstairs, positively fuming with rage at those impertinent little witches that had dared to scare her in such a mean way. A closet was the worst thing they could have done to her, and now, I was off to the school to have something done about that. I went down in a blind rage, where Carlisle was talking gently to Esme.

"I am_ not_ sending her back there, and I'm going to get her things." I said stiffly, interrupting them. Carlisle watched me for a moment, knowing I wasn't relenting or kidding right now. No way in hell was any baby of mine going back to some irresponsible institution where those petty children would hurt her.

"Rose…" Said Carlisle, making my eyes turn pitch black.

"No." I said firmly, pointing accusingly at him. If I could cry, I would be, and he knew it.

"I wasn't arguing with you." He said patiently, making me nod. "I agree that school was a bad idea right now, but I will have to ask you to be civil." He said sadly.

Civil my ass.

"Sure." I said, waving a hand at him.

"I'm serious Rosalie. Don't risk exposure just to get back at three children." he said gently.

"Risk exposure?" I demanded. Did he really think I would risk our secret to attack three kids? Expose us? No. Yell? Maybe. Tell them off? Definitely. Hurt them? Never.

"Alright." He said, raising his hands in surrender. He looked very upset and worn with today's events, and I knew he was just as mad as I was, just much better at holding it in calmly.

"I'll be back soon." I mumbled, kissing Emmett chastely before I dashed out to my BMW, ready to reprimand those responsible for this callous act.

I saw nothing but the road as I drove down as fast as I dared, not caring that humans blared their horns and stared at me. Those petty, monstrous girls had really hurt Bella, and I wasn't standing for that a moment longer. I would make sure they did not get away with this, and I would be sure they got a thorough tongue lashing from yours truly.

Those girls had done the worst possible thing to get back at Bella for simply wanting some peace at school. They had no idea how much she feared closets- and any other dark, enclosed spaces. She hated her own closet with the light on, and locking her in a strange closet with the lights off was an abomination. They didn't know how she would remember that vile man she'd once called father every single time she was in there, and how much damage they'd done. They didn't know that the man that was supposed to love and cherish her had been the one to hurt and abuse her- a precious baby at the time. Bella had been little more than a baby when I rescued her from the closet the first time, and I was cursing myself out loud as I drove, knowing that I'd been too late to save her this time.

Her school popped up in front of me in all its glory, standing tall and proud. How I wished I could pummel it to bits for the damage it had done to Bella… That damn closet was to blame as well, and if it were up to me, I would simply go at it with an axe or my hands, depending on who was watching me.

I pulled into the spot closest to the door, not caring that it was reserved for someone else. No one would touch my car, if I had anything to say about it, and if they did, there would be more hell to pay. I got out of my car smoothly and noticed a teacher standing outside, just as her eyes went wide and she dashed inside, looking at me closely though the window. I knew I was fuming and my eyes were black as night- something that scared the average human on a good day.

The doors appeared before me as I forced myself to walk in a polite way through the front doors, where the woman from outside stared with wide eyes at me- the glorious, raging vampire.

"May I help you?" she squeaked, terrified. I stared at her for a moment.

"I wish to speak with the sixth grade teacher." I snarled not so amiably. She gulped and nodded, walking off towards the office. I followed closely behind, not wanting her to run off and do something else. The woman behind the desk, Mrs. Dennison based on the words from her nameplate, stared at me as the teacher whispered something to her and she nodded, her eyes going wide.

"Ms…" she said, looking for a name.

"Hale." I spat, making her nod.

"Ms. Hale, Mr. Carter will be down momentarily." She said, making me nod stiffly. I waited and watched the woman behind the desk as I grew impatient as seconds trickled by. Soon, a large man came out of a classroom at the end of the hall, looking very subdued and angry.

"Miss Hale." He said, offering me his hand. I shook it firmly and he was taken aback by the force I put behind it, looking at me closely.

"You're here because of Bella?" he guessed, looking me over.

"Yes." I snapped, not in the best of moods.

"What is it you want?" he asked politely.

"I want her work, books and locker contents." I said simply.

"She's not coming back?" he guessed, looking saddened.

"No." I said shortly, making him nod. Before he could irritate me any more than he already was, I shoved past him, raging and angry as I found his classroom- Bella's old classroom.

"Miss…" he said, looking at me carefully. I ignored him and flung the door open, startling the group of kids in there, all of whom were silent and a little scared, obviously having been told off by the teacher because of what happened. I found an empty desk in the room, one at the front right hand corner, and I knew it was hers because of the binders and pencil case.

"This is Miss Hale." Said Mr. Carter, deciding it best to tell the students the name of the rampaging woman who had made it her duty to invade their classroom. I marched past several timid and scared sixth graders before I made it to Bella's desk, taking out her binders, pencils and whatnot, handing the teacher the textbooks back.

"Here." I said, sounding rude even to me. He took them quickly and watched in silence as I jammed things into my handbag.

"She's not coming back?" came a voice from behind me, making me turn around. There was a group of girls there, all watching me as I shoved Bella's things away. The little redhead had spoken, and I tried my hardest not to scare her.

"No." I said shortly. "Who are you?" I demanded. Was this one of those girls who'd shut her in there?

"Natalie." She said, scared. My face relaxed and I wasn't as hostile towards the innocent child as I had been.

"No." I repeated, looking at all three of them. Were these the girls who'd been kind to her?

"Were you her new little friends?" I asked bluntly, making the teacher sigh.

"Yeah." Said the little redhead, Natalie. I nodded and smiled at them, walking over to them. They should be commemorated for doing such a kind thing for Bella.

"No she's not coming back, but here." I said, reaching into my purse and taking out three twenty dollar bills. I didn't know if anyone else paid their kid's friends, but these ones had worked wonders on Bella, and sixty dollars wasn't even a shaving of what I had in that purse. I handed one to each of the girls and the teacher stared at me, shocked and amazed at the same time. The girls' eyes widened as they took it and stared.

"Thanks." Said the little redhead, her friends following suit.

"You deserve much more than that." I said, managing a civilised smile for each of them. All the kids watched me carefully as I marched right up to Mr. Teacher and stared him down for a moment.

"Two things." I said, making him nod quickly.

"Which is her locker, and where are those three vile children?" I asked. He gulped and cleared his throat for a moment before he spoke.

"Locker number 301 and the three in question are being dealt with at the office. Their parents have come to help with a course of action." He said quietly, too low for the kids to hear.

"Thank you." I said genuinely, thankful that he wasn't trying to play games with me right now. I marched over to the lockers and yanked #301 open, seeing her things all neatly arranged inside. Her jacket was hanging up on the hook, her indoor shoes on the bottom shelf and a few books- some from home- were on the top shelf, resting innocently. Her bag was also in there, hanging on the hook opposite her jacket with a few schoolbooks inside.

"Here." I said, thrusting the classroom books at the teacher, making him reach for them. He took them and tossed them onto a shelf, looking at me. He reached over to her Anne of Green Gables book and pulled out her bookmark, handing it to me.

"This is hers." He said quietly, offering it. I took it gently and when my hand brushed his skin, I felt him shudder.

"Thank you." I said curtly, taking all her things and putting them into her bag. The entire classroom of kids and the teacher watched me warily as I jammed everything she owned into my handbag and her school bag, taking her shoes in my free hand.

"Thank you, and goodbye." I said, slamming the locker door gracelessly. I marched out of the classroom and slammed that door too, making a clear point. I knew it was immature, but it made me feel better, knowing they all knew not to mess with the Cullens now. As I marched down the hallway, I heard the kids start to whisper and talk, all of them scared.

"Who was _that?"_ asked one girl, sounding shocked.

"Did she really give you twenty dollars?" came a jealous sounding boy. If he would have been nicer to her, he would have gotten one too. You snooze, you lose kid. I kept listening and I felt very bad when I heard one girl start to cry.

"She was so mad!" she cried, making a boy laugh. That little shithead…

No. Go out to the car then come back to talk with the offenders. The crying girl was not my concern right now, and neither was the boy who teased her, although I would have loved to _make _it my concern.

I went out to my car and popped the trunk, shoving the bags inside, being careful not to break anything Bella might actually want back. I closed my trunk carefully, not wanting to scratch or dent my car, and took a deep breath, not even close to being done with my business here.

Once I was sure I could do this without a mass murder or something similar, I nodded to myself and marched back at the doors, knowing exactly where the principal's office was. I had to go into the back office where that secretary was, then there was a door back there for the principal. I was going in there, and no petty human would stop me.

I found the doors easily again and just as the secretary thought I was done with them, here I was again, startling her.

"Oh. Hello again." she said, doing what she was paid to do- look happy and say hello. I resisted the urge to snarl at her and she gulped, terrified of me. I could almost smell her fear, and her heart was racing.

"Where is Mr. Brown?" I demanded, seeing the principal's name on the door. She cleared her throat and looked at me, braving the angry vampire.

"He's busy with some business right now, but-" she started, and this time, she did get a snarl. She frowned worriedly at me as I leaned in over her desk, glaring at her with my black eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Dennison, I have an inkling that whatever business has him occupied is also my business, so if you'll excuse me, I have someone to talk to." I growled, scaring her even worse. She stared as I marched through the staff's door, not caring that I would most likely be banned from this institution after today. After today, there was no need for me to come back, so I might as well go with a bang.

I was at the principal's door in a second, knowing I couldn't just run like I usually would. I knocked loudly on the door, right before the principal spoke.

"Busy right now!" he cried, sounding flustered.

"Busy my ass." I said loud enough for the entire office to hear me as I opened the door, not caring that I broke his door's lock.

"Miss Hale?" squeaked the principal as I slammed the door, ignoring the stunned man. Instead, I turned my attention to the three little hellions sitting comfortably in the chairs opposite his desk, as well as the six adults behind them. So this is where devil spawn came from… hm. The parents looked innocent enough to me, but I didn't care about them.

"You." I said, turning to the one named Jenna. She had her notebooks with her, and her name was written all over them with hearts and a boy- Kyle. She gulped and turned very white, her teary eyes red and terrified. Usually, I'd feel awful for scaring a kid, but this was the product of Satan himself- not a mere _child._

"What did you do?" I snarled, restraining myself from shaking her for answers. She opened her mouth and two tears fell from her blue eyes, making me cackle mentally. She deserved all the misery she got.

"Excuse me, who are you?" demanded Jenna's mother indignantly, looking defensive of her spawn.

"One pissed off sister." I retorted, making her clear her throat and frown.

"Jenna, baby, tell her you're sorry." Said her mother, looking at her daughter as if she was goddess of the universe herself. Did she not see what a monster this thing was?

"Sorry." Said Jenna half-heartedly, looking at me sadly.

"Sorry my ass." I said, rather liking the word "ass" today. She frowned at my profanities.

"Miss Hale, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the principal, earning him a fierce snarl.

"Do you have any idea what these… creatures have done?" I demanded, trying not to insult them too badly.

"Creatures!?" shrieked Jenna's mother.

"Yes, creatures." I said curtly. "Or I could fit another profanity in there, if you'd prefer?" I offered sarcastically, making her turn bright red.

"This is unorthodox." She complained, looking at her meek husband for support. He looked like he wanted the floor to eat him alive, and I couldn't say I blamed him one bit.

"No, I'll give you unorthodox. Bella comes to school and says jack shit to these things," I said, pointing accusingly at the three girls, making the mothers angry again. "and for no reason whatsoever, they decide to go after her again."

"They did not, did you Jennie?" asked the woman, patting her daughter's head lovingly. I snorted in disgust, and if the woman was red before, she was maroon now.

"Who the hell are you to come in here and criticize our children?" she hissed.

"Someone you don't want to cross. I could have your daughter charged criminal harassment and perhaps uttering threats." I snarled. "And I could even sue this school, if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't dare." She snapped.

"Wouldn't I?" I taunted, making her pale. She spluttered for a moment before falling silent, looking angrily at her husband, who avoided her gaze.

"Mark!" she shrieked, hysterically angry. I laughed outright, angry as hell.

"Don't blame him." I said. "If anyone, blame the thing in the chair in front of you."

"What did she do!?" she cried, melodramatic and desperate.

"You know what she did." Put in Mr. Brown sadly.

"So she locked some kid in a closet! Big deal!" she said. The other mothers weren't half as angry with me as this mother was, and they looked prepared to deal with their kids appropriately, so it was only this one that irritated me.

"Firstly, _Bella _is not _some kid_." I said, making her scoff.

"Secondly, yeah, she locked her in a fucking closet!" I shrieked, losing my temper with this woman. She jumped in shock and the principal stood up, looking ready to try and remove me.

"Did it ever cross her petty little mind that maybe Bella was quiet and shy for a reason!?" I shrieked. I would tell this woman exactly what her daughter had done to Bella, since Bella didn't have a reputation to uphold here. She didn't usually care if we told people about her past anyways, as long as we did it for her so she didn't have to talk about it. The mother looked like she wanted to say something to me, but was lost for words. The principal looked very flustered and upset now too, and I didn't really blame him.

"Bella was adopted by us when she was six years old. Do you know why?" I asked. She didn't even have time to answer before I snapped and shouted at her again.

"Because her dick of a father beat the shit out of her and locked her in closets for days at a time before he broke her fucking _arm _in the doorway!" I screeched, threatening to break something.

"Hannah." Said the right hand blonde's mother, aghast. "How could you!?" she demanded, hurt and appalled. The girl stared at me, crying and terrified as I flew into a temper.

"Do you really have the nerve to tell me that this is unorthodox!?" I cried, beside myself with rage now. "I think the birth of that thing was unorthodox and against the laws of nature itself!" I screeched.

"Mom, she's mean!" cried this Jenna girl, looking right at me with scared eyes.

"Oh, I'll show you mean." I snarled, making her shudder and cry. The girl was beside herself now and I was fuming.

"Miss Hale, thank you for clarifying the situation, but-" started Mr. Brown, right before I stared him down.

"I swear to God if I hear that-" I started, right before I was interrupted.

"Rose." Said a deep, loving voice from the doorway, making me wheel around. Emmett poked his head in, embarrassed and impressed at the same time as he sighed and came in, scaring the girl I had told off even more.

"Come on." He said.

"Yes, please escort Miss Hale off the premises, and I regret to inform you that you will not be coming back here." Said Mr. Brown, looking at me carefully.

"No worries there." I said, Emmett tugging me forcibly from the building.

"Rose." Said Em as I tried to get back in there, wanting to finish the threat I had almost uttered. Em was relentless as he yanked me out and pulled me to the BMW, where he sat me down and looked me over carefully, deciding I needed a hug.

"I love you." He said gently.

"Love you too." I mumbled, unable to ignore his words.

"Good." He said playfully, making me smile. He sighed and kissed my hair, getting into the passenger seat as I started it up. He'd run here, probably when Alice saw me attacking at one point or another like I'd been so close to doing.

"I think you scared them pretty badly." He said proudly, holding my hand as I sped off down the road.

"Good. The little shits deserve it." I snarled, making him laugh.

"Well, you can't go to public school anymore." he said, mocking sadness. I smiled reluctantly.

"I don't want to ever have to go back there. I'd shoot them all." I mumbled rebelliously.

"Aw, Rosie, you like kids." He said. "You would have liked those ones too, if they hadn't done that." He said reasonably.

"They're not kids." I snarled.

"What are they then?" he asked, confused.

"Spawn of Satan." I said, liking that title better. He stared for a moment in shock before he nodded carefully, not wanting to piss me off even more by disagreeing.

"If you say so Rose." He said, looking at the road. I drove angrily all the way home, where I parked and went inside to tell the story of my school confrontation.

**A/N: So Rose paid off Bella's friends for being nice, she snapped on the teacher, flipped on the administrative staff and lost it on the kids who were responsible. Like mother, like daughter, so Jenna's mom is just as bad as her kid, even if the other two have decent parents.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 25**

Sleep

**A/N: So good reviewing, and here's chapter 25 of DITR. **

**Just so you're all warned, school restarts this coming Monday (August 31) for me, so please know that updates won't be as abundant as they have been over the summer. DITR Part 3+4 as well as Love Me Tender are all top priority right now, but school comes before that and I have grade 12 university math this semester (ew.) Please be ready for the lesser updates since writing will take less of my time and homework should be plentiful. Joy. I'll update as often as I can, so just bear with me through the school months. Summer was like a writing frenzy and now, we're back to the schoolbooks instead. (pouts).**

**With that warning, please enjoy a little EPOV after that Rosalie hissy fit last chapter. Also note that I'll be out tonight (some stupid party), so there won't be another chapter posted today unless I get some time before I have to leave.**

**Please Review!**

EPOV

Jasper had kindly carried the mattress from the spare room and placed it on my floor after Alice had seen that Bella would want to sleep in here instead of her own room. I had a closet as well, but she always felt safer in my room than anyplace else, so here she was, snuggling into me as she slept, her eyes red and puffy from her crying earlier today.

I knew it was only early afternoon still, but Bella slept as soundly as if it were the dead of night. She was so worn out and absolutely exhausted from that little ordeal today, and I knew sleep was a welcome relief for her. Personally, I had never seen Bella as worked up as she'd been today, and I had to admit, it was a little scary to watch her in that state over a mere closet trick. I hadn't seen Charles Swan or his closets, but I did know what Rose found in it, and why Bella was so terrified. She'd told me all about her experiences with her former father during our talking sessions as ordered by Carlisle, but nothing could have prepared me for the fit she'd thrown today. I knew she had been more than scared- she had been absolutely terrified, and it hurt to know that those girls could be so mean and petty to her just for their own selfish needs. How cruel were kids nowadays? This was one of the odd times I wished I was much younger than my seventeen physical years so I could have followed her to school and effectively told off anyone who so much as looked at her oddly. She didn't deserve to be treated like she had been, and those kids had no right to upset her like this.

Now, instead of hyperventilating and crying, her breathing was even and calm, and her cheeks dry- thanks partially to Jasper, partially to me, and partially to the small Ativan Carlisle had forced on her. Her shower had left her hair damp and sweet-scented- smelling of strawberries mixed with her own scent- freesias and lavender. I loved Bella's calming scent, even if she didn't know it. She still told me that I smelled like cookies sometimes, and I still was unsure whether or not I should be offended. To her, cookies were the ultimate desert- one of her favourites, and she always told me they smelled wonderful, but to me, cookies smelled like one of the most repulsive things that I'd ever had the misfortune to smell. They were disgusting, and to be compared to one had two sides- the way Bella meant, and the way we interpreted it. Emmett still called me cookie boy sometimes thanks to that, and it was irritating.

"Is she asleep?" asked Esme from downstairs, making me smile.

"Yeah." I said, brushing a curl out of her peaceful face. I would really miss her when she grew up and left us…

"Good. Try and keep her asleep until Rose calms down." Said Esme. Ah, Rosalie. Alice had just gotten a vision of Rose literally rampaging the school principal's office in her rage, so Emmett had been sent running to calm his irate wife before she hurt someone. I knew she could care less about those girls, but their mothers and fathers did, and Rose couldn't hurt kids, no matter how much she hated them. I knew she'd hate herself after, even if she wanted to do it while she was so mad.

"I will." I said, watching the sleepy face that was almost blocked as she shifted, pressing her warm cheek onto my cold chest. If this had been any other girl, it would have seemed incredibly improper, but with Bella, it was just the norm. She always shifted and snuggled with everyone- my brothers included- so I knew she didn't mean anything by it. Not to mention she was still a girl- not even 12 yet. She couldn't possibly get awkward ideas from this sort of scenario as some girls in my high school classes would. I liked Bella's proximity anyways, since her warmth always made my skin tingle with some sort bizarre static of sorts- almost like electricity. The warmer she was, the weirder it felt, but it was a good weird.

"Here comes Rose." Said Esme, sounding sad for both her youngest and oldest daughter. True enough, I heard her car door slam and most likely dent in her rage, just as the door opened and slammed as well, admitting my raging sister.

"Rose." Said Esme, hugging her. I watched Rosalie's enraged face through Esme's eyes, seeing the fury that possessed.

"Esme." Said Rose quietly, hugging her. Emmett kissed her hair gently and moved along to sit down, knowing Rose would join him when she was ready.

"Is she still asleep?" asked Rosalie, looking at the stairs.

"Yes." I said gently, watching in Esme's head as she nodded and dashed up the stairs, knocking on my bedroom door softly. She came in without a word and smiled briefly as she saw the now calm face, asleep and carefree on the makeshift bed.

"Poor baby." She said, ignoring me for the moment as she came and caressed Bella's head gently. Over the years, Rose had really turned maternal towards Bella, and I knew that this was the closest she would get to a child of her own. In Rosalie's mind, Bella _was _her own child, even if she hadn't given birth to her. Bella may not have been produced by Rosalie and Emmett, but she was just as much Rose's as she was Esme's now. They were her mothers, and I knew Rosalie would always be her mother, no matter how old she got. Rose sighed and sat on my couch, crossing her long legs before she glanced at me.

"She likes you." She noted quietly, making me smile slightly. I didn't know what to say, so I settled for a nod, just as she moved again and I froze. I frowned when her eyes fluttered and her bleary brown eyes opened confusedly, looking around, her eyes resting on me. She turned to Rosalie as well, making Rose smile sadly through her consuming rage.

"Rose?" asked Bella, looking teary again. Rosalie got up and came over, kneeling down beside Bella, looking at her closely. She brushed another piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah baby?" she asked, looking at her carefully. Bella sniffled and hiccupped, grabbing Rose into a hug that made her day. I knew she was close to tears, so when she hugged Rosalie, I got out of the bed and let Rose lay down with her instead, wanting her to go back to sleep.

"Don't make me go back please." She whispered, knowing very well that Rose wouldn't refuse her something she wanted so badly.

"Never." She vowed, making Bella relax visibly. She trusted Rosalie unconditionally, so with that confirmation, she hugged her second mother tightly and fell right back asleep, almost as if she hadn't even woken up.

"Sweet." Said Rose fondly, looking down at the sleeping face. Almost everything Bella did was "sweet" in Rose's eyes.

"She likes you too, you know." I said quietly, smiling carefully at my eldest, and most estranged sister.

"Good." Said Rosalie, offering me a small smile. I was so much closer to Alice than I was with Rosalie, and we both knew it.

"Thanks Edward." Said Rose fondly, looking at me.

"For what?" I asked, confused. She smiled at me and sighed, looking down at Bella.

"For making her happy." She decided. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"Of course." I said with a nod, trying to be gracious through my embarrassment.

"I'm glad you brought her home." I decided, remembering how I'd vehemently protested her coming all those years ago.

"So am I." she said truthfully, her thoughts relaying nothing but love.

"She's changed me." She noted happily, kissing Bella's head before she wrapped her snugly in a blanket so she wouldn't be cold with Rose's icy skin so close.

"Yeah." I agreed, liking the new Rosalie much better than the old, vain Rosalie. Rose had changed for the better in so many ways, and only Emmett failed to change his attitude towards her. He'd found her absolutely perfect before, but now, she was his own personal goddess. Rosalie sighed and watched Bella for a moment longer before she got up carefully, trying not to stir or wake her. She managed perfectly and Bella remained still and sleeping on her pillows, not caring that Rose had moved now.

"You can have her back now." Said Rosalie, smiling at me. To my shock, just as I got up, Rose bolted over and hugged me with a small nod, making me hug her back carefully.

"Thanks." She said again, whispering to me. I nodded and she smiled at my awkwardness, right before she dashed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Had Rosalie Hale seriously just hugged me? How odd.

I shook my head slightly and moved down to the bed on the floor, getting closer to Bella as she slept, observing and loving her innocent, human slumber.

**A/N: Just some Edward for you as a little switch up. We haven't heard from him in a while, and he deserves some limelight.**

**Review please!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 26**

Peace

**A/N: So here's another chapter in BPOV for everyone to enjoy. Please remember to review, and don't forget that school starts soon, and Part 3 will be completed slowly (even if I do only have 3 classes this semester!!!! That will help with the whole "only a few updates/week because of school" predicament!!)**

**Good luck to everyone at school (whether you've already started or are going back soon)!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

BPOV

I was groggy and sleepy when I woke up the next morning with sticky eyes and a stuffy nose, still in Edward's room on the mattress. I remembered waking up yesterday and Rose was there…

I looked to my side and saw Edward was back in his spot beside me, watching me closely. He didn't look sad or upset, but he looked very calm- something that made me calmer too.

"Good morning." He said kindly, making me smile a little and sigh, hugging him tightly as he sat me up carefully, his hand staying on my back in case I fell back down or something.

"Morning." I said, sniffling. I had a headache and a sore stomach too from yesterday's freak out, and I didn't like it at all. He let me hug him as much as I wanted and soon, I just laid my head back down on his shoulder, liking the icy coldness on my forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked me gently. I frowned a bit and shrugged, looking up at him carefully. He watched me with his gold eyes carefully, looking me over.

"Are you sick?" he asked, making me sigh. I just shrugged again, not wanting to admit to being sick.

"Bella." He scolded, looking at me seriously. I sighed and nodded, making him try to get up.

"I'll get something from dad." He soothed, taking my arms. I frowned and he sighed, staying where he was. I didn't want him to go anywhere, even if leaving to get medicine would make me feel better. Before he could try again, the door opened and dad peeked in carefully, looking at us both sadly with some medicine in his hands.

"Here honey." He said, opening a water bottle before he handed me three pills- two red ones and a little pink one.

"Thanks dad." I said, making him smile. He knelt beside me and felt my forehead, sighing.

"No fever." He said happily, kissing my cheek as he stood up. Edward nodded and smiled at dad for a moment, right before he looked at me again.

"Are you up for breakfast?" asked dad, looking at me again.

"I guess." I said, hearing my rumbling tummy. I'd missed out on most of lunch yesterday and supper, so I was very hungry.

"Ok." He said with a chuckle. "I'll tell mom. Come down when you're ready." He said gently.

"Thanks." I said again, sighing. He smiled at me and nodded, walking out to tell mom to make food. I loved mom's cooking…

"Not now." Said Edward suddenly, making me frown and look up at him confusedly.

"Alice." He said to me, explaining as my sister poked her head into the room, looking at me closely. She looked sad and unhappy with what had happened as she came in and sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking me over.

"It'll be worse later." She said to Edward, confusing me.

"What?" I asked, looking at them both.

"Alice wants to get you dressed." He said, making me frown.

"No." I said, holding onto Edward. He would keep me safe from the crazy clothes pixie.

"You'll have to get dressed soon anyways." She said, making Edward sigh.

"No." I said again, wanting to sit on this mattress all day long.

"Bella…" she said sadly, crawling closer. I sighed and hugged her too, not able to be mad at her.

"Come on." She said, picking me up with her. I frowned and let Alice carry me away from Edward, even if I didn't want her to.

"Bring her back." He ordered sternly. Alice just nodded and didn't argue as she put me down in the hallway, leading me towards my room.

"Come on." She said gently, taking my hand to lead me along. I rubbed my eyes with the other hand and followed Alice to my bedroom door, letting her open it. As soon as she did I froze in the doorway, refusing to go any further.

My closet door.

"Bella?" asked Alice, turning when she saw I wasn't there with her.

"What…?" she started, sighing when she saw what I was looking at.

"You're fine." She soothed as tears threatened to come. She frowned and gave me a big hug, her way of making people feel better, just as I sighed and nodded, letting her drag me inside my room and close the door. I stood against the back wall as Alice braved my closet door, opening and grabbing a loose t shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I frowned at her and stared.

"You're letting me wear sweats?" I asked, wondering what sort of vampire disease she'd gotten last night.

"For now." She said, handing me my clothes. I smiled a bit and sighed, looking at my bathroom door, which was right beside the closet.

"Turn." I decided, making Alice smile sadly and turn around. I undressed and put my clothes on as fast as I could and when I was done, she smiled and hugged me again.

"There." She said, looking me over. She dashed to my bathroom and came back with my brush and toothbrush, letting me go out into the hallway bathroom instead of mine. I brushed my teeth and hair as fast as I could and walked back to my room, where Alice was in that stupid closet again.

"Here!" she said, finding whatever she was looking for. When she came out, I frowned at the clothes in her hands.

"Don't worry." She said, putting the dress and leggings down on my bed neatly.

"What's that for?" I asked, knowing Alice had given up on forcing me into dresses years ago, knowing I'd just change when she wasn't looking.

"For later." She said quietly, putting out some flats to go along with it.

"What's happening later?" I asked, worried. Were they sending me back after all? Even if Rose had said she wouldn't?

"We're having company." She said, not looking at me. I scowled at her and she smiled sadly, shrugging.

Company.

This family _never _got company unless it came from another vampire coven- the coven that lived here permanently. I knew that Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina and _Tanya _were coming. I _hated _Tanya, and I didn't want her coming here.

"I don't want her coming here." I said, making Alice sigh.

"Neither does Edward." She said, looking at the doorway. Edward was there, a small frown on his face as he sighed and shook his head.

"I am in no mood for that right now." He said, sounding just as sad as I was.

"Let's go someplace else then." I said, looking at him. If we both wanted to leave while Tanya visited, then why not let us go?

"That would be rude." He said sadly. "She's expecting me to be here, and you as well."

"She's rude too." I said quietly. He smiled and sighed, nodding slightly.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." He said, making me frown and turn to him fully.

"But two negatives make a positive." I countered, making him frown and nod.

"Indeed they do." He said, frowning at my quick comeback.

"Please can we leave?" I begged, making Alice giggle. She knew how much I hated Tanya…

"Sorry Bella." He said sadly, making me groan and stomp past him. So I was sick, I had to wear a dress, _and _Tanya was coming?

Great. Just lovely.

I walked myself to the stairs before I felt bad for being rude, but walked down them stubbornly, hoping Edward would give in and go for a drive or something so we could avoid Tanya. I marched down to the kitchen where mom was making my pancakes and sat down beside Rosalie, making her smile slightly.

"Good morning." She said kindly, making me sigh and lean over to hug her as my own "good morning".

"She'll leave eventually." Soothed Rosalie. She had heard the problem upstairs, and I knew she would feel bad for me, even if I didn't want pity.

"She sucks." I said angrily, making her smile. Mom sighed and came with three pancakes for me, putting the warm syrup on them.

"Thanks mom." I said, cutting a piece off. She sat across from me at the table and smiled as I ate my food, not too hungry anymore.

"If she gets to be too much, just go upstairs." Said mom kindly, patting my other hand. I sighed and nodded, eating away at the pancakes, wanting to be done. I finished the last bite and mom whisked my plate away, washing it as Rose watched me carefully.

"Are you ok?" she asked with another hug, looking down at me. I sighed and shrugged. Tanya was coming, so no, I wasn't…

"Ok." She said, hugging me sadly again. Mom smiled and kissed my cheek carefully before she got up and walked into the living room- probably checking to see if there was anything that wasn't perfect. Rose watched me as I laid my sore head down on the table, wanting to sleep again no matter what anyone said. There was a small bang from the doorway and soon, Emmett was in here with us.

"Hey." He said, not sounding happy and playful. He sounded serious and sad instead, and it made me sad to hear it. Rosalie stood up from her spot and looked at both of us, giving us both small smiles as she walked out, leaving us to talk together, like he seemed to want.

"Hey." He said again, putting his head down beside mine on the table. I remembered how I'd yelled and freaked out on him yesterday, and I felt awful about it as he watched me with his wide eyes.

"How are you?" he asked me carefully, not moving at all. Did he think I was scared of him still?

"Sorry Emmy." I said, making him frown.

"For what?" he asked, looking confused. I frowned too and watched him.

"For yesterday." I said softly, making him sigh and sit up.

"It's fine." He assured me, keeping his usually hugging arms to himself. I wanted an Emmett bear hug, and it was sad to know that I'd behaved like I had so I didn't get one. I decided to do it myself and I leaned forward, hugging him tightly around the middle. He smiled and relaxed, looking at me.

"I thought you were scared of me." He admitted.

"No." I said, truthful and quiet. He nodded and kissed the top of my head, making me blush before he scooped me easily off my chair, hugging me even tighter.

"Good." He said firmly, making me crack a small smile.

"Yeah." I said, letting him carry me in his big arms all the way to the living room, where Alice was sitting with Jasper and dad, talking quietly. Em plopped me on the loveseat and smiled at me, winking carefully as he sat down beside me and spread out, sticking his feet in my face.

"Stinky feet!" he cried, wiggling his toes at me. I frowned and tried to escape, but he just laughed and wiggled his foot at me, a giant smirk on his face.

"Em! Gross!" I cried, trying to get away.

"I think I found a wart yesterday." He said innocently. "Would you check?" he asked sweetly, almost sticking his big toe up my nose.

Oh yeah. Old Emmett was back already.

**A/N: So more of a fluff chapter with the aftermath of closet trauma. Emmett and his stinky feet was a necessary addition to the end since we didn't see much of playful Emmett in this story, so there you go.**

**Please review for more chapters and I'll try to get working on Part 3!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 27**

Tanya

**A/N: So here's chapter 27, and thank you to all my kind reviewers and followers!!! I appreciate the support I get from all of you.**

**Just a small note for all of you who don't have me on Twitter:**

**Since school is restarting tomorrow, I've decided to take a small break from writing for now for maybe a week or so to get things straight with school and whatnot. I'll still update this story, Eyes Look Your Last, as well as Love Me Tender, but if this story is complete before the end of the week (since there's only 31 chapters), then the sequel (Part 3) will be posted after my break since I don't want to give you guys only one chapter and then stop it. I will also put a note on here for the sequel's posting in case you don't have me on Author Alert.**

**ALSO: I've been getting a lot of questions regarding Part 3 of this series, and I have to say that yes, some parts will resemble the original series since Bella is getting older and things need to progress. I won't say what happens, but it does resemble the series quite a bit and a few more of SM's original characters will make an appearance in Parts 3 and 4. **

**Please review, and don't shoot me for not writing. Updates will still come as often for this story since it's complete and ready to be posted whenever I feel encouraged to do so.**

**Thanks, and enjoy.**

BPOV

Ugh.

I really hated Alice sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times.

After I'd escaped Emmett's toe attack on the couch, I only relaxed for a few minutes before Alice popped up again and told me that I absolutely had to go change now since stupid Tanya was dragging her family here early for "more time with us", also known as "flirting time with Edward". I did _not _want to wear a dress, yet here I was, sitting in a pink dress, waiting politely on the couch for Tanya's stupid blonde head to come over so she could make goo-goo eyes at Edward for a few hours. I didn't like her or her flirting and everyone knew it just as much as I did.

And I was _not_ jealous, even if Emmett said I was.

"Bella, dear, please be polite to her." Said mom, looking at me sadly. She knew how much I hated Tanya, so that was a lot to ask.

"Sure mom." I grumbled, not pleased at all. Edward smiled from his spot beside me on the loveseat we were sharing and sighed, looking at me closely.

"Thank you sweetheart." She said, trusting me. I sighed, knowing I didn't want to make mom mad, and got ready to smile at Tanya until my face hurt. I liked the others though, Carmen especially, since she was so kind to me all the time. It was only their stupid leader that I hated, and I really hoped she'd leave Edward alone this time. I knew it bugged him when she tried to flirt with him, and who was she to come into _his _house to bother him like that? Exactly. She wasn't even a part of the same coven, so she needed to back off.

"They'll stay for a few hours before they leave." Said Alice, looking at me closely. I huffed.

"How many hours?" I asked, making her smile and Emmett laugh.

"Two and a half." She said softly. I groaned, thinking of the next two and a half hours of torture, courtesy of a blonde flirting bimbo.

"They're here." Said Alice in a low whisper- so low I almost didn't hear her. There was a loud knock on the door and I huffed, sitting back in my seat so no one could sit next to Edward. I would save him from _her _if I could… Mom went to get the door, and I sighed sadly.

"Esme!" cried the voice I hated, making me feel sick again. Jasper glanced at me and smiled slightly, looking at me closely. Mom led Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen inside, making everyone stand- everyone besides me, that was.

"Esme." Said Carmen happily, hugging mom tightly. Carmen was my favourite from this family since she was some sort of Aunt to me. She and mom were like sisters, and I loved Carmen, even if Eleazar was a little spooky to me. He was so quiet and he always watched me, talking about my gift. I didn't know what my "gift" was but he did, and he was always talking about how strong it was for someone so small as me.

"Ah _Chiquita!"_ cried Carmen happily, making me smile. She was a Spanish lady, so she knew a lot of Spanish.

"How are you?" she asked gently, coming closer to me with a smile. I blushed beet red and Edward laughed.

"Good." I said quietly, being shy around her. She beamed at me and knelt in front of me, smiling happily. She was always so nice…

"You've grown, I think." She said fondly. I nodded, knowing that it had been a few months since I'd last seen her.

"An inch." I said proudly, making her smile again.

"That's wonderful." She said, kissing my cheek before she went back to Eleazar, who smiled at me gently.

"Hello." He said quietly, looking right at me.

"Hi." I squeaked. Jasper calmed me down as the nervousness came back.

"Such potential." He sighed again, saying the same thing he said every time me saw me. The first time he'd said something like that, I'd only been six, and I'd cried. Rosalie had never liked him as much since then, and I felt kind of bad for him sometimes. I almost forgot about the Blondie that wanted Edward until she skipped over and beamed at me, looking like a kid with a new toy.

"Hi Bella!" she cried, talking to me like I was a baby again. She knelt down in front of me and I frowned, liking it better when Carmen was there instead.

"Hi Tanya." I said, trying to be polite. Eleazar rolled his eyes at her and smiled at me again as he brought Carmen and Kate over to the other couch, letting Irina sit in the armchair.

"Hey Bella." Called Kate, smiling at me. She was another one of my favourites and she reminded me of a mix between Alice and Emmett. She was so nice and bubbly, you couldn't help but like her, even if she _could _shock people.

"Hi Kate." I said back, not shy with her at all. Irina smiled too, much more shy than the others. I liked her a bit too since she liked to paint- something I'd tried to do a few times with mom.

"Look at you!" cried Tanya, her big mouth open in surprise.

"Yeah, look at me." I said sarcastically, making mom frown at me as Carmen giggled. She knew how much I disliked Tanya, even if no one else in her family did. Before I could stop her, Tanya felt my cheeks with her icy hands and pinched them lightly, making them even redder. I frowned and she giggled as I pulled back, not wanting her to touch me. She was so weird.

"Ed!" she cried, looking beside me happily. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking at that made Jasper sigh, looking at me sadly before he calmed me, making me not annoyed.

"Hello Tanya." Said Edward politely, making me stare. Was he being nice to her? Jeez Edward, who died and made her God? Ugh.

"So Esme, how have you been lately?" asked Carmen kindly, smiling at everyone. That got everyone talking, and that's when I noticed Tanya was the only one without a seat.

"Here Tanya." Said Edward, getting ready to stand and give her his seat. Was he nuts?! I shot him an angry glance and he just smiled sadly.

Stupid old vampire with stupid old manners.

Edward was halfway out of his seat before I got a brilliant idea- one that would annoy Tanya to no end and make me very happy with myself.

"Sit down Edward." I said, smiling at Tanya. A few people were watching me now, Rose, Alice and Emmett included. Jasper was talking with Eleazar about some ancient old vampires he used to work for as I stood up carefully and Edward sat down, wondering what I was doing. Before Tanya could even figure it out, I was sitting in Edward's lap and leaning back against him. I could only guess how Tanya wanted to be sitting here, but too bad for her. This was _my _seat now, and she could never, ever sit here.

Ever.

"Oh." She said, looking at me angrily. I smiled sweetly and saw Alice giggle before Tanya sat down in my seat, looking at Edward from around me. I would teach her who Edward liked more, and she would need to get it through her thick head.

"So, Edward, have you been down to Juneau lately?" asked Tanya, making me sigh loudly and lean back on his shoulder.

"Yeah, have you?" I asked him eagerly, wanting to get a good rise out of her. She stared at me angrily again as Edward gave me a small smile. I wasn't being _rude _exactly, just… annoying. It's about time someone annoyed her as much as she did them.

"I went a few weeks ago." He admitted.

"What'd you do?" I asked before Tanya could, making her sigh and sit back, turning towards her coven. Ha.

"Nothing much." He told me, knowing exactly what I was trying to do.

"Oh." I said cheerfully, watching as Tanya turned back to us. I smiled very sweetly at her- almost the same look I gave Carmen- right before I leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek happily and giggled, seeing her eyes darken. I knew it wasn't smart to make a vampire mad, but Edward would save me from the evil, angry Tanya. I looked over and saw that Emmett was very happy with me and he winked, making me smile proudly and watch Tanya some more. She was leaning closer to us now, almost looking ready to tear me off of Edward and kiss him- which would only give me rights to yell at her, so I hoped she did it.

"Edward." She purred, looking carefully at Edward. I frowned and stared at her, looking at her very carefully.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked, leaning closer to examine her fluttering eyes. I knew she was trying to flirt but I felt her forehead- which was icy cold- and Edward rumbled with laughter behind me. Tanya, on the other hand, just looked mad- something that made me do a happy dance in my head.

"No." she snapped, making me frown. _Now_ who was being rude? Not me, that's for sure…

"Oh." I said, leaning back. "Sorry." I added, making my voice offended. Tanya smiled slightly and sat back, looking at me closely, her eyes unhappy. Good. I wanted her to be unhappy for the rest of her stupid life for bugging Edward like that.

"But you are too cute!" she cried suddenly, making me frown as she came for the cheeks again. Really, I knew she was old, but jeez! Cheek pinching was for grandma's or something, not vampires. They pinched harder, and it hurt.

"Ow." I mumbled, making her pull back. Rose whipped her head around to us, glaring at Tanya before Emmett shook his head a bit and she relaxed, turning back to her talk with Irina. Mom sighed and looked at me sadly before a wave of calm hit us from Jasper.

"You are simply adorable." She cooed at me, looking right at my face. "None of us has ever had a baby before!" she cried. Baby? No way.

"I'm _not_ a baby." I said angrily, making her frown in shock. Edward sighed and kissed my cheek, calming me down as she smiled again, leaning in.

"Edward, you're so good with kids!" she cried. I had to stop myself from yelling at her as she went on and on about Edward and his kid-skills.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"No, I mean really!" she cried, looking at him carefully. "You are! Look at how she just loves you." She cooed. Well, she got one thing right, at least.

"Yes." Said Edward, looking at me. I hated people talking about me, and especially when I was right here!

"I've always wanted a child." She said. Well, I pitied the kid who got her for a mother, that's for sure.

"Have you?" asked Edward, not interested. If she would have taken the time to know Edward better, she would know that he wasn't interested right now, but Tanya thought he was loving her and her stupid kid conversation.

"Oh yes." She said, leaning into look at me again. "What woman doesn't?"

"I don't know." He said honestly. I looked at Tanya with angry eyes and she ignored me again.

"But Bella is just adorable." She repeated.

"Indeed, she is." Said Edward, amused. I blushed and he chuckled, making Tanya stare.

"Do all kids do that?" she asked, looking at my red cheeks. Edward smiled and his eyes darkened a little. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking.

"This one does." He said gently, looking at me closely.

"Oh." Said Tanya, her voice light and polite, but her eyes almost black.

"Well, I still want one." She said jealously, looking at me again. I stared her down for a minute.

"Do _you-" _she started as she smiled at Edward, making me huff.

"Edward I feel sick and I want to go upstairs." I all but shouted at him, cutting Tanya off. She stared at me in shock for a moment before Edward smiled and sighed, making Alice giggle loudly at us. Tanya shot her a look too and Alice looked right back, making me a bit happier.

"Duty calls." Said Edward, shooting Tanya a smile before he scooped me up off the couch and made a show of carrying me to the stairs, where he marched right up them slowly, so as not to make me "sick".

"Ok!" called Tanya, her voice falsely cheerful. Edward just nodded at her since his hands were full and kept going, finally reaching his bedroom, where he opened the door, letting everyone talk downstairs.

**A/N: Poor Bella and her Edward-possessiveness. I'd be possessive too though, and I liked writing this. Yes, she's unhappy with Tanya, but it's a funny unhappy, not a sad one. Poor Tanya trying to pick up Edward... She'll come back in the next chapter too... so review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 28**

Visit

**A/N: Here's a little bit of Alice for a switch up. Yes, Tanya's still here for this chapter as well as the next, but I just had to include her in this story, even if it's only to see a side of Bella we didn't really get to see yet: the possessive side. Yes, Bella has a crush on Edward, but he is merely friendly, considering that she's only 11.**

**Now for some "sad" news, if you could call it that. There are only three more chapters after this one (total of 31), so get ready for 11 year old Bella to join our 6 year old Bella in the "completed" section... :( I loved writing from a kids POV, but soon, Bella will be all grown up...**

**Since I'm taking a break from my two month summer writing spree, I have to ask you all not to pester me about the release of Part 3, which will happen when its well on its way to completion. As with Parts 1 and 2, I will only post the first chapter after at least 10 are written to keep on top of updates and give myself some leeway to take breaks without infuriating some of my loyal readers. There are only three done so far, but rest assured that more chapters will be written promptly, just as soon as my school routine is settled and the workload is determined. **

**More about Part 3 in the end note to appease some curious and eager fans of DITR, but for now, read and review!**

APOV

"Edward I feel sick and I want to go upstairs." Bella snarled loudly, making me turn to her. Poor Bella had a look of pure, unfiltered rage and annoyance on her little face and Tanya looked rather taken aback by her sudden outburst. I tried not to laugh at either one of the annoyed girls flitting around Edward, but a loud giggle escaped me as Bella puffed angrily, wanting to be anywhere where Tanya wasn't. Tanya shot me an annoyed glance and I stared right back, unfazed by her glare.

"Duty calls." Said Edward with a small smile, scooping the irate human off of the couch, making a show of walking pointedly up the stairs with her, even if he would have to come back down. Esme expected him to be cordial, and avoiding the guests wasn't exactly "cordial".

"Ok!" called Tanya, her voice bright and chipper- but falsely so. I, as well as everyone else, saw the annoyance and irritation behind her glance, directed towards Bella. I suddenly got a vision of Rosalie telling her off and ordering her off the property, but a well directed glare from Jasper changed that rather quickly.

_Don't make a scene, Rose, _I thought to myself.

"So, Alice, how have you been?" said Tanya happily, settling in to talk to me.

_Amused._

"Good." I replied, making her smile kindly.

"That's nice." She said dismissively, earning a well planned smile, which showed teeth. Emmett snorted into his hand, trying to conceal his amusement, failing miserably

"What's so funny?" asked Tanya, making him shake his head and shrug.

"Nothing." He admitted. I knew exactly where his thoughts were, and I giggled too, remembering Bella's attempts to dissuade Tanya in the pursuit of Edward.

We all knew how much Tanya wanted Edward, and to be frank, none of us really enjoyed her presence. Rosalie in particular, despised the woman for her unrelenting desire and since Bella disliked her, that only fuelled Rose's fiery resolve. Today, Bella had been less than eager to meet Tanya and her coven, even if she did like all the others. Tanya's name had thrown all her desire to see Carmen and Kate out the window, and I had to say, she was crafty when she wanted to be. We all knew how much Tanya wanted to be the one on Edward's lap, and when Edward had almost given up his seat for her, Bella had killed two birds with one stone. She got to keep Edward on the couch, and she got to sit on his lap, knowing how it would irritate our guest. I sighed, reminiscing, right before Tanya's voice cut into my musings.

"Are you ok?" asked Tanya, making me jolt myself back to reality. Her golden eyes were glued to me, her eyebrows frowning, making wrinkles appear in her hard, smooth skin.

"Me?" I asked. I guess I'd been staring into space...

"Yep, but if you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles." I said secretively, winking. Kate and Emmett both burst into laughter and Tanya's face slackened with shock, making her stare at me. She sat back with a huff of annoyance and I grinned at my small success.

"Alright." She said, eying me as if I was insane. I laughed lightly and leaned into Jasper's side, sensing his attempted calm. He didn't want to seem rude to our guests by fiddling with their emotions, but I knew Tanya was still uptight and lusting after Edward, so he was attempting to calm her without her notice.

"You all have to meet Garrett." Said Kate suddenly, making us all turn to her.

"Who's that, dear?" asked Esme, making Kate smile happily.

"Our newest coven member." She said happily. Carlisle watched her interestedly, just as Tanya had to butt in again.

"Her mate." She said slyly. Kate turned a glare on her sister and Tanya shrugged innocently, making me smile at Kate.

"What's he like?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"Lovely." She admitted. "Very kind, even if we fight like cats and dogs."

"You fight?" asked Jasper, glancing at me. Jasper and I rarely fought, and if we did, it never lasted more than a day.

"Oh yeah." She said, leaning back. She smiled fondly at his memory and I smiled as well, happy that at least one of the sisters had found someone that wasn't my brother.

"Why didn't you bring him along?" asked Esme, looking a little sad.

"He's just adapting to our diet." She said simply, making Esme smile.

"We wouldn't want an accident." Said Carmen sadly, frowning. She and Esme were so very similar, it was eerie.

"Thank you for being considerate," said Carlisle happily, smiling at Kate. "and congratulations." If Kate were human, she would have blushed.

"Thanks Carlisle." She said, abashed. I giggled again and sat back, knowing my husband was easing the mood and making us all more comfortable.

"No one for Edward yet?" asked Irina, making Tanya scowl at her sister.

"Not yet." Said Carlisle, glancing swiftly at Tanya. "No one has yet to capture his interest." That confession earned a giant huff from our guest on the loveseat.

"Now, Tanya." Said Eleazar, as if soothing a sulky child.

"Don't start, Eleazar." Said Tanya wearily, making Eleazar nod and keep quiet. Before anyone said anything else, Edward poked his head down and slowly began his descent, looking rather like a criminal on death row. I giggled again as he came down, and settled myself in for the show Tanya would put on, starring our very own Edward.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't stand Tanya for another minute, and when I threw myself onto Edward's leather couch, I wanted to kiss it. I had never been so happy to see it before and when Edward closed the door behind me, he came and sat beside me.

"There." He soothed, patting my hair. I sat up and looked at him closely, making him smile.

"Is she really that bad?" he asked quietly- too quiet for anyone downstairs to hear.

"Yes." I said, firm and loud. He shushed me and I huffed, looking at him closely. I was tired and stuffed into this dress, so it wasn't the best time to make me be quiet too.

"Sorry, but we don't want her to hear us." He whispered again, right in my ear. His breath tickled and I scratched at it before I relaxed, closing my eyes as I sat back on him.

"Bella?" he asked suddenly, looking at me very carefully.

"Yeah?" I asked, making him sigh.

"You know I can't stay up here, right?" he asked, making me freeze.

"Sure you can." I argued. "I'm sick." I said with a smirk.

"I don't think you fooled anyone down there." He told me, turning me bright red. Well _I _thought I'd done a good job at lying…

"Too bad." I said firmly, making him smile. He hugged me like he always did and watched me closely for a moment.

"I have to go down until she leaves, then I'll come back up." he promised.

"Edward!" I whisper-cried, making him smile.

"Don't go down there!" I begged, making him sigh.

"I can send mom or dad up, if you want. They'll know we're avoiding them if I stay." He reasoned.

"I want _you _up here, not mom or dad." I said.

"They're your parents." He replied.

"You're my best friend." I countered, making him smile. Yes, even if I did have the world's biggest crush on Edward and his perfect face, he was still my best friend.

"Thank you, but I still have to go." He said with a sad smile.

"Ditch the bimbo and stay here!" I pleaded, making him stare in shock.

"Did you just call Tanya a bimbo?" he asked, not mad or happy. He was shocked.

"Yes, I did." I said proudly.

"Where in heaven's name did you hear that one?" he asked. Did he think I was a baby?

"I went to school for a month and Emmett says it all the time when you're not around." I said happily.

"Emmett." He repeated, making me blush.

"Yeah." I said.

"He should _not _teach you words like that." He said angrily. I laughed softly.

"He's said much worse things than that Edward." I said truthfully. Emmett had taught me a whole new vocabulary, all by accident when he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Like what?" demanded Edward, unhappy.

"Nuh uh!" I said, shaking my head. I wasn't spilling Em's secrets to Edward the Mind Reader. If he wanted secrets, he would have to pick through Em's head for them himself.

"Well, I'll just go ask him." he said reasonably, getting up.

"No!" I said, my whispering getting louder and louder. He sighed and turned, coming back to kneel in front of me.

"I'll put Clair De Lune on, and if you want to come down, you can. Do you want mom or dad?" he asked, making me scowl.

"No thanks." I said, watching as he nodded and went to his CDs, taking out his Debussy one and putting it in his stereo. Clair De Lune started to play and he hit replay for me so I didn't have to press the back button fifty times.

"Thanks." I said, earning me another hug before he walked out of his bedroom, leaving me all alone as Debussy played. I really wanted them to leave so Edward would come back…

I hated Tanya. I really, really did.

**A/N: So possessive Bella in full blown "I want Edward" mode... Even if Bella hates Tanya, I kind of like her since she's providing us with some humour-drama instead of sad-drama like there has been lately. All drama is good, but everyone needs some happiness mingled in too, readers included.**

**As promised, here's a little bit on Part 3 to appease all of you eager readers... a little Q&A for you with questions I've been asked:**

**1. Q: When will it be released?**

**A: As I've done with all the others (and as mentioned above), there is no official "release date" for it, but when 10+ chapters are written, you'll get a new update here (or a note via author alert) that the sequel is posted.**

**2. Q: Is there going to be Bella and Edward love in it?**

**A: I actually have the entire series planned out, and yes, there is a bit of loving in the story, but more near the end. She is only fifteen after all, and I need to develop this before I dive in head first.**

**3. Q: You said that the next two will start to resemble SM's books. Which book were you referring to?**

**A: Two words: New Moon.**

**4. Q: Will Jake come into this series at all?**

**A: As much as I love him, I could hardly see the Cullens letting Bella gallivant down to La Push for some quality time with the wolves, so no, Jake is MIA in this series. Sorry Jacob lovers.**

**Here's the rough summary for Part 3 since my lovely readers (aka you) are so kind and thoughtful in your reviews.**

**"Bella Swan has had a crush on Edward since she was 10 years old, but living as his sister has some faults. Edward, the ever-perfect friend, is Bella's number one confidant and secret-keeper, but her whole world collapses when one of Alice's visions tears him from her life, and he takes her heart with him.**

**How do you survive when the one you love is gone?"**

**It'll go something like that, so beware. YES IT'S STILL AN ExB STORY!!!**

**Now, since I gave you juicy tidbits, please, please be kind and review, even if the note was incredibly long (but informative!)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 29**

Busted

**A/N: So more of jealous, possessive Bella, even if she thought she was sly by getting her and Edward both out of Tanya's sight. Edward didn't want to offend Tanya by staying away, so he had to go back down for the remainder of the visit.**

**Please read and review so I'll get motivated to get more done on Part 3 as soon as my writing break is done.**

BPOV

A whole hour passed while I sat on Edward's couch, listening to Edward's CD with Edward's book. What was the only thing missing from this room right now?

Oh yeah.

Edward.

No, instead of sitting up here with me, he had to sit downstairs with the rest of my family, listening to Tanya's big mouth going on and on about the stupid polar bear she'd found last week. I sat with Edward's copy of the Claude Debussy biography, even if I wasn't actually paying attention. No, I was listening to Tanya's babbling downstairs, and she was making me madder and madder when she didn't stop talking.

Ever.

"But, oh my goodness, Edward!" she cried, giggling right after. "That bear was so big, and it was so shocked to see little old me taking him down!"

_Oh good job, Tanya!_ I thought sarcastically. _We'll send you a trophy in the mail._

"Have you tried polar bear?" asked Tanya, sounding quieter. I had to strain my ears to hear her, and it was irritating me again.

"Yes." Said Edward clearly, making me frown.

"Did you like it?" she asked, and I could just picture how she leaned closer to him, trying to kiss him or whatever she was doing.

"It was… sufficient." Said Edward, sounding a little scared.

"I thought so too!" she cried, making me sigh and toss the book to the floor with a bang.

"Is she ok up there?" asked Tanya's loud voice.

"Yes." Said Alice, giggling. Oh so Alice thought this was funny? Well, watch next time she wanted to dress me up. Then we'd see who's laughing.

"If you're sure…" said Tanya, sounding doubtful. That stupid bimbo didn't even know me! How could she even think I wasn't ok!? I frowned and slowly opened Edward's door to hear her better, in case she made Edward mad. Then, I'd have to go down there and be rude, even if mom said not to. I didn't want to make mom mad, but I didn't want Edward to be upset either, and right now, Tanya was getting on everyone's nerves.

"So, would you like to go hunting on Saturday?" asked Tanya, making me freeze. Was that like asking a vampire on a date or something? I guessed it _was _like her asking him out to dinner…

"Um, I promised Bella that we'd spend some time together again, now that she's being homeschooled again." blurted Edward, making me smile. I'd make sure he did it too.

"Well, what about Monday?" she asked, sounding sadder by the second. I growled- something I got from my family, and I heard Alice giggle again I poked my head down the stairs so that I could just see the back of Edward's head and Tanya's stupid hand reaching for his. Alice saw me too and clapped a hand to her mouth, earning her a glare from me.

"Weren't you and Bella coming shopping on Monday?" asked Alice, giving me a nastily happy glance. I groaned and ignored that one for now, watching as Edward nodded firmly.

"We were." He said. "I've missed mine and Bella's time together." He added.

That's right. He liked me more. HA!

"Well, if you're sure…" said Tanya, sounding mad. I didn't care if she tried to eat _me_ for dinner, as long as Edward stayed far, far away from her, _all _the time. I wanted to go down there and drag him up to his room. Maybe if I pretended to fall or something… hm. Alice suddenly had a vision and she sighed, poking Jasper. I wondered what he was going to do, but when he stood up and walked towards the stairs, I knew Alice had figured me out.

"Excuse me." Mumbled Jasper, looking at the stairs where I was. When his golden eyes found me, I stared at him.

Busted.

He just smiled sadly and kept walking, helping me up from my spot on the steps as he dragged me away, letting Tanya say whatever she wanted to Edward.

"Bella." Said Jasper, hugging me as soon as we got to Edward's room. The music would keep nosy Tanya out for now, as long as we were quiet. Jasper took my anger away and made me feel better- almost happy that Tanya was downstairs flirting with Edward.

"Jasper!" I hissed, not liking his power. He chuckled and sat down beside me on the couch, making me sigh and relax into him.

"She'll be gone in twenty minutes, according to Alice." He whispered to me, just as I heard her loud giggling from downstairs.

"Good." I spat, angry and upset.

"Be nice." He said gently, smoothing my hair.

"I don't want to be nice to _her." _I said angrily. He smiled again, making me frown.

"Are you jealous?" he teased, making me bright red.

"No!" I shouted, knowing everyone downstairs could hear me. Jasper's eyes went wide and he shushed me before I made a scene, letting Tanya know we were chatting about her up here.

"Oh, let her hear us." I whispered angrily, earning another laugh from my big brother.

"Jasper!" I complained.

"Sorry. I shouldn't laugh at you." He said, making me feel calmer. He kissed my cheek and smiled, standing up to grab the book I'd tossed.

"Debussy." He said, nodding carefully at the cover.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh, sitting back beside him. He was making me calmer than I should have been and even if I should have been mad, I wasn't right now. Maybe later, when he wasn't here I would be mad again.

"Relax." He soothed, patting my hair again. Sometimes, touch made Jasper's power stronger, and I knew that's what he wanted.

"I don't like her." I said honestly.

"I know, and I'm starting not to like her either." He whispered. I sighed and glanced at him sadly, knowing how he felt what I felt, and I knew if Jasper didn't like you then that could be spooky.

"Sorry." I said, hugging him. He just chuckled again and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He soothed. "She'll leave, then it'll be ok." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed, making him smile. To distract me from Tanya, he smiled and stood up, moving to the CD player.

"Let's play something else." He said, popping out the Debussy CD. I frowned at him and he laughed again, putting in a Muse CD instead. It was really loud and he jumped when it came on.

"Yeah, Debussy's quiet." I said with a giggle as he turned it down, much lower than it was before.

"No kidding." He said, rubbing his right ear. I sighed as he took the remote and flicked through the songs, stopping to listen to a few.

"Let's read." He said when I started to get distracted again. I smiled and nodded, watching as he darted to my room for my Anne of Green Gables book- opening it to where my old school bookmark was.

"Here we go." He said, starting to read about Anne smacking Gilbert with a slate at her school. I sighed, wishing I would have done something like that instead of just crying all the time, but I didn't even have a slate to hit them with. We got paper for that, and paper wouldn't have hurt them at all even if I _did _whack them with it. Jasper read on and on, not even stopping for a break like I would have. I cuddled into him and read along, smiling when he read some of my favourite parts.

"I like this book." I told him, making him smile. He sighed and looked at me closely, thoughtful and kind as always.

"Ten minutes." He soothed gently, reading more and more of the book. Soon, the CD ended and he took it out and put it back properly, putting my Clair De Lune back on for me, turning it back up.

"There." He said kindly. I smiled and laid back on his lap when he sat back down, and he read me more of my book. I almost forgot that Tanya was still flirting with Edward downstairs while he read. Almost.

"Diana's drunk!" I said as soon as Jasper read the part with the cordial and wine. He laughed and nodded.

"I think you could tell me this story back to front without the book." He told me seriously. I smiled and sighed. What could I say? I liked my Anne books, even if Emmett hated it and the movies that I made him watch.

"Maybe." I said, making him smile and sigh when Diana's mom told Anne to leave the property. It wasn't Anne's fault that Diana drank almost an entire bottle of wine all by herself.

Jasper read the chapter before he put the bookmark to the page I was at now and I hugged him happily, making him smile.

"Thanks Jazz." I said happily, earning me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, honey." He said, making me sigh and hug him too, making him happier than before.

"Now you're calm." He said, making me nod and relax against him. I loved Jasper.

"She's leaving." He said suddenly, making me jump up and move to the door, right before Jasper held me back.

"Edward's coming up when she goes, so just wait." He said. I nodded and waited sadly for the moment when Edward would come up and leave Blondie with her own coven to go home alone.

**A/N: So Bella was caught by Alice and Jasper while she was spying on Tanya and Edward, almost getting ready to fall down and pretend to hurt herself to get Edward back from Tanya... Too bad Jasper busted her.**

**Anyways, only two more chapters left, so please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 30**

Dreamcoat

**A/N: Second last chapter for DITR Part 2... I don't want it to be done... **

**Sorry about the update time delay... the site wouldn't let me upload anything, then, it shut down completely for a while, so I was stranded... ALSO: My emails aren't coming through from this site properly (IDK if anyone else has this problem as of late), so I can't reply to them right now. I'll still read them though.**

**This is more of a wind down fluff chapter, since the next (and last) is in EPOV. Some Bella-Emmett brother/sister fluffiness and some Bella/Edward stuff too. I liked this chapter since it showed a more playful side of Bella and Emmett especially...**

**Thanks for reading my note, and now, on to the story...**

BPO

"Well, bye Edward!" said Tanya, making me snarl just like my family did. Jasper chuckled behind me at my weird noises, but I knew he knew I was mad at her again, so he calmed me before I went down there and pushed her stupid face out the door. I heard her say goodbye to everyone else, and when she met with Alice and Emmett, she sounded very rude, making Jasper snarl. He took my shoulders and moved me out of the way as I heard Edward whiz in, looking at me carefully. He nodded to Jasper and Jasper left us alone together. I stared at Edward, my hands on my hips, looking like mom did when Emmett broke her vases with his footballs.

"Bella." Said Edward, looking a little put out.

"Edward." I said right back, not pleased with Tanya's flirting. I sighed and relaxed, going back to his couch where he sat down beside me, smiling.

"She's gone." He soothed, making me nod and peak out the window. I blushed bright red when Carmen waved at me happily, making me wave back with a small smile. Before Tanya could see me, I fell down again on the couch, not looking out.

"Did she see you?" he asked, amused. I shook my head.

"Carmen did." I said. He nodded and sat quietly as the CD kept playing.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, a thought passing through my head.

"Yeah?" he asked, making me sigh.

"Do you like her?" I demanded, looking right at him. If he did, I would be _very _upset, but I had to know.

"No honey." He soothed gently, making me sigh and nod.

"Are you sure?" I asked, leaning forward. He looked right at me and nodded.

"Quite sure." He said, making me relax.

"I hate her." I mumbled, making him laugh loudly.

"That's a strong word." He scolded gently, still smiling.

"Well, it's the truth." I said. He smiled and nodded, looking at me closely.

"Edward?" I asked again, making him turn to me.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Please don't ever date Tanya." I blurted, blushing bright red.

"Why not?" he asked, making me stare.

"Just don't." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"Why is she so bad?" he asked, making me stare.

"She's rude and nasty, plus Emmett says she needs to take a hint." I said, remembering what Emmett had said last time she'd come down for a visit.

"Bella." Scolded Edward, looking happy nonetheless.

"Emmett said it first." I grumbled, making him smile.

"Well, don't panic because I don't plan on dating her." He soothed.

"Good." I said firmly, making him smile and hug me gently. I blushed bright red when he placed a kiss on my cheek just like Jasper had done earlier, and he touched my warm cheek softly.

"You're very colourful." He noted carefully, making my blush even darker.

"Thanks?" I squeaked, embarrassed as Emmett's booming laugh came up the stairs.

"Shut it, Emmett!" I hollered, making Edward smirk. Emmett was always teasing...

"Make me, Bella!" he called right back.

"Maybe I will!" I yelled, making Edward shake his head softly.

"Come and try it, puny human!" he taunted.

"Rose!" I cried, making Rosalie laugh.

"Yeah hun?" she called.

"Make him shut it!" I called, making Edward laugh.

"Cheater!" cried Emmett, sounding shocked.

"Wimp!" I cried loudly.

"Wimp?" he asked, insulted. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" I cried. Edward watched as I argued with Emmett.

"Prove it!" he demanded loudly, making me smirk.

"You pick on little girls!" I cried. "The big bad vampire needs to find someone his own size!"

"Well, maybe the tiny little humans shouldn't provoke the big bad vampire!" he retorted.

"Maybe the big bad vampire is being a big baby!" I hollered. Rosalie giggled along with Alice.

"Lies!" shouted Emmett dramatically, laughing afterwards.

"You wish!" I cried, making him laugh. Edward smirked as we both fell silent, and I turned back to him.

"You were saying?" I asked happily, making him smile.

"I was saying how colourful you were." He said, getting back to the conversation.

"Yeah!" cried Emmett suddenly, making me frown and turn to the doorway.

"You're like the living version of Joseph's Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat by the Phantom of the Opera dude!" he cried.

"His name is Andrew Lloyd Webber, and I am not!" I shouted back, standing up. Edward watched me and my temper happily, finding this funny.

"Whatever!" cried Emmett, sounding like an angry cheerleader.

"Shut it Emmett!" I cried, wanting to have a decent conversation with Edward instead of a stupid yelling argument with Em.

"Fine! Now I know who the favourite brother is!" he shouted, mockingly angry.

"Yeah, Jasper!" I cried, making him laugh.

"If you say so, kid." He said, stopping his yelling. I giggled and sat back down next to Edward, sighing.

"He's dumb sometimes." I said, making Edward nod.

"I resent that!" he hollered angrily, making me laugh again.

"Suck it up brother bear!" I shouted.

"Whatever Belly Bean." He retorted, chuckling at himself.

"I love you, Emmy Bear." I said right back, earning more chuckles and an "Aw!" from Alice.

"He is infantile." Said Edward, shaking his head.

"But it suits him." I said happily turning to Edward again.

"So you really won't date her?" I asked seriously, making him shake his head.

"Good." I decided, sitting back on the couch, relaxed and happy. Edward did the same and I smiled at him, not knowing what to say. Edward watched me as well and I found out that his eyes were very distracting when he stared like that.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a few moments of his weird staring.

"Trying to see into your head." He said truthfully, making me giggle.

"Are you getting anywhere?" I asked, turning to him questioningly.

"Not really." He said sadly, sounding frustrated.

"Poor Eddie." I said happily, watching as he scowled.

"Edward." He corrected.

"Sorry, Mr. Ed-ward." I said, dragging out his name. Emmett had put me in a teasing mood, and I knew how Edward felt about his name.

"My brother has corrupted your youthful innocence." He mumbled.

"He what?" I asked, wishing he would use everyday English. I _thought _I knew what he said, but I had no idea if I was right.

"He's turned you into his own personal accomplice." He said, making me giggle.

"How did he do that? By telling me to call you Eddie?" I asked. Edward sighed and nodded.

"Exactly." He said smugly.

"You know, most guys with your name like at least one nickname… Ed, Eddie, Eduardo, Edwina-" I started, getting cut off by a groan.

"Edwina?" he asked, making me giggle.

"You like it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, thank you." He said, sounding a little scared.

"What about Edwardette?" I asked, making him stare.

"You need a new hobby, I think." He decided, passing me a book to read. I knew he would be the one blushing right now, if he could.

"Oh, but I have a hobby." I said, leaning in with a spooky smile that Emmett taught me. Edward frowned and waited for me to continue.

"It's called give Edward a funny nickname then dare Emmett to use it in public." I taunted, feeling mischievous.

"Bella." He warned, knowing that Emmett _would _use a weird nickname in public, if I asked him to.

"So, Ed, Eddie, Eduardo, Edwina, Edwardette, Edwardella- hey! That's like our names put together!" I cried, thinking of Edwardella.

"It is." He agreed, deciding to let me have my fun with his old fashioned name.

"Edwardella, Edmund, Edwin, Edwardiana, and King Edward IX." I said happily.

"King Edward the IX?" he questioned.

"Of course. Or how about King Edwina the I? Or even Queen Edwardette the I!?" I asked, bugging him on purpose.

"I'll stick with plain old Edward, thanks." He said, smiling at me gently.

"Party pooper." I said, pointing at him accusingly. He grabbed my finger and poked me with it before he let it go, making me smile and sigh, looking at him carefully.

"Thank you." He said, taking it as a compliment.

"I pride myself on being the responsible adult." He said.

"P-A-R-T-Y-P-O-O-P-E-R!" I sang, making him sigh.

"Emmett, you've corrupted this child into insanity!" he cried indignantly towards the doorway.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" cried Emmett, defending us.

"Yeah!" I cried, agreeing with my big brother happily.

"You only prove my point." He said, smiling at me. I sighed and nodded, kissing his nose before I sat back on the couch, looking at him again. He did the same and watched me, right until we were in some sort of silent staring contest that I knew he'd win. I blinked and a tear fell from my dry eyes, right before he handed me a tissue and smiled.

"I win." He said proudly, making me sigh.

"Of course you did." I said, knowing he'd always win at things like that.

"Bella!" hollered Alice suddenly, making me frown and look at the doorway. "Suppertime!" she cried. I smiled and stood up carefully, watching as Edward followed me down to the kitchen, where mom handed me my dinner.

"How's it hanging, Dreamcoat?" asked Emmett, coming into the room.

"Shut up Emmett." I said, popping a potato into my mouth as he laughed, looking proud of his new nickname.

**A/N: So there was a playful day with Bella, Edward and Emmett. I rather enjoyed it, and I hope you did too.**

**Please review for the final chapter (epilogue of sorts), then Part 3 will be worked on.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 31**

Aspire

**A/N: ARGH!**

**Sorry for the wait for this last chapter, but wouldn't let me upload the file into Document Manager. It only worked for me this morning, so here's the last chapter of DITR Part 2. **

**I'm still on my writing break from before, but I'm pleased to say that I'll be back with a vengeance soon enough, so Part 3 should be on the way soon (within a month, hopefully). School keeps me busy, so that's top priority right now.**

**Also, just a question for all of you... have any of you been having problems with your e-mail notifications (review alerts, updates etc.)??? I haven't been getting my emails for about three days, and it's really starting to annoy me.**

**Anyways, please review and I'll get working on Part 3 to appease all the anxious readers!**

EPOV

I sat in my bedroom with my Debussy biography out and my CD playing, still on replay as Bella had wanted it. My couch was an excellent place for me to read, and tonight, I wanted to give Bella some privacy for a while, just in case I made her awkward. She didn't like it when she couldn't sleep because my eyes were on her. I could hear her tossing and turning, telling me that she wasn't sleeping yet, but trying her very hardest to get to sleep in her room, undoubtedly leery of her closet, even if Alice had turned the light on and left the door open for her, just like her bathroom. She didn't like either one after what those ridiculous children had done at that vile institution they called school, and I felt bad for her, being stuck with them for an entire night. Oh well. I'd be in there soon to protect her from whatever she was scared of…

I heard a small bang from Bella's room and soon enough, her door creaked open, letting her creep out carefully, her feet sticking to the hardwood as she walked, letting me know she was coming closer to my room. I smiled to myself when I heard her knock softly on my door, making me open it gently, smiling down at the girl.

There she was, tousled and frustrated with her blanket wrapped around tightly as she looked at me with her wistful brown eyes, red and tired-looking.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she squeaked, her voice sounding tired and upset. I smiled and nodded, happy that she'd chosen me. I moved aside and let her scramble in, looking around. I sighed, knowing I had no bed, but my couch would do for now if she wanted to stay in here. I led her over and laid her down with a pillow under her head, her blanket tucked around her carefully while her eyes drooped.

"Sit." She said, patting the end of the couch with her foot. I smiled and she lifted her feet, letting me sit before she rested them on me, both of us perfectly content. On cue, her eyes drifted shut and I smiled to myself, looking at her closely. The light was off but the moonlight came through my large window wall, and the music played on, adding even more beauty to the room right now.

It really was a sight to behold, if I did say so myself. There was Bella- the sleeping, tousled human- on my moonlit couch, her brown hair splayed out behind her and her intoxicating scent of freesias and lavender assaulting my nose. The moon shone on me too, giving my skin an odd glowing sort of look while I slowly covered up Bella's bare arm. The music played on in the background and I felt the calming effect it had on both of us- the immortal monster and the innocent human child. As she slept on my couch with her feet resting on me, I thought deeply about all of this. I thought about Bella, about past, about her struggles, but most of all- about her future.

Her future.

I knew I wasn't the clairvoyant in the house, and it bothered me that no one, not even Alice, knew exactly what the future held for our little human. Would she grow up and get married? Would she have… babies… just as Rosalie had thought before? Would she want to leave us forever after she left the house to love a normal life as a normal, everyday human? I didn't think Bella could ever be _normal_, no matter when she left us. I knew Bella was special- she always had been, even as a tiny little six year old. She was so kind, forgiving, accepting and loving- all qualities that marked her for who she was- my favourite little human, and the only one to have touched my heart on the level she had. She was the only one of her kind that I ever remember trusting me. She _trusted _me, her natural predator, because she loved me. I knew Bella loved me, even if I knew it was different than how she loved Emmett and Jasper. She loved them in a brotherly way, but I guess you could say that Bella and I didn't have the average sibling relationship. No… Ours ran on a much deeper level that those of my siblings, and I knew I loved how we were together.

Even though Bella was only a small human girl, I knew she was different. She'd accepted us for what we were at the tender age of six without question or concern, she came to us- called out to Rosalie to get the love she knew we had. She loved each and every one of us even more than she should, and most of all, she _wanted _us. She had to be the first human child in history to ever accept our kind for what we were instead of killers- the essence of their nightmares.

What would happen to us when Bella left the house and moved on with a family of her own? Would she ever let us see the babies she had? Would her kids love her just as she loved us? Would she even be able to leave us to go with her husband- the man that could never meet us? Would it hurt that she couldn't bring her family for dinner or to our house on Christmas morning? I didn't know the answers to any of this, but I wished I did. I wished I knew what would happen to my Bella, and I had to admit- it made me nervous not knowing. I _wanted _to know who she'd marry, who would father her children, what those children would look like and whether or not she'd ever have grandchildren. She deserved all of those things, and it saddened me to know those were the things our family couldn't give her. We _were _her family, regardless of species, but knowing that there were things we were incapable of giving her was sad. She would never see her parents grow old. Her children wouldn't be able to visit their aunts, uncles and grandparents on her side of the family. Her husband couldn't know us or meet us, since we never aged. Bella would be forced to keep a grisly secret from her spouse- one that would mark her as insane and very unstable if he found out.

I sighed and pushed all thoughts like that out of my head. I knew Bella would grow up someday- yes, she'd grow into a fine young woman, if she continued to grow as she was now, but now was not the time to brood over our maturing child. She still had years ahead of her before any of that came true, and until she was married to someone, she would never have to let us go, no matter what any boyfriend said.

"Stop it." She mumbled suddenly, swatting the air around her. Amused and intrigued, she effectively stopped all thoughts in my head, simply drawing me into her mindless chatter. How I wished I could read her…

"I want a dog." She said sleepily, making me smile. The horrendous images passing through my head with a dog in our house were comical, and I stifled a laugh. Between Emmett and Jasper, the poor animal would be long dead before she could even enjoy it. If Jasper didn't eat it first, Emmett would get a rise out of scaring and bugging it until he gave it a heart attack or something like that.

"Watch out." She warned half heartedly, speaking to her dreams. I watched and sighed, smiling as she wiggled around a bit, tangling her blankets.

"Edward, that does _not _go there!" she hollered, unfailingly loud. Emmett guffawed downstairs, making her start a bit.

"_What doesn't go where Eddie?"_ he taunted in his head, vulgar images coming to mind. I was appalled at his train of thought, especially since I didn't care to see his wife in the nude, and _especially_ not through his perverted eyes.

"Emmett." I snarled warningly.

"_Think even _Bella _knows you're a vir-" _he started, making me snarl.

"Enough." I snapped. Bella wasn't even twelve and he thought she was thinking of _that?_ Not all minds were perverted like his, and it was high time he learned it for himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Bella, and for a moment I thought she was awake, until she decided to swat my arm with her hand, her body propped up on the other. Her eyes remained closed with a furrowed brow and I smiled gently, laying her down gently from her propped up position, smiling when she grabbed my arm gently.

"Sleep, Bella." I soothed, as I heard her heart rate go up when she started to wake. Almost instantly, it went right back down again and I smiled, looking at her.

"That's right." I said, unable to keep the adoration out of my voice as her face and body relaxed and she sunk into her pillow blissfully oblivious to the world. I sighed and watched her closely, willing her to say more.

That's when I decided, husband be damned, I _would _watch my Bella sleep, right up until the end of her days.

End of Part 2

**A/N: So there's the end of DITR Part 2... I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please don't forget to review for Part 3, and if anyone could tell me whether they're having email issues as well, that would be nice.**

**Thanks for following, and I hope to hear from you in Part 3!**


End file.
